Nouveau départ
by Bobby0077
Summary: Anais est une jeune maman de 26 ans, après un drame , elle décide de prendre un nouveau départ dans une nouvelle ville. Elle croisera un jeune acteur dans la tourmente, qui rêve d'une nouvelle vie. LEMON pour la suite
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà je me lance, ma première fiction alors si vous avez des critiques pertinentes je suis à l'écoute. En espérant que cela vous plaise._

_Chapitre 1 : Départ_

Me voilà sur le trottoir en train de regarder le camion de déménageurs prendre la direction de mon nouveau chez moi, enfin de NOTRE nouveau chez nous.

**Maman ! **Me crie mon fils, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Il me saute dans les bras.

**Hey mon coeur ! **Lui répondis-je

**Il va où le camion avec nos affaires ?**

**En fait, il apporte nos affaires dans notre nouvelle maison, tu sais je t'en ai parlé ?**

**Oui, on va dans une nouvelle ville dans un autre pays.**

**C'est ça mon amour.**

Je quitte ma France natale, mes amis et ma famille pour Londres avec mon fils Tom, 3 ans ½. Ce n'est pas pour le travail ni pour suivre le grand amour mais plutôt pour prendre un nouveau départ. Je ne suis pas en conflit avec mes proches mais j'ai décidé de clore un chapitre douloureux de ma vie et de d'en commencer un nouveau et l'éloignement est nécessaire.

Bien-sûr la distance va être dur mais Paris-Londres ça fait pas si loin et puis disons que mon métier me permets de vivre convenablement, de ne me priver de rien. Mes proches seront les bienvenus quand ils veulent et ça ils le savent.

**Viens mon coeur, on va rejoindre mamie.**

**Oui, elle a fait un gâteau au chocolat! Miam !** Dit-il en se frottant le ventre.

J'éclate de rien, mon fils est mon rayon de soleil. C'est le pilier de ma vie, sans lui je ne suis rien. Depuis la mort de son père il y a presque 4 ans, il est mon oxygène, il est le portrait craché de Alex, des yeux bleus, un visage de séducteur, son intelligence bref un Alex miniature. Par contre il est blond vénitien comme moi lorsque j'étais enfant. Un magnifique petit garçon qui promet auprès des filles. Mais je compte bien en profiter avant qu'elles lui mettent le grappin dessus.

**T'es un gourmand toi !** Lui dis-je en le chatouillant.

**Arrête maman ! Non ... Hahaha !**

Nous rejoignons ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle est là de dos en train de couper le gâteau et de préparer du café. Ma mère, elle est une des personnes les plus importante dans ma vie avec Tom. Elle m'a toujours soutenu, elle a été là pendant les durs moments de ma vie. C'est une personne qui a toujours été forte, qui nous a élevés mon frère, ma soeur et moi le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle a du caractère, on peut même dire qu'elle a un caractère de cochon, et je peux dire qu'on l'a hérité tout les trois. Mais depuis que mon père l'a quitté il y a 6 ans, elle est devenue fragile, elle ne nous le montre pas mais elle en souffre encore de plus son divorce ne s'est pas bien passé. Une longue bataille pour rien.

**Mamie !** L'appelle mon fils, elle se retourne et le regarde avec amour. Il descend de mes bras et se dirige vers elle, lui entourant les jambes pour lui faire un câlin.

**Hey mon poussin, alors tes affaires sont déjà parties.**

**Oui, le camion les emmène dans notre nouvelle maison.**

**Tu n'as pas un peu peur de te retrouver dans un autre pays où il ne parle pas comme nous ?** Lui demande-t-elle en me tendant une tasse de café. Je la remercie.

**Oh non ça va, tu sais je parle bien Anglais quand même !** Lui répondit-il comme si cela était évident.

Je me met à rigoler face à son air nonchalant, ma mère me suit de près. C'est vrai que je parle Anglais et Français à Tom depuis sa naissance. Il est très en avance pour un enfant de son âge. Il va faire sa première rentrée en septembre. Je l'ai inscrit à l'école française de South Kensington afin de ne pas être trop dépaysé quand même.

Un bruit de moteur nous interrompt, voilà mon petit frère Samuel dit Sam, 19 ½ ans. La seule figure masculine de mon fils, c'est son héros, son modèle. Du haut de son mètre 80, ses cheveux blond foncé et sa carrure de top model (salle de muscu à domicile ça aide), il est en école d'ingénieur mécanique, son rêve, travailler dans les écuries automobile ou moto. Il bosse dur pour ça.

**Tonton !** se met à crier Tom en lui sautant dans les bras.

**Salut champion**

**Tonton, tu as raté le camion des déménageurs ! **

**Mais non, je viens de le croiser sur la route. Salut ma soeur** .Me dit-il en me faisant la bise.

**Alors petit frère prêt pour ses vacances, tu veilles bien sur mon bébé !**

**MAMAN ! **Hurle mon fils. **Je suis plus un bébé ! **

**Oh, pardon !** lui répondis-je sous les rire de la famille

**T'inquiète Tom, une semaine avec Tonton et tu seras un homme.**

**Ouai, tu m'apprendras à me raser ?** Lui demande-t-il sûr de lui.

J'éclate alors de rire, la tête de mon frère est à mourir de rire. Il ne sait pas quoi et répondre et l'emmène alors jouer dehors pour détourner la conversation.

Je passe ma dernière nuit chez ma mère, ma maison étant vide de tous effets personnels et puis j'ai décidé de la mettre en location. Les nouveaux locataires arrivent demain. Je pars demain pour Londres afin de réceptionner les cartons et d'aménager les lieux. Tom part une semaine en vacances avec son oncle et ses potes à biarritz. Je les connais tous depuis qu'ils sont gamins et j'ai une totale confiance en mon frère. Son neveu est trop importante à ses yeux pour déconner. A son retour il part deux semaines avec sa mamie, ils veulent profiter de lui avant notre grand départ.

Je suis en train de mettre la table quand ma soeur arrive, elle s'affale dans le canapé et souffle bruyamment.

**Enfin en vacances !** Annonce-t-elle. **Plus besoin de me taper ses putains de transports en commun de merde jusqu'en octobre.**

**Surveille ton langage jeune fille,** lui dis-je en souriant étant la première à jurer comme un Chartier.

**Salut sister, alors prête pour demain !**

**Ouai et comme tu t'es porté volontaire pour m'emmener à Paris, ça sera plus simple**. Lui dis-je sachant qu'elle ne s'est pas du tout proposé et j'ai envie de la taquiner un peu.

**QUOI !** Rugit-elle.** Mais ... je ... Maman c'est quoi cette histoire ! Rhhhh!**

Je suis écroulée de rire. Et elle me balance les coussins du canapé à la figure et s'en suis une bataille dans le salon. Ma mère arrive alors alerté par nos cris et rires.

**Non mais, vous avez pas bientôt fini toutes les deux, 22 et 26 ans et de vrais gamines !** Nous dit-elle souriante, heureuse de nous rire ensemble.

Je regarde ma soeur, belle brune de bientôt 22 ans, grande, beaucoup plus grande que moi, on pourrait croire que je suis la dernière de la famille avec ma petite taille. Ma soeur est étudiante en psycho, elle rentre en 3ème année à la rentrée. Dans notre enfance on n'était pas vraiment comme les 5 doigts de la main, notre complicité est apparut lorsque j'ai quitté la maison comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais. Elle a été dans grand soutien et je sais que je pourrait toujours compter sur elle.

JOUR J

**Tu es sage avec Tonton et mamie, on se revoie dans 3 semaines, ok, je viendrais te chercher pour aller dans notre nouvelle maison.**

**Oui maman, je serai sage, promis** . Me dit-il en lançant un regard canaille vers son oncle que je fusille du regard. Je vais être un peu triste quand même.

**Moi aussi je vais être triste mais il faut profiter de tous le monde avant de s'installer à Londres, tu comprends ?**

**Je comprends ma petite maman chérie.**

Après un dernier bisous à tous le monde et mes recommandations à mon frère (disons mes menaces, je le vois déglutir), je monte m'engage dans la file pour valider mon billet de train.

5 minutes d'attente et je peux monter dans la train à peine ai-je posé le pied sur le quai que j'entend «maman », je lève les yeux et voie mes proches ainsi que mes meilleurs amis scander mon nom dans toute la gare. Des banderoles où l'on pouvait lire « Bon voyage, tu vas nous manquer », ils ne devaient pas venir à la gare, les adieux et les grands discours ne sont pas mon fort mais essayer de leur dire quelque chose, vous pouvez être sur qu'ils n'en feront qu'à leur tête. Tous les passagers sourient face à cette marque d'attention.

**Bande d'enfoirés !** Leur dis-je des sanglots dans la voix.

**Hey surveille ton langage jeune fille !** me dit ma soeur.

**Tu vas nous manquer !** Hurle Claire qui se met à pleurer dans les bras de son homme Sylvain portant leur fils Ethan de 2ans ½.

**On t'aime, profites bien !** Me dit Sarah, enceinte de 5mois, qui se tient à son marie Théo.

**Hey profites bien des beaux anglais, ma poulette !** Ca c'est Lucie qui me fait de grands gestes prête à passer par dessus la rambarde.

**Calme toi Lucie, t'es enceinte je te rappelle**. La réprimande son homme Mathéo.

**Je vous aime aussi, on se voit en août !** Leur dis-je en riant les larmes aux yeux.

Je leur envoie un baiser de la main et monte dans le train. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à nous.

PDV Rob

**Robert, Robert on t'aime, t'es trop beau, I LOVE YOU Robert !**

Putain de bordel de merde, toujours les même phrases, les mêmes répliques, c'est épuisant à force. J'ai envie de leur hurler d'aller se faire foutre que les fans hystériques c'est pas mon truc mais le regard peu amical que me lance mon agent me dissuade alors je prend mon plus beau des mes sourires hypocrites et salue mes fans, signe des autographes.

Après 10 minutes de « courbettes », je monte dans le taxi direction LAX, je rentre enfin chez moi dans ma ville Londres pour des vacances bien méritées. Je retire mes lunettes et ma casquette et rencontre le regard de mon agent qui en dit long sur la conversation qui va suivre. Elle lance les hostilités :

**Tu fais chier Robert, il va falloir te reprendre. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça. T'as 26 ans, tu as la vie ...**

**Arrête Stéphanie.** La coupais-je. **Ne me refait pas la morale, j'y ai le droit à chaque sortie en publique. C'est bon.**

**Alors arrête de te comporter comme un con, ça fait plus d'un an, tu penses pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose. Elle l'a fait apparemment.**

**Merci j'ai vu, enfonce pas le couteau.**

**Désolé Rob mais de toute la promotion du dernier volet, tu étais plus que malheureux et malgré tes talents de comédien excuse moi de te dire que ça se voyait. Je ne connais pas les détails de votre histoire mais maintenant que la saga est terminée, passe à autre chose. Sors voit d'autre personne, retourne aux sources, je sais pas moi.** S'énerve-t-elle.

**T'énerve pas, écoute , merci pour tes conseils mais je vais me démerder tout seul hein pas besoin qu'on me materne, j'en ai assez de ma famille et de Tom.**

**Ca sert à rien de parler avec toi, fait chier !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Et voilà, toujours la même discussion, toujours la même conclusion, elle me fait chier, je la fais chier. Tom mon meilleur pote n'intervient même plus dans nos disputes. Il est là pour me soutenir sans lui j'aurais déjà sombré et dans ce milieu c'est rapide et facile. Il me regarde avec compassion et me met la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutient, je lui rend son sourire et me tourne vers le paysage.

Il y 18 mois, j'étais heureux, j'entretenais une relation avec ma partenaire de Twilight, Kristen. J'étais amoureux, elle avait quitter son fiancé pour moi et on est resté ensemble environ 2 ans ½. Entre LA et Londres, ses tournages et les miens. Bref pas facile mais j'avais décidé de faire des efforts en m'installant à LA avec elle, malgré l'éloignement avec ma famille. Je voulais me poser, une maison, une vie de couple et puis l'idée d'avoir une famille a commencé à me travailler mais Kristen m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête, de plus nous ne devions pas nous exposer au public, notre relation devait rester secrète. Ordre de nos managers respectifs. Tout aller bien jusqu'à ce que Mickaël refasse surface.

L'arrêt de la voiture me sort de mes pensées.

**Allez ma poule, on rentre à la maison.** Me dit Tom en tapant le dos.

**Hum**

**Tu devrais être content de rentrer, je vais m'occuper de toi. On va passer des vacances pèpères. Je nous y vois, soleil, bière, transat sur ta terrasse. On appelle Bobby, Marcus et Sam.** Explique-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, le regard rêveur.

Je m'aperçoit que sans ces 4 là, je serait au bord du gouffre, je dois faire des efforts pour eux et ma famille. Ce retour aux sources ne peut pas me faire de mal. Je lui répond alors.

**Oublie pas le bermuda et les tongs.**

**Je te préfère comme ça mec. Tu vas voir on va s'éclater.** Hurle-t-il en montant dans l'avion. **Merci mademoiselle**, dit-il à l'hôtesse.

**Dragueur !** Lui lance-je

La jeune femme rougit et mon ami est on ne peut plus fier de lui, se pavanant comme un paon.

Après avoir trouvé nos places, Tom se met à faire des clins d'oeil à l'hôtesse, je sourit à cette vision, il a toujours cette facilité à approcher les femmes. Moi j'étais un peu comme lui mais depuis, je suis devenu un genre « ours », associal. En fait j'évite les femmes, pourtant avec ma notoriété je n'aurait qu'à me baisser pour choisir mais non, j'ai eu trop mal. Je rêve d'une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis qui se fiche de savoir que je suis Edward ou Tyler ou autre personnage. Mais bon c'est pas demain le veille.

**On décolle ma poule !** me lance Tom. **Hâte de rentrer moi.**

**Moi aussi mec, moi aussi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le seconde chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle intervalle je vais publier, je fais au mieux._

_Chapitre 2_

**Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés.** Me dit doucement le chauffeur de taxi, me sortant de ma sieste.

**Oh pardon, je me suis endormie**. Lui dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

**Y a pas de mal, c'est vrai qu'avec cette chaleur, on a tendance à somnoler.**

**C'est bien vrai, merci pour la course ...**

**Daniel, Daniel O'Connell, mais mes amis m'appelle Dany.**

**Moi c'est Anaïs.**

Première journée à Londres et la première personne est un très gentil chauffeur de taxi. Pourvu que ça continue.

**Un bien joli prénom pour une bien jolie jeune femme !** Me dit-il taquin.

**Hé bien Daniel, votre femme serait ravie de vous entendre.** Lui répondis-je en lançant un regard malicieux vers son alliance.

**Dany et ma femme dirait que j'ai raison**.

Nous éclatons de rire tous les deux. Dany me raconte alors qu'il est marié depuis presque 30 ans avec sa femme Marie et qu'il l'aime comme au premier jour. Mon coeur se sert alors suite à cette déclaration, moi mon premier amour, je l'ai perdu il y a 4 ans me laissant le plus beau des cadeaux derrière lui, mon fils Tom.

**Merci Dany !** Lui dis-je. **Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

**Vous inquiétez pas, je suis mon propre patron. Et d'ailleurs je vais rentrer chez moi auprès de ma petite femme.** Me dit-il en souriant. **Voilà ma carte n'hésitez pas à m'appeler et puis vous viendrez dîner avec votre fils, ma femme sera ravie de vous rencontrer**. Il me tend sa carte, je la glisse alors dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

**Bonne soirée et rentrez bien**. Il rentre alors dans son taxi et m'envoie un geste de la main pour me saluer.

Ma main sur la poignée de la porte, je prend une grande bouffée d'air et entre dans mon appartement. Et là je reste sur le cul, les ouvriers et les décorateurs ont fait un superbe travail. Je me sens déjà à l'aise, je longe un couloir qui accueille un grand miroir et entre dans la pièce principale, le style loft new-yorkais, des murs gris et couverts de briques, des meubles simples et pratiques. La cuisine est ouverte sur le salon, elle est dans les tons inox et rouge laqué, une pure merveille. Deux grandes baies vitrées mènent sur un balcon enfin plutôt une terrasse. Mon bureau à lui aussi un accès à la terrasse. Ma chambre à sa propre salle de bain et des immenses placards, les murs de beige ce qui créé une ambiance chaleureuse et zen. Génial !

Tom aura sa propre chambre, dans les tons vert, il veut une chambre dinosaures avec un beau lit mezzanine. Juste à côté se situe la chambre d'ami avec qui il partagera la seconde salle de bain. Enfin le rêve de toute femme d'intérieur, une buanderie super équipée.

J'appelle toute de suite Sonia ma chef des travaux pour féliciter et remercier toute l'équipe. Je me sens bien dans cette maison. Y a plus qu'à attendre les déménageurs et de personnaliser tout ça. En attentant, je vais essayer ce superbe fauteuil relax qui me fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure.

Mmmh qu'est ce qu'on est bien chez soit. Je m'endors sur cette douce pensée.

PDV Rob

**Rob !**

**Mmmh !**

**Rob, réveil toi on arrive.**

**Ouai, mmh !**

**Te rendors pas belle au bois dormant**. Me chuchote Tom en me caressant la joue. Ce qui me fait sursauter.

**Ôte tes sales pattes de moi**, je repousse ses mains et me redresse vivement.

**Oh t'emballe pas ma créature de rêve. **Rit-il

**Ah Ah très drôle.**

**Bien dormi**

**Ouai,** lui dis-je en baillant et m'étirant.

Après un atterrissage plutôt brusque, le pilote doit être pressé de retrouver sa femme et avoir récupérer nos bagages. Nous filons vers la sortie, direction ma famille. Mes parents sont venus nous chercher, ça fait 2 mois que je ne les ai pas vu alors ça peut se comprendre.

**Clare, Richard, on est là !** Se met à hurler Tom en faisant de grands gestes.

**Oh mes chéris, je suis contente de vous voir. Vous m'avez tellement manqué.** Nous dit ma mère en nous prenant dans ses bras.

**Nous aussi m'man**. Je m'apprête à embrasser mon père mais ma mère refuse de nous lâcher.

**Maman ... Maman ... MAMAN ! **

**Pardon mon chéri, je suis émue. Désolée.** Dit-elle en me relâchant.

**Salut papa !**

**Salut mon grand, vous avez fait bon voyage ? **Nous demande-t-il

**Oh oui Richard, vous auriez vu la petite hôtesse, mmh à croquer.** Mon père se met à rire. **Mais Rob lui à dormi tout le long.**

**Occupes toi de ton cul, **lui dis-je.

**Je préférerai m'occuper de celui de l'hôtesse.** Rit-il

Nous éclatons tous de rire et ma mère le réprimande en rigolant. Nous prenons la direction de chez Tom pour le déposer, il me rejoindra chez moi après une bonne sieste.

Après avoir salué mes parents et leur avoir promis de venir dîner chez eux le lendemain, je m'engage dans l'immeuble et prend l'ascenseur. Me voilà seul, seul pour réfléchir, à ma vie. Je suis un acteur qui connaît le succès, ma vie professionnelle est au beau fixe, je croule sous les propositions mais est ce dont je rêve vraiment? Ma passion c'est la musique et j'aurai beaucoup aimé composer un album. Vivre de cette passion comme Sam, Bobby ou Marcus ou même ma soeur. Non pas que le métier de comédien me déplaise mais toute cette hystérie à côté me file des migraines.

J'entre dans mon appartement, acheté il y a peu, je voulais quelque chose dans un quartier calme et discret. Mes voisins les plus proches sont un couple de personnes âgées qui surveille les lieux lorsque je suis en déplacement.

Les volets sont baissés, je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que se soit, je me dirige vers ma chambre, me jette sur le lit et sombre dans les bras de morphée.

Ding Ding

C'est quoi ce bordel, je me lève avec à contre coeur et vais ouvrir. Tom et toute la bande sont là.

**Alors ma poule, tu dormais. T'en a pas eu assez dans l'avion.**

**Je t'emmerde Tom**. Salut les gars.

**Hey mec**. Me dit Sam.** Tu sais ton rôle de vampire est fini, tu peux ouvrir les volets.**

**Ha ha mort de rire.**

Marcus ouvre les volets, le jour m'éblouie. Je me frotte le visage et me dirige vers la cuisine pour faire du café. J'ouvre le placard, ma mère a dû passer par là. Ils sont pleins ainsi que le frigo. Il faut que je pense à la remercier.

**On a croisé des déménageurs dans l'ascenseur. Tu vas avoir des nouveaux voisins.** Me dit Bobby

**Encore des petits vieux, quelle chance !** Me dit Tom avec ironie.

**En même temps, il le font pas chier ces « petits vieux » quand on fait des soirées.** Lui répond Marcus.

Je leur sert un café et on se pose dans le salon, j'ai ouvert la baie vitrée, il fait super beau, autant en profiter à Londres c'est plutôt rare. Tom part se fumer une clope sur le balcon et Sam le suit de près. J'en ai marre d'avoir des odeurs de clope sur mon canapé. Je me retrouve seul avec Bobby, il me sourit, avec lui pas besoin de parler pour savoir que ce qu'il pense. Comme Tom, c'est grâce à lui que je tiens le coup.

**On est là mec**. Me dit-il en mettent sa main sur mon épaule.

**Je sais. Merci mec**. Lui répondis-je en levant la tête vers lui. Tom nous interrompt.

**Hey les mecs venez voir, je crois savoir qui vient d'emménager.**

Nous nous levons et le suivons sur le balcon. J'en profite pour m'allumer une clope. Je lève la tête et je la voie pour la première fois.

PDV Anaïs

**Au revoir et merci encore.**

Voilà les déménageurs viennent de partir et mon salon est plein de cartons, heureusement que les meubles sont déjà là. Il reste plus qu'à installer tous ça. La majorité des affaires est nos vêtements, nos bibelots fétiches, quelques objets de déco et surtout mon matériel de travail. Je suis travailleuse indépendante dans le domaine de l'informatique. J'ai su me faire un nom dans le milieu et je gagne bien ma vie. Mon fils ne manque de rien et je peux payer des vacances à l'autre bout du monde à tous mes proches.

Je commence par mon bureau, ordinateurs installés et tous ce qui va avec. Ma chambre, celle de Tom et me voilà dans le salon à percer les murs pour poser mes tableaux.

Demain j'irai acheter vaisselle et linge de maison, mais pour le moment, une pause s'impose et chez moi qui dit pause dit clope. Je sais c'est pas bien, mon fils me le dit, ma mère aussi, je n'ai que ma soeur de mon côté, en même temps elle fume aussi.

Je sors sur la terrasse côté salon, allume ma clope et m'appuie sur la rambarde. La tête baissée à regarder le sol. Je m'apprête à me perdre dans mes pensées quand j'entends des voix venant de gauche, je tourne alors la tête et voie 5 hommes d'environ mon âge me regarder. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup. Je leur fait un sourire timide et un d'entre eux me fait un geste de la main et me crie un « BONJOUR » enfin il me le hurle, me faisant rire discrètement. Les 3 autres me font un signe de la main que je leur rend quand au dernier il me fixe, lorsque je croise son regard, je ne sais pas quoi y lire, je soutient son regard quelques secondes puis me retourne, écrase ma clope et rentre rapidement. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Je me met de l'eau sur le visage. Le regard de cet homme m'a troublé, la première fois depuis 4 ans. Mais mon reflet me frappe, je passe la main sur ma lèvre, une cicatrise d'environ 3 cm défigure mon visage. Cette trace me suivra toute ma vie, voilà ce qu'il fixait. Arrête de rêver ma pauvre, tu inspires de la pitié pas du désir.

Je prend mon courage à deux mains et retourne au salon pour vider les derniers cartons. Au moins je vais me changer les idées.

PDV Rob

Je reste bouche bée, sur le balcon en face se tient une jeune femme, d'environ mon âge, petite, mince mais pas maigre plutôt musclée même. Des cheveux mis-longs d'une couleur presque identique à la mienne.

**BONJOUR** lui hurle Tom. **Sympa ta nouvelle voisine** me chuchote-t-il malicieusement. **Veinard.**

Je la vois rire face au côté hystérique de mon ami. Marcus, Sam et Bobby se contente de lui envoyer un signe de la main auquel elle répond. Moi je la fixe, je la trouve magnifique, son visage est beau malgré une certaine fatigue qui s'y lit. Son regard m'envoûte mais on y lit une blessure. Je descend mon regard sur ses lèvres et j'aperçoit alors une balafre qui ne l'empêche pas d'être superbe. Qui a pu lui faire une telle chose, un mari violent, une agression ? Je suis dans mes pensées quand je la voie rentrer dans son appartement, stoppant ainsi notre connexion visuelle.

**Hey bah mon cochon, je crois que je vais venir souvent chez toi.** Me lance Sam.

**Oh oui**, lancent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Je ne répond pas trop absorbée dans mes pensées. Bobby me sort de ma transe.

**Vous avez vu sa cicatrise sur le visage.**

**Ouai**, lui répond Marcus. **Tu crois qui lui est arrivé quoi ?**

**C'est bon les commères**, leur rétorque Tom.** Je pense pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'on fasse une fixette là dessus.**

**Ca ne gâche pas sa beauté**. Leur dis-je rêveur.

A ce moment là 4 paires de yeux me regardent étonnées par ma confession. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas parler ainsi d'une femme depuis longtemps. Je voie un grand sourire naître sur leurs lèvres.

**Quoi ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça.**

**Oh t'énerve pas ma poule, ça fait juste plaisir de t'entendre dire autre chose que « les femmes toutes des salopes ».** Me répond Tom, les autres confirment bien sûr.

**Hum !**

**Grogne pas, c'est génial, tu t'intéresse à une autre femme, elle est pas mal soit dit en passant.** Me dit Sam.

**Tom tu m'avais pas parler de bières dans l'avion.** Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

**Oui mec, sont au frais**. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il se stoppe et se retourne.** J'ai parler aussi de terrasse, terrasse qui se situe en face de chez ta sublime voisine.**

Son haussement de sourcils est très explicite. Je lui tire la langue, très puéril me direz vous. Il va chercher les bières pendant que les autres s'installent autour de ma table de jardin en se foutant de ma gueule. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, naturelle, bien foutue quand même mais je ne veux pas qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi parce que je suis célèbre.

Tom revient alors avec les bières et nous nous mettons à discuter. Mes pensées se dirigent alors vers ma voisine et mon regard aussi, elle est en train de planter des clous dans les murs pour poser des tableaux. Debout sur son escabeau, légèrement penchée en avant, mettant en évidence ses jolies fesses. Ho il m'arrive quoi là. Je regarde vers les gars, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir vu mon malaise. Reprend toi Rob.

J'essaye d'entrer dans la conversation mais mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers ma voisine. Plus de trace d'elle dans son salon, je souffle déçu. Je lève les yeux vers mes potes, ils me regardent tous, après réflexion, ils ont du remarquer mon trouble. Je leur lance un regard « Quoi, occupez vous de vos fesses ». Ils se mettent à rigoler. Bande de cons. Je baisse la tête et rumine dans mon coin. C'est Tom qui me fait réagir en se mettant à crier.

**Pardon Mademoiselle ?** Hurle-t-il à ma voisine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un troisième chapitre tout chaud, je me poste aussitôt sinon je vais faire des modifications et ne jamais poster._

_PS : Désolé pour les anonymes, le problème est résolu._

_A plus_

_Chapitre 3_

**PDV Anaïs**

Voilà tableaux mis en place, une bonne chose de faite. J'arrête pour aujourd'hui. J'ai bien envie de me prélasser sur le balcon, il y a un beau soleil. C'est décidé, je prend mon transat, une bière et mon Pc portable.

Lunettes sur le nez, je m'installe, je peux voir les jeunes hommes de tout à l'heure en train de discuter. Ils ont l'air vraiment sympa. Mes pensées se tournent vers le plus discret dont le regard m'a quelque peu perturbé tout à l'heure. Il est vraiment beau, un charme fou, un style débraillé mais restant classe, cheveux pas réellement coiffés même pas du tout je pense, je m'attarde sur ses lèvres, il est en train de boire une gorgée, je sens mon bas ventre s'enflammer, j'aimerai tellement être à la place de cette bouteille.

Anaïs, espèce de perverse ! Retour à la réalité. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Réponse simple; 4 ans sans toucher un homme ça te parle. Ok je le reconnaît mais là.

Je me reprend et essaye de me mettre à bosser. Je suis plongé dans mon travail quand un de ses amis, brun, yeux bleus, plutôt mince, m'interpelle.

**Pardon Mademoiselle ?**

Je relève la tête, lui sourie pour l'inciter à continuer.

**Désolé de vous déranger, mais on vient de voir que vous étiez la nouvelle voisine de mon pote.** Il met la main sur l'épaule de mon bel inconnu. Chic c'est lui mon voisin.

« MON » bel inconnu, ça suffit !

**On voulait se présenter**. Me dit-il. **Moi c'est Tom.** A ce moment là je me met à rire, Tom comme mon fils. Il me regarde intrigué. **C'est mon prénom qui vous fait rire ? **Me demande-t-il.

**Pardon, je suis désolée. **

**Ou ma tête peut-être ? **

**Non pas du tout et évitez de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 80 ans.**

Ils se mettent à rigoler. Même monsieur discret s'y met.

**Ok ...**

**Anaïs, je m'appelle Anaïs !** Lui répondis-je.

**Sam**

**Bobby**

**Marcus**

Ils se présentent chacun leur tour. Sauf le dernier, il a perdu sa langue.( Mmh sa langue. J'ai dit stop).

**Ravi de tous vous rencontrer et tu es ... ?** Demandais-je au bel inconnu.

Les 5 me regardent comme si je venait de Mars.

**J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? **Dis-je tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Ils se reprennent rapidement et l'inconnu me parle pour la première fois.

**Robert mais appelle moi Rob, sinon j'ai l'impression d'avoir 80 ans.** Me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Il me cherche non !

**Tu viens d'arriver,** me dit Tom.

**Oui ce matin, j'ai pris le train et me voilà.**

**Et tu viens d'où, si c'est pas indiscret, bien sûr ?**

**France**

**Whaou tu est française mais t'as pas d'accent, tu parles vraiment bien.** Me dit Sam.

**Merci** . Je me sens gênée tout à coup, je rougit.

**Pourquoi tu as rigoler quand tu as entendu mon prénom, tout à l'heure ?** Me demande Tom.

**Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé**, lui dis-je sincèrement.** J'ai rigolé parce que mon fils s'appelle également Tom.**

C'est alors que Rob se met à froncer les sourcils. C'est quoi son problème, il aime pas les enfants.

**Il n'est pas avec toi, il est resté avec son père ?** Me demande Bobby

**Non pas du tout, il passe ses vacances avec ma famille en France avant de venir ici. Et non il est pas avec son père.** Dis-je mal à l'aise.

Tom a du voir mon malaise, puisqu'il me propose de venir les rejoindre pour prendre une bière et faire plus ample connaissance.

**Je veux pas vous déranger.**

**Tu déranges pas, hein Rob**. Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

**Pas du tout** me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je préfère ça à sa tête de con de tout à l'heure.

**Ok, le temps de traverser l'étage et je suis là. Merci beaucoup.**

**De rien, ça fait plaisir.**

Je me lève et range mes affaires. Je fais un bref passage par la salle de bain, histoire de pas être débraillée non plus. Je prend le pack de bière que j'ai au frigo, j'aime pas arriver les mains vides chez les gens.

Je tourne dans la couloir de l'étage, je lève la tête et voit Rob qui m'attend sur le seuil de sa porte, les mains dans les poches, d'un air timide. Nos regards se rencontrent, il me sourie et je lui rend.

**Merci encore pour l'invitation. Tiens .** Lui dis-je en tendant le pack de bière.

**Merci mais c'était pas obligé. Rentre je t'en prie.**

Je le précède dans son appartement, il ressemble beaucoup au mien mais plus masculin tout de même.

**Sympa chez toi.**

**Merci mais ne te fit pas aux apparences pour le côté rangé, je rentre de voyage. Ma mère est passée par là.**

**Oh tu voyages beaucoup ?**

PDV Rob

Merci Tom, pas que recevoir Anaïs chez moi me pose problème mais c'est chez moi et pas chez Tom. Elle a l'air très gentille. J'ai eu peur lorsqu'elle a parlé de son fils, qui dit enfant dit papa. Elle me plaît vraiment trop et croire qu'il y a un homme autre que son fils dans sa vie ne me plaît pas mais alors pas du tout.

**Alors, on dit merci à son Tom d'amour, qui a inviter la jolie voisine**. Dit-il fier de lui.

**Oh la ferme.**

Les 3 autres se marrent. Bande de ... . Ils m'énervent.

**Quoi t'es pas content qu'elle vienne ?**

**Si mais, tu aurais pu me laisser l'inviter, c'est chez moi, je te rappelle**. Lui répondis-je blasé.

**Oh c'est bon, va plutôt faire ton boulot d'hôte.**

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvre et attend Anaïs les mains dans mes poches. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées quand je la vois arriver. Jolie comme un coeur, une beauté naturelle, elle porte un jean en pantacourt, une tunique blanche très légère et des converses noirs au pied. Elle s'avance vers moi et nos regards se croisent, nous nous sourions.

Je la remercie pour les bières et la fait entrer dans mon appartement, je la voie scruter mon intérieur, elle a l'air d'aimer en tous cas. Je lui précise que le ménage ce n'est pas moi.

Elle pose alors une question qui me confirme qu'elle ne sait pas qui je suis.

**Oui je voyage beaucoup pour mon travail.**

**Oh et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

Les gars me regardent un peu paniqués et étonnés à la fois et je le suis aussi, je dois dire.

**Je bosse dans le cinéma, je suis ... technicien sur les tournages. Alors je suis souvent en déplacement.** Super premier mensonge.

**Ca doit être passionnant.** Me dit-elle avec un sublime sourire.

**Oui ça me plaît alors ...**

**C'est l'essentiel faire ce qu'on aime dans la vie. D'un jour à l'autre on peut tout perdre.** Me dit-elle dans un soupir.

Elle s'avance vers les garçons, me laissant méditer sur sa dernière phrase. Elle a raison, dans la vie il faut faire ce qu'on aime. Cette fille est parfaite.

**Oh la belle au bois dormant, tu te bouge, on a une invitée je te signale.**

**T'as Gueule Tom.**

**Mal élevé va ! **Me répondit-il.

Les gars et Anaïs sont mort de rire face à notre petite scène.

**Un vrai petit couple.** Nous dit-il Bobby.

**Je voie ça.** Lui répond Anaïs. Elle nous sourie.

On s'installe sur la terrasse, prenant l'apéro tranquillement. Nous discutons avec Anaïs pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Elle a l'air à l'aise avec nous. On parle d'elle, de nous, sans trop se dévoiler, elle est curieuse mais dans le bon sens du terme. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, et ça ma plaît beaucoup. Les garçons n'hésitent pas eux à leur dire la vérité, mais j'ai peur qu'elle se barre en courant lorsqu'elle l'apprendra alors ...

Je ne suis jamais sortie avec des « inconnues » si je puis dire, Nina était mannequin et Kristen actrice, alors la normalité je connais pas vraiment mais cette fille me donne envie. Lorsqu'elle a parlé de son fils, je me suis senti mal, d'une part par jalousie et puis ça fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs.

J'en profite pour l'observer. Un joli visage, des yeux d'un magnifique vert, sa cicatrice ne l'empêche pas d'être magnifique. Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux me dévoilant son cou. Et là je vois une nouvelle cicatrice plus long qui part de son oreille et descend dans son cou. C'est quoi cette merde ! Je serre les poings sur la table. Malheureusement, mon comportement ne passe pas inaperçu.

**Ca va mec, tu te sens bien. **S'inquiète Marcus.

**Ouai, ouai, c'est rien juste une douleur à l'estomac.** J'ai plutôt envie de gerber quand je voie cette fille si fragile pleine de balafres.

**Tu es sûr ?** me demande Anaïs, un peu sourire de compassion sur ses lèvres.

**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas**. Lui répondis-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne.

Un courant électrique passa alors entre nous, impossible de relâcher sa main. Je me sens bien mais vraiment bien tout à coup, je ne souffre plus. La douceur de sa main me donne l'impression d'être à ma place auprès d'elle, j'ai envie de la protéger de prendre soin d'elle, je me sens entier. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher, je me noie dans son regard.

Elle me sourie et se mordille la lèvre. Oh non Anaïs, arrête de faire ça je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser.

**Hum hum ...**

Ce grattement de gorge de Tom, nous ramènent tous deux à la réalité. Nous nous lâchons la main. Elle rougit et baisse la tête, moi je me retourne vers cet empêcheur de tourner en rond et lui lance un regard noir, si mes yeux étaient des fusils, il serait mort. Mais cet enfoiré à un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Bon pizza.** Lance Sam. Je le remercie intérieurement pour ce changement de sujet.

**Ouai, je te suis mec, vous en êtes ?** Nous demande-t-il tour à tour. Nous acquiesçons.

**Je vais vous laisser, merci pour l'invitation.** Lance tout à coup Anaïs en se levant.

**Mais non**. Dis-je sans réfléchir.

Tous le monde se retourne vers moi, bravo Rob, champion pour attirer l'attention.

**Je veux dire ... tu es ... tu es toute seule ... c'est triste de rester seul.** Bégaye-je. Génial Rob, de mieux en mieux.

**Oh comme c'est gentil ma poule.** Me charrie Tom en me caressant le dos.

**Casse-toi Tom, tu fais chier.** Le repoussais-je.

**Vous battez pas, je vais y aller, merci Rob, mais j'ai du boulot et je ne veux pas me coucher tard.** Me dit Anaïs avec un petit sourire gêné.

**Comme tu veux**, répondis-je déçu en la raccompagnant à la porte.

Elle dit au revoir aux gars qui bien sûr réclamèrent un câlin chacun. Je les fusille un à un du regard. Salopards. Et ça se dit mes potes. Rhhh.

Nous voilà sur le palier, j'ai du mal à la laisser partir. On a l'air de deux idiots à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. On dirait des ados de 17 ans à la fin de leur premier rencard sauf que c'est pas un rencard et cette fille je ne la connais que depuis 3 heures mais je sais déjà que je ne peux plus me passer d'elle.

**Bon bah j'y vais, merci Rob sincèrement, vous m'avez mis à l'aise, vous êtes très gentils et ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

Elle me prend alors dans ses bras, sa tête contre mon torse et moi je pose la mienne dans ses cheveux, elle sent le pêche. Mmh, je me sens bien, trop bien même. Jamais Kristen ne m'a fais me sentir ainsi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi mais que c'est bon. Je la sens se détacher et lever la tête vers moi, nos regards s'accrochent, elle se mordille la lèvre et elle fixent les miennes.

Pris d'une pulsion, je m'approche et fonce sur ses lèvres...

**Tu veux quoi comme pizza ma poule.** Hurle Tom depuis le salon.

Ce qui a pour conséquence de nous séparer brusquement. Je me sens con tout à coup, merci Tom, merci beaucoup;

**Cette fois j'y vais me dit Anaïs. Passez une bonne soirée**, elle hésite et fini par me déposer un baiser sur la joue. Et se sauve sans que j'ai le temps de lui répondre. Me voilà comme un abruti dans le couloir à la regarder partir. Je me reprend, et entre en furie dans l'appart.

- **TOM**, Hurlais-je.


	4. Chapter 4

_Line () : je pense que ce chapitre répondra à ton interrogation._

_Et de 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaise_

_Chapitre 4_

**PDV Anaïs**

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal m'endormir hier soir, une fois rentré, j'ai sauté sur mon téléphone et appelé mon fils, j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Il m'a raconté sa journée, en insistant sur le gâteau aux pommes qui mamie lui avait fait et qu'il l'avait aidé à mettre les pommes dans le plat. Que son oncle a voulu lui apprendre à faire du vélo sans les petites roues, qu'il était tombé le genou écorché, je cite «Je me suis ouvert le genou, y avait du sang partout, enfin tonton m'a mis un pansement et il s'est fait disputé par mamie et la sœur de Seb, elle m'a fait un câlin », il faut savoir que cette sœur à 16 ans, un vrai charmeur à 3 ans. Ca promet.

Après quelques larmes de chaque côté, des bisous et des « je t'aime », j'ai appelé Claire, de toute mes amies, c'est celle à qui je parle plus facilement de mes sentiments, c'est elle qui était là quand on m'a annoncé la mort d'Axel, elle a été la première à me prendre dans ses bras.

Je lui ai raconté mon arrivée et surtout ma rencontre avec mon « sexy voisin » comme elle l'a surnommé.

**Je suis perdue Claire, je viens à peine de poser mes bagages que je rencontre un mec génial qui me retourne le cœur.**

**C'est normal, ma poulette, tu viens de passer 4 ans à t'occuper à fond de ton fils, tu as bossé dur pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Tu as donné tant d'amour autour de toi malgré le drame que tu as vécu, on a toujours pu compter sur toi. C'est normal que tu aies le droit au bonheur en retour.**

**Putain !** Je fonds en larmes

**Hey surveille ton langage jeune fille !** me dit-elle en riant.

**Désolée, j'ai peur de me laisser aller, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été proche d'un homme que ce soit sentimentalement ou physiquement.**

**Pourtant, je croyais que tu utilisais fréquemment, le jouet qu'on t'a offert l'an dernier.** Répondis-elle taquin.

**Ha ha très drôle.**

**Plus sérieusement, te pose pas trop de questions, vit au jour le jour et pour Tom ne t'inquiète pas, son bonheur passe par le tien. Il sera ravi que sa maman soit amoureuse.**

**Ouai si tu le dit.**

On a continué à parler pendant 45 minutes avant que Sylvain nous sermonne comme des gamines parce qu'il était plus de 11 heures et qu'il était en manque de sa petite femme. Bande d'obsédés ! Sympa pour les copines célibataires.

Après cette conversation, je me suis plongée dans mes souvenirs. Alex, mon premier amour et jusqu'à présent le seul. On s'est rencontré quand j'avais 15 ans lui en avait 18, et ça était le coup de foudre. 7 ans de bonheur, entre coup de gueule et passion torride.

Puis premier appartement, premier boulot, puis annonce du premier bébé, ça faisait 6 mois qu'on était en « essai bébé ». Septembre, la bonne nouvelle tombe, je suis enceinte d'un mois.

Le bonheur total, mais le destin nous a rattrapé. Une semaine après l'annonce, après un repas de famille, nous étions sur la route de nuit, ma mère, ma sœur et mon frère dans leur voiture derrière. Bref peu de monde sur la route et puis une annonce à la radio, un chauffard vient de prendre l'autoroute en sens inverse et nous incite à se stopper sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence ou sur l'aire la plus proche. Une aire est indiquée à 500m, parfait, Alex prévient ma mère étant au volant, je ne pouvais pas. Mais malheureusement 500 mètres c'était trop et j'entends encore Alex hurler à côté de moi et le trou noir. Réveil 3 jours plus tard à l'hôpital, le médecin m'explique ce qui m'arrive mais j'en ai que faire, Alex est ma seule préoccupation. On m'amène à lui, il est avec ses parents qui me sautent alors au cou, m'accusant, m'insultant, me menaçant. Alex s'emporte et les met dehors, les insultant également et leur disant de ne plus nous approcher.

5 heures c'est le temps que nous avons eu pour s'envoyer des « je t'aime », se toucher, s'embrasser. 5 heures c'est le temps qui a fallut à Alex pour me faire promettre d'être heureuse. 5 heures, c'est le temps que nous avons eu ensemble avant qu'Alex ne s'éteigne à jamais.

Je suis restée là, à le regarder s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, ce sont les médecins sûrement alerter par leurs appareils de contrôle qui m'ont sortis de la chambre, c'est là que Claire m'a attrapé avant que je ne tombe. C'est à partir de ce moment là que ma vie a changé.

Après cet événement, je suis repartie chez ma mère, je me suis plongée à fond dans le boulot, toute en amenant ma grossesse à terme, j'ai reportée tout l'amour que j'avais pour Alex sur Tom, je me suis arrangée pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Ma famille et mes amis, voilà ce qu'il me reste. La famille d'Alex, plus jamais entendu parler, et je m'en fou.

Me voilà 4 ans plus tard, commençant réellement une nouvelle vie, et le destin frappe de nouveau mais dans le bon sens cette fois, je suis perdue. Rob m'attire beaucoup mais est-ce que je trahie Alex en pensant de cette manière à un autre homme ? Il m'a fait promettre d'être heureuse, est-ce à cela qu'il pensait ?

**Hmmmmmm, Alex, je dois faire quoi ?** Pensais-je tout haut.

Ce presque baiser a réveillé des sentiments qui étaient jusque là enterrés. Je m'emballe sûrement, serait-il prêt à vivre quelque chose avec une femme blessée et meurtrie par la vie ? Je verrai bien où tout cela nous mène.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormie.

[...]

**550 livres, s'il vous plaît, madame. **

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me lâche dans un magasin d'ameublement et de déco. Je m'en sors avec une immense étagère pour mon bureau, tout le linge de maison, la vaisselle et des petits imprévus qui sont devenus grands. Le problème maintenant c'est de remonter tous cela à la maison, j'envisage de garder le caddie pour faciliter les choses mais le regard que me lance le vigil m'en dissuade.

De retour à la maison, je remonte en premier les choses légères. Et quand vient le tour de l'étagère, je rigole moins. Une idée géniale me vient, je récupère le socle roulant qui se trouve sous ma plante et le tour est joué. Bien calé dans l'ascenseur, j'appuie sur le bouton du 4 ème. L'ascenseur s'arrête au RDC et là ...

**PDV Rob**

**TOM, espèce de gros con.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.** Me répondit-il hilare.

**Putain, je ... tu ... merde fait chier.** Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Il stoppe ses rires et s'assoie à mes côtés.

**Ho c'est quoi le problème, tu as embrassé « jolie voisine » et elle t'a giflée.** Me sort-il, un brin taquin. Je lève la tête et il comprend tout.

**Putain, t'es amoureux et je viens de te casser ton coup.**

**Hmmmmm**

**C'est vrai mec !** Me demande Sam. Je sens leurs regards sur moi.

**Je ne sais pas, je sais plus, elle m'a retournée le cerveau et tout.**

**Oh bah putain de merde.** Me dit Bobby

**T'es sûr de toi. **Merci Marcus**.**

**Je ... enfin c'est ... putain oui.**

Le silence se fait, et ça devient pesant, je sors me fumer une clope sur le balcon, les gars n'insistent pas. J'ai besoin d'être seul, la dernière fois que je me suis senti comme ça s'était avec Kristen.

On s'est connu sur le tournage de la saga Twilight, quand j'ai su qu'elle jouerait le rôle de Bella, j'ai voulu passer le casting et ça a marché. Mon rêve devenait réel. Mais elle avait Mickaël et il était ensemble depuis longtemps alors je me suis effacé. Puis au fur et à mesure des mois et des années, on s'est rapproché et elle l'a quitté pour moi, le bonheur total enfin presque, on ne devait pas exposer notre relation au grand jour, « business is business » comme on dit. Bref plus d'un an à se cacher, mais le plus dur était vraiment de devoir être éloigné à cause de nos emplois du temps respectifs, moi à Budapest, elle à LA. Enfin la merde quoi et puis j'ai eu des envies de famille, prendre un chez nous, faire des projets. Et l'idée d'avoir un bébé m'a attirée. Je lui en ai parlé, implicitement bien sûr et elle m'a avouée ne pas être encore prête pour ça mais que je serai papa un jour. Le temps passe et la distance devient de plus en plus grande et les nouvelles se font rares. Un jour, tu arrives à l'improviste et puis tu la trouves dans le salon dans les bras de son ex, alors tu demandes des explications et on te dit que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme n'est pas interdit. Je me suis fait engueuler en plus, leur amitié s'est agrandie et moi j'ai laissé faire, comme un con.

Je ne suis pas de nature hyper possessif, fouiller dans les affaires de ma copine pour rechercher des preuves ou autres ce n'est pas mon truc. Ce jour là, son téléphone sonne, je me permets de répondre, c'est peut-être important. Et là un médecin ne me laisse pas le temps de me présenter et m'annonce que je dois venir faire un bilan suite à l'avortement que j'ai subit, il y a 5 jours. Mon monde s'écroule d'un coup, mon bonheur fait place à l'enfer. Ai-je déjà été mauvais dans une autre vie pour le payer ainsi ? Je n'ai pas attendu qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain, j'ai fait ma valise, veillant à ne rien oublier. Je me suis assis sur le lit, elle est alors sorti toute guillerette, elle a vu mon air en colère. Je lui ai alors transmis le message du médecin, son teint est devenu livide. Elle a cherché des excuses toutes les plus débiles les unes que les autres, je lui ai demandé qu'une seule chose, si j'étais le père ou si des cornes allaient me pousser, elle m'a dit ne pas avoir dépassé le stade des baisers avec son ex.

Sur ces derniers mots je suis parti pour l'aéroport, arrivé à Londres j'ai tout déballé à mes parents, mes sœurs et mes potes, personne d'autre n'est au courant. Depuis ce jour, ma confiance en les femmes est quasi inexistante. La promo du dernier film a été très dur pour moi, la voir se pavaner au bras de son enculé de mec.

Voilà où j'en suis et sortie de sa France natale, ma jolie voisine est en train de changer ma vie. Je la vois allongé dans un fauteuil absorbée par la télé. Elle est belle, elle me donne envie de la rejoindre pour que je puisse me blottir contre elle.

**hmmmmm, qu'es tu en train de faire de moi, belle étrangère ?**

[...]

**Robert, désolé de vous déranger, mais pourrais-je avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? **Me demande une gamine de 12 ans à peine. Je souris face à son air timide.

**Bien sûr**. Je lui donne et pose même pour une photo, l'avantage à Londres c'est que les fans sont respectueux et me laissent plutôt tranquille.

Je quitte la boutique de guitare, dans laquelle je viens de m'offrir un petit bijou. Bref je flâne dans le centre commercial et aperçoit dans une boutique de jouet un dinosaure en peluche, je me souviens qu'Anaïs nous a dit que son fils est passionné. C'est décidé je l'achète. Une fois mon shopping fait, je rentre à la maison, histoire de gratter sur ma nouvelle acquisition.

Le taxi me dépose devant l'immeuble, je m'y engouffre, prend mon courrier et appelle l'ascenseur. Il arrive du sous-sol, les portes s'ouvrent et là ma journée s'illumine encore plus.

Elle est là tenant un grand carton en équilibre sur une planche à roulette.

**Salut.** Lui dis-je

**Salut.** Me répondit-elle avec un superbe sourire.

**Retour d'une séance shopping ?** Demandais-je en indiquant le carton.

**Oui et toi aussi à ce que je vois,** dit-elle en me désignant la guitare.

**Oui petit plaisir perso**. Putain c'est moi qui viens de dire ça. Oh le con, c'est sûr elle va croire que je suis un obsédé.

**Chacun son truc, moi je vais monter et ranger une étagère.** Me dit-elle en rigolant.

On éclate alors de rire comme de vrais gamins. Les portes s'ouvrent à notre étage. Je l'aide à déplacer son carton jusqu'à son appartement.

**Et voilà mademoiselle.**

**Merci, la rumeur est donc vraie, un anglais est un vrai gentleman.**

**Parce que tu en doutais.** Dis-je faussement outré.

**Pardon, très cher, il paraît que les anglais aiment aussi une bonne bière ?** Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son frigo.

**Ce n'est pas de refus**. Elle ouvre une bouteille et me la tend. Je la remercie.

Je lève alors les yeux sur son intérieur, c'est à la fois moderne et classe, j'adore, je m'y sens bien. Voyant mon intérêt, elle me fait visiter. Un joli appartement de 5 pièces, la chambre de son fils est chouette, je devrais peut être me prendre un lit de ce genre. T'as 26 ans Rob, pas 4. Bref lorsqu'elle me fait visiter sa chambre, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, disons que le souvenir du presque baisé d'hier soir refait surface. Pour masquer mon trouble, je lui propose de l'aider à monter son étagère. Elle accepte après que je lui ai assuré que ça ne ma dérangeait pas du tout sinon je ne lui aurais pas proposé.

Nous voilà donc agenouillés dans son bureau, elle à me lire la notice de montage et moi à assembler les éléments. Nos mains se frôlent régulièrement lorsqu'elle me passe les planches et à chaque fois je la vois rougir et sourire discrètement.

Non Anaïs ne rougit pas, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser de plus ce débardeur blanc un peu transparent ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je peux apercevoir son soutien-gorge. Ca y est je suis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, putain quel con, heureusement que je porte un jean. Concentre toi Rob, l'étagère est presque terminée, ça va le faire. C'est alors qu'elle vient m'aider, son corps collé au mien, je peux sentir sa poitrine contre mon bras. Bon moi je veux bien me contenir mais faut qu'elle y mette du sien.

Voilà, étagère monté, classeurs et documents rangés, érection toujours au meilleur de sa forme. Putain de bordel de merde. Trouve un truc pour te calmer Rob sinon tu vas être obligé de l'allonger sur son bureau et de ... Oh oh t'es pas sensé te calmer. Tiens le cadeau pour son fils, voilà une idée quelle est bonne. Je lui tends le sac.

- **Merci Rob, c'est … enfin… je…**

Elle paraît gênée de cette attention. C'est alors qu'elle m'attrape la main et m'emmène dans la chambre de son fils. Elle pose la peluche bien évidence sur le lit et se retourne vers moi.

**C'est très gentil Rob, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.** Me dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je lui relève.

**Ca me fait super plaisir et puis je l'ai vu dans la boutique et je n'ai pas pu résister.** Lui répondis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

**Merci beaucoup**. C'est alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse la joue en s'y attardant plus que d'habitude.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce baiser. Je la sens se détacher de moi.

**Quand il va voir ça, tu peux être sûr de te faire un nouveau copain.**

**Ha ouai et sa maman aussi elle veut bien être mon amie ?** Lui demandais-je, d'une petite voix timide (à défaut d'être plus).

**Bien sûr** me dit-elle, la voix rauque en fixant tour à tour, mes lèvres et mes yeux.

Je me penche alors et m'apprête pour la seconde fois à l'embrasser, nos deux corps se rapprochent, j'avance ma main pour la poser sur ma joue.

Et là les « Kings of leon » nous font sursauter. Putain de téléphone. Je sors de ma transe, m'excuse auprès d'elle et décroche.

**QUOI ?** Répondis-je énervé.

**Oh t'énerve pas mec, on est en bas de chez toi, dîner chez tes parents je te rappelle.** Dit Bobby. Putain, fais chier, ils vont tous m'appeler dans ces moments. Et ça se dit mes potes.

**Heu, ouai, je suis là dans 2 min.** Et je raccroche.

Je me retourne vers Anaïs, elle a la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle me sourit et je lui rends.

**Les gars m'attendent en bas, dîner chez mes parents, alors …**

**Pas de souci, amuse toi bien, profites de ta famille, c'est important.**

**C'est vrai, à plus tard alors, bonne soirée**. Je me penche et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle rougit.

**Au revoir et merci pour tout ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui.**

**De rien ma belle.** Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil en partant.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et souffle un bon coup. Deuxième tentative échouée. Je pense que je vais faire un feu de joie et balancer Tom et Bobby dedans. C'est une idée géniale.


	5. Chapter 5

_lilie08 : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite_

_Line : je pense que ça serait moins drôle et trop simple s'il n'y avait pas des copains chiants, merci pour tes messages et d'être fidèle à ma fiction._

_Chapitre 5_

**PDV Anaïs**

Voilà maintenant 10 jours que je suis à Londres et 10 jours de bonheur malgré l'absence de mon fils qui me manque beaucoup et que j'appelle tous les jours pour entendre sa petite voix me raconter ses journées. J'ai rencontré un sympathique chauffeur de taxi Dany qui m'a présenté sa femme il y deux jours lorsqu'on s'est croisé dans une boutique. Il fait un superbe soleil, pas de pluie. Et j'ai fait la connaissance de 5 spécimens anglais plutôt charmants même si mon attention est accaparée par l'un d'entre eux.

Nous nous sommes croisés régulièrement que ce soit les garçons lorsqu'ils venaient s'incruster chez leur pote, c'est-à-dire presque tous les jours ou que ce soit Rob lui-même au détour d'un couloir, dans l'ascenseur. Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais retrouvés seuls, toujours quelqu'un que ce soit un voisin ou les garçons. Et je dois dire que j'aimerai bien me retrouvé seule avec lui.

Une petite soirée rien que lui et moi, à la maison avec une pizza devant un DVD, je serai blottie dans ses bras dans le même fauteuil que lui. Notre soirée serait tendres caresses et baisers. Et pourquoi pas passer la nuit ensemble, bien qu'il me fasse un effet monstre, suis-je prête à me donner à lui, sachant que je n'ai connu qu'un seul homme dans ma vie ? Je pense que oui, il est doux et gentil, il me donne confiance en moi. Et puis Tom n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il me faut un amoureux pour que je puisse lui faire des câlins d'adultes.

Note personnelle : penser à tuer mon frère et ma sœur pour parler de ça à un gamin de 3 ans.

Et ce n'est pas demain que ça sera le cas, en fait Rob organise un barbecue et je suis invitée. J'ai un peu hésité avant d'accepter, il y aura les garçons jusque là ça va mais aussi ses sœurs et son beau-frère. Je suis un peu anxieuse face à ça. Enfin y a pas ses parents encore heureux, ça aurait fait trop conventionnel à mon goût.

Je suis en train de finaliser un projet quand mon téléphone sonne, tient, je ne connais pas le numéro mais c'est un numéro anglais. Je décroche.

**Allo !**

**Bonjour, Anaïs ?** Une voix de femme, mais comment connaît-elle mon prénom ?

**Oui, je peux vous aider ?**

**Oh oui, mon frère m'a dit que du bien de vous et pour tout vous avouer vous êtes ma dernière chance.** Ok qui est son frère et c'est quoi cette histoire de dernière chance.

**Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.** Lui expliquais-je gentiment.

**Oh pardon, je suis trop nulle, désolée. Je suis tellement stressée.** Me dit-elle en riant. **Je suis Lizzy la sœur de Rob.**

Whaou, ok Anaïs, reprend toi. Pourquoi Rob a-t-il parlé de moi à sa sœur ? Ca veut dire qu'il parle de toi en tout cas. Vrai et tu crois qu'il parle de toi à tout le monde ? Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par le fameuse Lizzy qui se racle la gorge.

**Désolée, je ne savais pas que Rob parlait de moi à ses sœurs.**

**Et à mes parents aussi.** Me dit-elle en rigolant. D'accord, respire Anaïs, respire.

**Ha … euh … et comment puis-je te sauver la vie ?**

**Voilà, je suis en concert dans 15 jours et avec ma sœur ont a eu la génialissime idée, sent l'ironie dans ma voix, de tout organiser nous même. Réservation salle, affiches, invitations, la totale quoi mais le type qui devait nous faire le site Web vient de me lâcher comme une merde, il m'a pondu un site à chier, à encaisser le fric et tchao. **

Je comprends sa colère, j'ai eu affaire à un type de ce genre pour un client. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire, j'ai récupéré l'argent de mon client et j'ai fait une réputation horrible à cet arnaqueur. Je ne supporte pas ces gens là.

**Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu aimerais que je te face un nouveau site en urgence ?**

**Exactement.** Me dit-elle. **Mais urgence est un faible mot en fait, on comptait vendre les places via ce site en plus des distributeurs habituels. En plus il devait me faire le graphisme pour les flyers, les affiches et les vêtements … Et voilà c'est la merde**. Me dit-elle en sanglotant. Je n'aime pas ça, je vais m'occuper de cet enfoiré moi.

**Ok Lizzy, ne te met pas dans un état pareil. Dit moi quand tu es dispo et on s'occupe de ça.**

**Ma sœur bosse et je suis en cours toute la semaine mais comme on se voit demain soir, on pourrait en parler ?**

C'est sur ces mots que nous avons convenues de parler de son projet demain soir lors de la soirée.

En raccrochant, je fus encore un peu déboussolé par le fait que Rob est parlé de moi à se famille et je ne cacherai pas que ça me fait peur et plaisir à la fois. Quelle histoire !

[…]

**Alors toi, comme ça on a rencontré un bel anglais, je vois que tu as écouté mes conseils.** Me dit Lucie taquine.

**Lucie ! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, alors si tu t'y mets. **

**Mais non c'est génial, ça fait trop longtemps que tu es seule pas poule.**

**Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Tom et vous tous.**

**Oui mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord pour faire des trucs sexuels avec toi ni les autres.** Me dit-elle

**HAAAAA, mais t'es qu'une perverse, ma parole.**

**Les hormones, chérie, les hormones.**

**J'en connais un qui ne doit pas se plaindre.**

**Oh oui !** Me dit-elle rêveuse. Dégueux.

**Stop ! Arrête-toi là.**

**Sérieusement Anaïs, avant d'être une maman, tu es une femme et tu as le droit au bonheur, ton fils n'attend que ça.**

**Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Je dois m'attendre à recevoir un appel de Sarah qui me dit la même chose ?**

**Non, elle est avec moi donc on économise un appel.**

Je vois alors Sarah apparaître à l'écran son ventre tout arrondi, elle lève les deux pouces en l'air pour m'indiquer qu'elle est d'accord avec les dires de Lucie. Je sourie face à cette image. Ils ont eu tellement de mal à l'avoir un enfant et puis après plusieurs traitements, ils ont optés pour la fécondation in-vitro. Et la voilà enceinte de jumeaux.

Lucie quand à elle est enceinte de 3 mois, eux ont pris leur temps, ils voulaient être sable dans leur vie avant d'accueillir un nouveau membre.

**Alors toi, pas trop fatiguée.**

**Non, plus affamée** dit-elle en mordant dans un délicieux muffin. Miam !

**Gourmande, alors à quand le sexe des loulous ?**

**En fait on le sait déjà mais comme on se réunit ce soir avec les autres …**

**Oh bah tu me diras demain alors ?**

**Bah en fait, je vais te le dire, enfin de l'écrire pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas**, son homme la rejoint et passe un bras sur ses épaules.

J'attendis qu'elle finisse d'écrire son message, je suis pressée de connaître le sexe des mes futurs neveux ou nièces. Et là je vois apparaître.

« Dans 4 mois tu seras la tata d'un petit Nicolas et d'une petite Lily, Félicitations tata »

Je suis émue et quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je les félicite mais je dois être discrète pour les autres. Je suis trop contente pour eux depuis le temps qu'on les attend ces bouts de choux. Sur ces dernières paroles, je leur souhaite à tous une bonne journée.

[…]

Me voilà en plein milieu de la matinée, j'ai fait tous ce que j'ai à faire. Et j'ai décidé de me regarder le DVD que ma sœur m'a gravé avant de partir. L'histoire d'une jeune fille qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire. Je me souviens avoir lui les livres mais je n'ai jamais vu les films et d'après ma sœur je cite «les acteurs sont trop hots, j'en ai bousillé des petites culottes ». Bref, me voilà installé confortablement dans mon fauteuil et c'est parti.

Après 10 minutes de film, où l'on découvre le quotidien de la jeune héroïne, les fameux vampires commencent à apparaître, lorsque le dernier apparaît à l'écran, je crois rêver …

**PVD Rob**

Ce soir, grosse soirée à la maison, barbecue sur le balcon, les gars viennent, mes sœurs et mon beau-frère et enfin Anaïs, elle a un peu hésité avant de venir, c'est vrai que rencontrer mes sœurs va être une épreuve, elles vont vouloir tout savoir d'elle. Enfin ce que je ne leur ai pas raconté avec les mecs lors du dîner chez mes parents.

**Oh Clare vous savez que Rob à des nouveaux voisins ?** Commença Sam.

**Ah bon ?** Répondis ma mère.

**Oui, une jeune femme et son fils.** Enchaîna Marcus

**Elle s'appelle Anaïs et son fils Tom.** Continua Bobby**. Une fille très gentille et jolie, il faut le dire ?**

**Rob est amoureux d'elle.** Termina Tom et bam tous les regards se tournent vers moi, je fusille du regard Tom, lui est tout sourire.

**TOM !**

**Quoi, c'est toi qui nous l'a dit en plus tu as faillit l'embrasser une fois. **

Ma famille m'interroge du regard, mes sœurs ont un petit sourire malicieux, mon père met sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer qu'il est content et ma mère affiche un sourire aussi grand que celui de Julia Roberts.

**Ok, elle s'appelle Anaïs, son fils Tom à 3 ans mais je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, il est en vacances chez sa grand-mère en France, parce qu'ils sont français. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette femme pire que pour Kristen, j'ai envie d'être avec elle tout le temps mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, elle a l'air très fragile. En plus elle ne sait pas qui je suis, et je lui ai menti sur mon métier… et j'ai faillit l'embrasser deux fois.**

Un silence s'abat sur la pièce, je lève les yeux et vois arriver une masse de cheveux blonds, ma mère et mes sœurs viennent de se jeter sur moi et me font le plus gros des câlins du monde en me félicitant et me disant qu'elles sont contentes pour moi. Tous le monde se met alors à rire, je me sens mieux de leur avoir tout avoué. Mais ma mère me sermonne de lui avoir menti sur ma célébrité et que j'ai pris un gros risque. Je lui explique alors que ça fait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne vous voit pas comme un personnage mais pour ma vraie personnalité. Mais je sais qu'elle a raison.

La soirée se passe super bien et le sujet principal de discussion est Anaïs. Tout le monde l'aime déjà alors qu'ils ne l'ont pas rencontré, ce n'est pas croyable, de vrais gamins.

Nous sommes interrompus par les cris de ma sœur et les insultes qu'elle envoie à son interlocuteur.

**Vous rigolez, j'espère, c'est quoi la merde que vous nous avez pondu ? Et le reste de la commande ? Le concert est dans 15 jours … je m'en fou … quoi … pauvre con … vous êtes un arnaqueur … je vais porter plainte … CONNARD !**

Elle raccroche et fond en larmes, ma sœur Vic, la prend dans ses bras, nous accourrons tous. Tom lui caresse les cheveux. (Il fait quoi lui à ma sœur).

**Hey ma belle qu'est ce qui se passe lui demande-t-il ?** MA BELLE

**Ce … ce … connard de fournisseur vient de me dire que le site est fini, alors je vais voir et le résultat est de la merde. Alors je lui dis et il me sort que c'est ce que j'ai demandé et que pour lui c'est très bien, il a plus le temps de s'occuper de mon projet, il aurait des choses plus importantes. Et moi je suis dans la merde maintenant, le concert est dans 15 jours et pas de publicité, pas de site pour vendre les billets autant annuler quoi.**

Mais quel connard ce type, je vais le tuer le découper et le mettre dans le feu que j'ai allumé pour Tom et Bobby.

Ma sœur se réfugie dans les bras de Tom. Oh y a un truc pas net entre eux. Bobby me sort de mes pensées.

**On va trouver une solution Lizzy.**

**Il faut tout refaire en temps record, impossible, sauf si tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire ça en méga urgence.** Sanglote-t-elle.

Une ampoule vient de l'illuminer au dessus de ma tête, je sors alors mon portefeuille et lui tend la carte de visite d'Anaïs. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. Elle pose alors les yeux sur la carte et son regard s'illumine.

**Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien m'aider ?**

**Appelle là et tu verras.** Lui répondis-je

Et quelques jours plus tard, ma sœur m'annonce qu'elle a contacté Anaïs et qu'elle devait se retrouver à mon barbecue pour en discuter. Je suis trop contente ma sœur s'entend bien avec ma belle. Hmmmmmmmmmmm, c'est trop bon.

Me voilà donc en train de mettre des chips dans un saladier, presque tout le monde est là, il ne manque plus qu'Anaïs, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, depuis qu'elle a mis ses rideaux, je ne peux plus jouer au voyeur.

DING DONG

Elle est là, je respire un bon coup, traverse le salon sous le regard des autres et m'engage dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre. Anaïs est là devant moi, habillé simplement comme à son habitude. Elle porte un saladier dans les bras. Mais je remarque quelque chose de changer dans son regard, elle a l'air triste et blessée.

**Salut**

**Salut.** Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

**Entre je t'en prie,** je m'écarte pour la laisser passer.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander comment elle va que mes sœurs lui sautent dessus pour faire connaissance.

Nous sommes tous installés sur mon balcon autour de ma table de jardin. Anaïs s'entend super bien avec tout le monde, ma sœur lui a fait promettre de se faire une journée shopping entre filles. Elles n'ont pas encore parlé du projet de ma sœur. Elle rit et discute avec tout le monde mais je vois qu'il y a un problème.

**Alors Anaïs, tu as fait quoi de beau aujourd'hui mis à part cette succulente salade ?** Lui demande Tom, la bouche pleine.

**Oh un peu de ménage, de boulot et j'ai regardé un DVD**. Lui répondit-elle un air triste.

**Et quel film ?** L'interroge Bobby.

**Twilight, tu dois connaître Rob, je me trompe ?**

Je suis dans la merde, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, j'ai l'air d'un gros abruti, non, je suis un abruti. Le silence se fait à table.

**Tu pensais réellement que je ne le découvrirai jamais ? Que je suis une pauvre petite française sortie de sa campagne qui ne lit pas la presse ou regarde la TV ? C'est ça que tu penses de moi.** Me demande-t-elle froidement, mais calmement.

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as menti, je croyais qu'on était ami, qu'on se faisait confiance.**

**On est ami !** criais-je.

**Je devrais te hurler dessus pour m'avoir fait ça mais je n'y arrive pas, j'essaye de comprendre mais c'est difficile. Je suis déçue vraiment déçue, c'est tout.**

**On devrait peut-être discuter seul à seul, Anaïs, que je t'explique ?**

**Pas maintenant, je passe une bonne soirée malgré tout et je vous apprécie tous alors mettons cette histoire de côté pour ce soir. Je voulais tous vous faire savoir que je suis au courant alors plus la peine de vous retenir de peur de faire une gaffe.**

Je suis sur le cul, cette fille découvre qui je suis, que je lui ai menti et elle ne sauve pas en courant, elle est vraiment parfaite et moi je suis le roi des cons. Putain pourquoi je suis allé lui mentir.

Je la vois discuter avec Vic près du barbecue, probablement de bébé puisque ma sœur attend un heureux évènement pour le mois prochain, elle se tourne vers moi et lorsque nos regards se croisent, elle me sourie timidement et tristement. Je dois rattraper mon coup, je lui rends son sourire, je dois absolument lui parler seul à seul avant la fin de la soirée. Parce que oui, je suis amoureux, et je ne veux pas la perdre.

La soirée se passe bien mis à part la fausse note de tout à l'heure, Anaïs est assise à côté de moi, nous sommes tous les deux gênés, nous ne nous parlons pas vraiment, participons aux diverses conversation mais sans se parler directement et cette situation me pèse. Mais le plus dur c'est quand je vois Sam la faire rire avec une blague débile et qu'il lui touche l'épaule. Je suis jaloux, c'est moi qui devrais le toucher et la faire rire.

Je m'excuse auprès des autres, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je rentre fait le tour de mon lit et m'assoie lourdement dessus. La tête dans les mains, je suis tellement occupé à m'engueuler que je n'entends pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. C'est un claquement de porte qui me sort de mes pensées. Je me retourne et me lève face à mon visiteur.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je me suis perdu dans mes réponses aux reviews alors pour cette fois j'espère que vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous avoir répondu, il faut que je m'organise mieux._

_Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous aimerez, certains vont aimer d'autres non mais il a fallut faire un choix._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6_

PDV Anaïs

Ok, il a 5 ans de moins et est maquillé, mais c'est Rob, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne comprends pas, il m'a dit qu'il était technicien dans le cinéma, à moins que les techniciens soient aussi acteurs, je suis totalement perdu. Je me sens trahie et la reine des connes. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, je savais que le bonheur allait être de courte durée. Je suis tellement sous le choc que le film continu de défiler à l'écran, je viens de passer 2h à cogiter.

Une fois le film terminé, mes pas me mènent devant mon ordinateur, j'ouvre une page Internet et tape « Twilight » dans le moteur de recherche. Et là c'est le choc, des tonnes de photos de Rob apparaissent à l'écran, que ce soit dans des galas ou des photos de ses films. « Robert Pattinson, le nouveau Jude Law », les sites sont tous remplis de ce genre de slogan, des blogs entiers lui sont consacrés. Un comble pour une informaticienne, en même temps la presse people ne m'intéresse pas. Je clique sur son nom et sa biographie, sa filmographie s'affiche à l'écran. Waouh, il a joué dans Harry Potter, quand Tom va savoir ça !

Je reste figé devant mon écran, mon voisin est un acteur mondialement connu, qui a beaucoup de succès et soit dit en passant « faire mouiller la culotte de ma petite sœur » et sûrement pleins d'autres.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire appeler une des filles pour me confier mais ça pourrait nuire à Rob, en même temps il m'a prise pour une conne alors … Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Une bonne paire de gifles lui feraient comprendre sa connerie mais je ne suis pas une violente. L'ignorer, c'est mon voisin, ça peut-être compliqué. Pffff, ça m'énerve toute cette histoire.

Que dois-je faire pour ce soir ? Je n'y vais pas et le raye de ma vie, mais en ai-je le courage ? Et puis au-delà de Rob, il y a les garçons qui sont gentils et puis Lizzy qui à l'aire de l'être également et je ne peux pas la lâcher avec son problème de publicité.

La galère ! Je passe mon après-midi a cogité puis décide finalement de me rendre à cette soirée. Je prépare la salade que j'ai promis de faire.

Me voilà devant sa porte depuis 5 min, je respire un bon coup et me reprend. Je sonne, j'entends des pas se rapprocher, mon cœur se met à battre à la chamade. La porte s'ouvre, il est là, toujours aussi magnifique, son sourire de charmeur. Il me salue, je lui rends timidement, il a dû voir mon trouble puisqu'il fronce les sourcils. Il m'invite à rentrer et là ses sœurs me sautent dessus.

**Salut Anaïs**, me dit-il Lizzy, je la reconnais à sa voix, **je suis trop contente de te rencontrer en chair et en os.** Elle me sert dans ses bras.

**Salut Lizzy, moi aussi je suis ravie**, en lui rendant son accolade.

**Bouges toi Lizzy, nous aussi, on veut lui dire bonjour**. Dit une jeune femme blonde qui doit être Victoria, l'autre sœur de Rob, en pointant son ventre qui je dois dire est énorme.

**Bonjour Victoria, ravie de te rencontrer aussi**, lui dis-je en tendant, la main.

**Salut, mais appelle moi Vic et je veux aussi un câlin**, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Son ventre se retrouve coincé entre nous et il semblerait que le petit être qui grandit veuille aussi dire bonjour je me penche alors vers lui.

**Bonjour à toi aussi, petit cœur, je suis ravie de presque te rencontrer**. Lui dis-je sous le regard attendri de ses parents.

**Tu vois Will, il a déjà une prétendante**. Dit Vic à son homme.

**Je vois ça, enchantée Anaïs** me dit Will en me prenant aussi dans ses bras. C'est une mode chez eux de faire des câlins.

**Ravie également, alors un petit garçon, si j'ai bien compris ?**

**Oui un petit James.**

**Superbe.**

Et voilà, j'adore ses sœurs et son beau-frère, super Anaïs, maintenant tu peux faire une croix sur l'option « Ignorer Rob ». Je continue de discuter avec les filles, elles me font promettre de se faire une séance shopping pour le bébé. Je me sens bien avec elles, elles sont vraiment gentilles. J'apprends que Vic travaille dans une agence de pub et Lizzy est chanteuse. Et elles aiment leur métier. Nous sommes tous à table lorsque Tom me demande ce que j'ai fait de la journée.

Et là je ne peux m'empêcher de tous balancer

**Twilight, tu dois connaître Rob, je me trompe ?**

Il se fige sur sa chaise et les autres s'arrêtent de discuter, la bombe est lâchée.

**Tu pensais réellement que je ne le découvrirai jamais ? Que je suis une pauvre petite française sortie de sa campagne qui ne lit pas la presse ou regarde la TV ? C'est ça que tu penses de moi.** Lui demandais-je sèchement mais en gardant mon calme. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as menti, je croyais qu'on était ami, qu'on se faisait confiance.**

**On est ami !** Se met-il à hurler.

**Je devrais te hurler dessus pour m'avoir fait ça mais je n'y arrive pas, j'essaye de comprendre mais c'est difficile. Je suis déçue vraiment déçue, c'est tout.**

**On devrait peut-être discuter seul à seul, Anaïs, que je t'explique ? **Me dit-il sa voix pleine de tristesse.

**Pas maintenant, je passe une bonne soirée malgré tout et je vous apprécie tous alors mettons cette histoire de côté pour ce soir. Je voulais tous vous faire savoir que je suis au courant alors plus la peine de vous retenir de peur de faire une gaffe.**

Je les vois tous se regarder les uns les autres. Tom engage de nouveau la conversation, pour aborder un sujet plus léger. Je vois que Rob est dans ses pensées, il doit réfléchir à mes paroles et prendre conscience de son mensonge. Vic m'emmène à part pour discuter.

**Merci Anaïs**. Me dit-elle. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Pour ne pas partir en courant à cause de mon abruti de frère.**

**Ouai**, lui répondis-je en baissant la tête.

**Tu sais mon frère tient beaucoup à toi.**

**Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ?**

**Lui seul connaît la réponse, mais laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer.**

**Hmmm**. Lorsque je lève la tête, je croise le regard de Rob, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il me le rend et je vois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup.

La soirée se déroule bien malgré mon coup de gueule de tout à l'heure, les conversations vont bon train seul Rob et moi ne nous parlons pas directement, je dois le laisser s'expliquer. Alors lorsqu'il se lève pour se rendre dans sa chambre ayant soi-disant oublié quelque chose, je le suis. Je le trouve assis sur son lit de dos, il est penché en avant et s'insulte de tous les noms, il ne m'entend pas entrer, je referme la porte et le clic du verrou, le fait sursauter, nous sommes face à face.

Je déambule dans sa chambre, la déco est très simple mais virile, il y a son odeur partout est mes sens sont mis à rude épreuve. Je regarde les photos accrochés sur son mur, ses potes et sa famille, je sourie devant l'amour qu'il porte à ses proches, il n'y a pas de photos en rapport avec son métier. Je continue ma visite et tombe sur une sorte de trophée, une récompense je dirai « Meilleur acteur », cet objet me remplit de fierté.

**Waouh, en plus d'être acteur, tu es le meilleur**, lui dis-je taquine.

**Ouai, c'est le premier que j'ai reçu alors **…

**Je comprends**, lui répondis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Nous nous fixâmes face à face, je plonge dans son regard, ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique, ceux qui m'ont fait craquer dès je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je me rends compte que je suis amoureuse et que je ne peux que lui pardonner.

**Je suis désolée Anaïs** dit-il en se laissant tomber assis sur le lit. **Je t'ai menti, j'ai été le roi des cons, un vrai abruti. Je sais que mes excuses sont toutes les plus débiles les unes que les autres, mais j'ai cru que si tu savais qui j'étais tu allais te sauver en courant ou alors t'intéresser à moi pour le fric et la célébrité mais je me sens nul d'avoir pensé ça. Tu es une femme géniale, j'ai été surpris de voir que tu ne me connaissais pas et j'en ai profité.**

Je vois qu'il est sûr le point de pleurer et je sens sa sincérité dans ses paroles. Il s'en veut vraiment et je le crois.

**J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux femmes, sauf mes sœurs et ma mère. Je ne suis pas sorti indemne de ma dernière relation, j'entretenais une relation avec ma partenaire dans Twilight, et disons que la pression des médias, nos célébrités et la distance, ont fait qu'elle a choisit de retourner avec son ex et moi je me suis retrouvé comme un con mais un con accro à une fille qui s'en balance, ça fait mal. Depuis j'évite les femmes et je suis devenu asocial avec elles. Mais quand je t'ai rencontré, je me suis senti bien tu m'as apporté une certaine normalité.**

Là je vais craquer ! ROB

**Et je dois t'avouer que tu me plais et pas qu'un peu**.

**PVD Rob**

La bombe est lâché, elle connaît toute la vérité et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour elle, j'attends ma sentence, je n'ose pas lever la tête de peur de recevoir une baffe.

**Je me suis sentie trahie Rob, je t'avouerai que j'étais prête à t'ignorer et te sortir de ma vie.**

Mon cœur se sert face à cet aveu, je suis un gros nul.

**Mais je ne peux pas, je me suis trop attaché à vous tous et puis ta sœur compte sur moi.** Me dit-elle en souriant. Alors elle fait ça pour les autres pas pour moi, je lui souris tristement.

**Et puis mon fils t'aime déjà, je lui ai raconté pour la peluc**he, elle me fait un clin **d'œil et quand je vais lui dire que tu as rencontré Harry Potter, tu peux être sûr d'avoir un ami pour la vie**. Dit-elle en rigolant.

**Et sa maman, elle veut bien être mon amie ?** Lui demandais-je timidement.

**Non**, répondit-elle. Je baisse la tête, plus que déçu, j'ai mal putain.

**Je ne peux pas être ton amie R**ob. AIE !

Dire que je suis triste est un faible mot, je suis anéanti, même pas être mon amie, tu avais qu'à être honnête avec elle. Je la sens se rapprocher de moi, son parfum me rentre dedans de plein fouet. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, je lève alors la tête vers elle. Son regard est plein de désir. Elle fini par se mettre à califourchon sur mes genoux, nos deux bassins l'un contre l'autre.

**Je ne veux pas être juste ton amie Rob**, me dit-elle la voix rauque.

Nous sommes face à face, nos visages sont très proches, je peux sentir son souffle, elle respire fort et je dois être dans le même état qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, elle ferme les yeux une seconde ayant l'air d'apprécier. Mon regard navigue entre ses yeux brûlant de désire et ses lèvres, il en est de même pour elle.

**Je veux être plus Rob mais j'ai peur, peur d'avoir de nouveau mal.**

**Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.**

**Moi aussi, ma dernière relation s'est mal terminée. Tu as dû voir mes cicatrises enfin celles qui sont visibles.** J'acquiesce.

**Il y a 4 ans, Alex, le père de Tom et moi avons eu un accident de voiture très grave, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Bref, une rencontre avec un chauffard ivre, l'accident a été inévitable. Alex n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, me laissant seul avec Tom. Depuis je n'ai pas eu d'homme dans ma vie. **

Son histoire est horrible, pire que le mienne, putain une femme aussi géniale qu'elle ne peut souffrir de cette manière et le petit Tom non plus.

Nos visages se rapprochent, elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle se la mordille, trop sensuel ! Putain, mon pantalon devient à l'étroit, elle va me prendre pour un pervers, ça c'est sûr ! Je déglutis et passe aussi ma langue sur mes lèvres. Vas-y Rob avant que Sam ou Marcus ne débarque et que tu sois frustré à vie. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire oups que je sens une douce pression sur mes lèvres.

Anaïs est en train de m'embrasser, la fille de mes rêves me donne un putain de baiser, c'est trop bon ! YES ! Je passe ma main derrière sa tête et exerce une pression, notre baiser devient de plus en plus passionné ! Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et se rapproche encore plus de moi, je caresse ses lèvres de ma langue pour demander l'accès à sa bouche et elle m'y autorise. Oh mon Dieu, l'extase, sa langue est si douce, elle se mêle parfaitement à la mienne, son halène est délicieuse une saveur mentholée.

Je bascule en arrière sur le lit, Anaïs toujours à califourchon sur moi, nos deux sexes sont en contact. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour se rendre dans mon cou où elle dépose plusieurs baisers humides, ces sensations descendent directement dans mon pantalon, je me sens vraiment serré dans ce jean.

Mes mains se font plus présentes sur ses hanches, je les déplace sur ses fesses avant de me stopper de peur d'avoir été trop loin, mais je la sens sourire dans mon cou et venir mordiller mon oreille, putain que c'est bon, en plus elle est fière d'elle, tu veux jouer ma belle. J'exerce une pression sur ses fesses tout en les pelotant, ce qui rapproche nos bassins et provoque une friction entre nos deux sexes. Je l'entends gémir et murmurer des mots en français, bordel, c'est trop sexy !

Je suis fier de moi mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, elle reprend mes lèvres dans un baiser torride, sa langue jouant avec la mienne et passe sa main droite sous mon Tee-shirt pour caresser mon torse et là c'est moi qui gémit. Oh oui vas-y bébé, c'est trop bon !

Je passe ma main dans son dos sous sa chemise, elle a la peau si douce, ma deuxième main se faufile entre son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et malaxe ses sublimes fesses, putain je suis excité à mort. Elle se frotte tellement à moi que je peux sentir l'humidité de sa petite culotte.

TOC TOC TOC

Putain, le bruit contre la porte nous fait sursauter nous sortant de notre bulle de passion, je me redresse tellement vite qu'Anaïs manque de tomber en arrière, je la retiens et mon visage se retrouve plongé dans sa poitrine à moitié dénudé de nos ébats.

Je relève délicatement la tête et la voie hausser les sourcils faussement outrée par nôtre situation, je lui fais une petite grimace d'un petit garçon pris la main dans le sac. Et elle me lance un regard sexy, je reprends d'assaut sa bouche et repars dans un baiser torride. Ma main se pose sur son sein gauche et lui inflige une tendre caresse.

**Hey vous faites quoi tous les deux.** Hurle Tom à travers la porte. **Pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermé ? **Dit-il en forçant la porte.

**Laisse les tranquille, boulet**. Crie Lizzy. On peut entendre un claquement sur sa tête.

**Mais tu m'as fait mal**. Pleurniche-t-il.

**Pauvre petit chou va.**

Je vais tuer ce mec, vraiment. Anaïs se relève, disons que l'interruption de Tom m'a ramolli, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On est beau comme ça, décoiffé par nos caresses, le visage rougit, les lèvres gonflées. Elle titube en se levant, je suis aussi doué ! Et remet en pace sa poitrine d'une manière assez personnelle qui me fait sourire.

**Quoi ?** Me dit-elle en croisant mon regard.

**Rien, tu veux de l'aide avec … **Je montre du doigt ses seins.

**Haha gros malin à qui la faute**. Me dit-elle en me frappant le bras.

**Moi**. Lui répondis-je tout fier en bombant le torse. Elle secoue la tête en riant.

**Alors tu me pardonnes ?** lui demandais-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

**Je pense te l'avoir montrer**. Répondit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je lui prends la main et lui montre la salle de bain, pour qu'elle puisse de rafraîchir et se rhabiller convenablement j'en fais tout autant. Nous nous sourions dans le miroir.

De retour dans le salon, tous les regards se posent sur nous, je hausse les épaules et Anaïs se met à rire.

**Alors mes coquins, on en met du temps pour sortir, je suis sûr que vous étiez nus et qu'on a interrompu quelque chose ?** Nous dit Tom fier de lui.

**C'est vrai**. Répond Anaïs sous mon regard interrogateur et celui des autres.

**Hein ?** Tom est sur le cul.

**Bah oui, on s'est engueulé alors il faut bien se réconcilier, n'est ce pas Rob **? Elle me fait un clin d'œil pour me demander d'entrer dans son jeu.

**Oh ouai**. Répondis-je d'un ton très hot**. Et Tom tu n'as rien interrompu, quand on fait quelque chose, on va jusqu'au bout, hein bébé **? Demandais-je à Anaïs en me mordant la lèvre.

**Oh oui chéri**. Me répondit-elle en venant s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et se penche pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Ok doucement chérie quand même.

Tout le monde se met à rire face à la tête de Tom, il est sans voix. Ca c'est vraiment drôle. Vengeance pour toute les fois où il m'a cassé mon coup.

**Alors ça s'est arrangé entre vous on dirait,** nous dit Vic en souriant.

**Ouai, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Rob d'avoir voulu se protéger, on s'est expliqué et … **Je vois qu'elle hésite sur la fin de sa phrase. Alors je prends le relais.

… **et Anaïs a bien voulu me laisser une seconde chance et même plus**. Répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne et entrelaçant nos doigts.

Les autres comprennent de suite, la nature de notre relation et mes sœurs sautent sur Anaïs qui se retrouvent parterre, Lizzy à califourchon sur elle. Quant à moi, je vois les gars même Will me sauter dessus faisant tomber le fauteuil à la renverse. Nous éclatons tous de rire et nous relevons. Je m'assure tout de même qu'Anaïs ne se soit pas fais mal, je regarde alors son dos et y découvre un tatouage sur le bas des reins. Miam !

**Waouh, il est magnifique ton tatouage**. Lui dis Vic.

**Merci**. Répond ma belle en rougissant, ne rougit pas j'ai envie de te croquer.

**J'ai trop envie de m'en faire un moi**. Trépigne Lizzy. Mais ça fait mal.

**Ca dépend sur quelle partie de ton corps, tu le fait**. Lui dit Anaïs**. Et puis il existe des pommades anesthésiantes.**

**Moi je vais m'en faire un sur le sexe**. Toujours le mot pour rire Tom.

**Bouffo**n, lui répond ma sœur. Il lui tire la langue sous nos rires.

**Et tu es a d'autres Anaïs **? Demande Vic.

**Euh … oui**.

**Combien ?** j'allais poser la question, merci Sam

**Bah … 7**. Murmure-t-elle

Mort subite du Rob, elle a 7 tatouages, ça c'est trop hot. MA petite amie a 7 tatouages, mais ils sont où, à part celui dans le bas du dos, je n'en ai pas vu un seul et pourtant, on était plutôt proche tout à l'heure, faut dire que mon esprit était occupé ailleurs. Pense pas à ça du con, ton pantalon va être à l'étroit.

**Bah, ils sont où les autres ?** Je fusille Bobby du regard. Hey mec, c'est ma copine.

**Je vous laisse deviner**. Dit elle en se levant, **Lizzy, tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ton projet**. Joli changement de sujet.

Ma sœur la suit, elles s'installent sur la table de ma salle à manger pendant que Vic va préparer du café. Les gars allument la console et se lance dans une compétition endiablée.

Moi j'observe Anaïs, je me demande bien où ils sont ses tatouages. Mais pour le moment, elle bosse, elle a un air très sérieux quand elle travaille, très concentrée et professionnelle. Elle cherche quelque chose dans son sac et en sort une paire de lunettes. Banale quoi ! Mais là avec son stylo qu'elle mordille, je me sens dur toute à coup, je vais aller voir ce que me sœur fait ça me calmera.

Je retrouve Vic devant ma machine à café, chantonnant une berceuse pour enfant. Elle sent ma présence, se retourne et me sourit.

**Elle est géniale,** me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Oui, géniale, gentille, douce**. **Enfin parfaite pour moi.**

**Je suis contente Rob, tu as le sourire et elle aussi et c'est ce qui compte.**

Nous restons ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je suis heureux et cela suffit à ma sœur. Je vais tout faire pour garder cette fille et ça commence par la rendre heureuse ainsi que son fils. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

**PDV Anaïs**

Pourquoi j'ai parlé de mes tatouages, pas qu'ils aient une signification mystérieuse ou autre mais, j'en ai un qui est placé à un endroit très intime de mon corps et je me voyais mal dire devant tout le monde que mon dernier tatouage est un petit papillon que j'ai sur le pubis, pari complètement con que j'ai fait avec ma sœur. Déjà que Rob me regarde comme si il allait me bouffer, ses yeux noirs de désirs et la lèvre inférieur prise entre ses dents. Il ne fait même pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il faut dire que dans la chambre toute à l'heure, c'était plus que chaud et rien que d'y penser, mon bas ventre se réveille. Mais suis-je prête à faire l'amour à un homme autre qu'Alex ? Quand je regarde Rob, je me dis que oui, c'est vrai je suis une femme après tout et j'ai le droit au plaisir autre que mon petit œuf offert par les filles l'année dernière, bien qu'il soit bien utile.

Je suis en train de bosser avec Lizzy sur son projet, elle a beaucoup de courage de se lancer dans l'organisation de son concert secondé par sa sœur mais à cause de sa grossesse ne peut la suivre partout et je suis bien contente de l'aider à le concrétiser. Nous avançons bien, elle a déjà des idées bien précise qui me facilitent la tâche, si je bosse toute la nuit, tout sera prêt demain. Reste à trouver un imprimeur qui nous fasse ce la dans un temps record. Je profite qu'on se retrouve toute les deux pour aborder un sujet qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un moment.

**Ca fait combien de temps toi et Tom ?**

Elle relève la tête surprise par ma question, ne bouge pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Je hausse les sourcils attendant ma réponse, elle se tourne furtivement vers Tom qui joue comme un gosse avec la console avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi en rougissant. Tu es démasquée.

**Eh … et bien …. Comment tu… 1an et demi.** Finit-elle par dire en soupirant vaincue.

**Waouh et vous gardez ça pour vous, mais pourquoi ?**

**Vic et Will sont au courant et maintenant toi, et le pourquoi bah au début on a rien dit parce que Tom est le meilleur ami de mon frère et on ne voulait pas faire d'histoire et puis on ne savait pas si ça allait marcher entre nous, il est plus jeune que moi et puis avec son métier et la notoriété de Rob enfin tu vois … Et puis pour finir, on s'est rendu compte que l'on était vraiment amoureux alors on a voulu l'annoncer à Rob puis aux parents mais il a y eu l'histoire avec Kristen. Rob était tellement déprimé et en pouvait plus de voir des gens s'embrasser, bref on a rien dit et on s'est dit on va attendre et puis on en est toujours au même point.** Dit-elle le cœur lourd.

**Je ne pense pas que ton frère soit égoïste au point de cracher sur le bonheur de sa sœur et son meilleur ami en plus s'ils sont heureux ensemble.**

**Tu crois ?** Me demande-t-elle peu sûr

**Certaine et puis s'il tente quelque chose, je lui casserai se belle petite gueule.**

**Merci Anaïs, t'es la meilleure.** Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?** Nous demande Vic en prenant part au câlin.

**Anaïs me disait de tout avouer pour Tom et moi.**

**Et elle a raison, ça fait presque 2 ans que vous vous voyez en cachette, à cause de ça votre projet de vivre ensemble passe à la trappe.**

Je vois de la tristesse dans le regard de Lizzy, elle se retourne vers Tom qui croise ses yeux et lui envoie un clin d'œil discret mais fronce les sourcils, il voit que quelque chose ne va pas.

**Vas-y !** Lui dis-je

**Quoi ?** Me répond-t-elle étonnée

**Fonce, va vers lui et embrasse le, tu emmerdes les autres et si ça leur plaît pas je le charge de leurs cas.**

**On s'en charge.** Approuve Vic.

Lizzy nous regarde tour à tour, elle respire un grand coup, nous sourie et se lève. Elle part d'un pas décidé vers les garçons qui jouent à la console. Tom la suit des yeux se demandant se qu'elle fait, elle se poste devant lui. Les garçons s'arrêtent de parler et la regarde comme ci elle était devenue folle, Rob fronce les sourcils, il se tourne vers nous et reporte son attention sur sa sœur. Tom se lève alors, ils sont face à face quand elle se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, Tom l'attrape par les hanches et la soulève pour qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils savourent leur baiser, on voit qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux.

Les garçons sont en train de les regarder la bouche ouverte, je vois Rob qui ne bouge pas, je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais je suis prête à m'interposer s'il s'en prend aux amoureux. Ses poings se serrent sur le fauteuil, je m'approche doucement alors que Lizzy se détache progressivement de Tom.

**Je t'aime Tom**

**Je t'aime mon amour**

Rob se lève alors d'un coup les faisant sursauter. Lizzy fronce alors les sourcils et se place entre Tom et son frère. Ils se font face, leur échange silencieux dure quelques minutes. La pièce est tellement silencieuse que s'en est flippant. Rob se tourne alors vers moi, ses yeux essayant de me dire « je fais quoi ? », je lui sourie et vient lui prendre la main. Il me rend mon sourire et me prend dans ses bras. Tout le monde attend sa réaction.

**Bon et bien les félicitations sont de rigueur**. Dit-il en tendant la main vers Tom en souriant.

**Putain mec, tu m'as fait flipper.** Lui répond Tom en se jetant dans ses bars m'évinçant au passage. Je prends alors Lizzy dans mes bras.

**Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé**. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

**Merci.**

**Même discours que pour Will, je te tue si tu fais souffrir ma sœur. Compris ?**

**Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.** Dit-il en embrassant tendrement sa dulcinée.

Je sourie face à tout cet amour, ils vont pouvoir voir vivre leur relation au grand jour et mettre en route leurs projets communs.

Je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de la taille et embrasser ma tempe, je me retourne vers son propriétaire et son regard ne lâche plus le mien. Il se penche délicatement vers moi, se stoppe à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres pour me laisser la possibilité de refuser. Quel abruti, je pose alors ma main sur sa joue et vient à la rencontre de ses lèvres si douces. Notre baiser commence timidement, nos lèvres bougent tendrement. Je sens sa main se presser contre ma taille, je met alors face à lui et entoure son cou de mes mains pendant qu'il fait de même autour de ma taille. Nos langues viennent se rencontrer et se livrent une bataille des plus torrides. Nous sommes dans notre bulle de bonheur que Tom vient faire éclater bien-sûr.

**Hum hum !**

**Tom n'abuse pas. **Lui dis Rob**. Je ne t'emmerde pas quand tu lèche le fond de la gorge de ma sœur.**

**Tu ne le savais même pas d'abord.**

**Justement je devrais te casser la gueule pour ça.**

**Non Rob. **Lui répond sa sœur**. Je vais tout t'expliquer.**

Lizzy se mit donc à expliquer toute l'histoire à Rob et aux garçons toujours abasourdis par la révélation choc mais tellement content pour leur pote. Rob se sent alors con, il s'en veut d'avoir été la cause de toute cette histoire mais les amoureux lui assurent qu'il n'y est pour rien.

**Et puis c'est grâce à ta copine, qu'on a tout avoué**. Ola changement de sujet rapide.

**Ouai, mais bon, Lizzy, au boulot ! Ca ne va pas se faire tout seul**. Dis-je en me levant et lui attrapant le bras.

Ils se mettent tous à rire, je leur lance un regard de tueur. Rob me fait un clin d'œil, arrête Rob ou je te saute dessus devant tout le monde.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bobby, Sam, Marcus, Will et Vic se rentrent dans leur maison respective nous laissant tout les 4 chez Rob, Lizzy et moi sommes toujours en train de bosser, les garçons se sont endormis sur les fauteuils du salon et je vois Lizzy qui baille.

**Va te coucher ma belle, je finis ça et je rentre me coucher.**

**Tu es sûr ça ne t'embête pas.** Me demande-t-elle les yeux se fermant tous seuls.

**Non je vais finir chez moi, et je file au lit.**

**Ok, merci, à demain.** Elle me prend dans ses bras et file dans les bras de son homme.

Je ferme mon pc et me dirige vers le sortie, je m'arrête à hauteur de Rob et le regarde dormir, il est si beau, je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. Il remue, oups, mais ne se réveille pas, je lui dépose un baiser sur le front et me relève. C'est alors que je l'entends murmurer.

**Je t'aime Anaïs.**

**PDV Rob**

Oh putain, j'ai mal au dos, qu'est ce c'est ce bordel. Oh oui je suis dans un fauteuil ! J'ouvre les yeux et AHHHHH.

**Putain Tom, arrête tes conneries**. Ce con est à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

**Oh ne crie pas ma poule, café !** Dit-il fier de lui.

**Hum … Ou sont les filles ?**

**Ah ça y est tu ne peux plus te passer de ta chérie.**

**Fais chier Tom, sérieusement elles sont où ?**

**Bah quand je me suis levée, ta sœur m'a dit qu'Anaïs est rentrée chez elle quand Lizzy est venue se coucher et ce matin elle est allée voir chez elle si elle pouvait lui prêter des vêtements propres.**

**Oh ok** ! Un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas dormi avec moi mais bon on va y aller doucement si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

**Mais à mon avis, elle parle de nous, c'est ce que font les filles entre elles.**

J'éclate de rire, Tom restera toujours Tom et je suis content que ce soit lui que ma sœur ai choisit. Je m'apprête à proposer à Tom de prendre une douche mais je m'aperçois qu'il est propre et qu'il porte un tee-shirt à moi.

**Ne faut pas te gêner mec, pique mes fringues !**

**Et c'est qu'un tee-shirt, des chaussettes et un caleçon, c'est bon !** Je m'étouffe avec mon café.

**QUOI ? Tu m'as piqué un boxer !**

**Bah oui, je n'allais pas passer ma journée en mode commando.**

**RHHHHHH !**

**Oh bah je te les rends ! Dit-il en retirant le tee-shirt.**

Il s'apprête à enlever son pantalon quand la porte de mon appartement s'ouvre sur ma sœur et Anaïs les bras charger de sacs et de café fumant. Parfaite comme toujours.

**Tom qu'est-ce que tu fais à moitié à poil au dessus de mon frère.**

**Mais bébé, il ne veut pas que je lui pique des vêtements propres alors je lui rends.**

**Stop, rhabilles toi de suite et toi Rob ne profite pas de mon mec, gros pervers !**

**Non mais … je … Fais chier tiens.**

**Hey, surveille ton langage jeune homme. **Me dit Anaïs morte de rire.

Je me retourne vers elle, en haussant les sourcils, elle me fait un clin d'œil amusé. Je lui sourie et m'approche d'elle en repoussant l'abruti qui me sert de meilleur pote. Elle pose ses sacs sur le bar de la cuisine. Je lui caresse le bras, je la sens frissonner à mon contact. YES. Elle se met à respirer fort quand je lui dépose un baiser dans le cou.

**Bonjour**. Lui dis-je d'une voix charmeuse.

**Salut** me répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Nos regards se croisent et je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes sans forcer l'accès. Haleine du matin oblige. Elle sourie et pose sa tête contre mon torse pour un petit câlin matinal.

**Ho il est trop ton tee-shirt mon cœur**. Dit Tom à ma sœur, elle porte un tee-shirt bleu avec la célèbre pomme, de mon Ipod, argentée.

**Anaïs a plein de trucs comme ça chez elle.**

**Ah ouai**. Demande Tom tout content.

**Oui je participe beaucoup à des salons ou autres dans mon métier. Et à chaque fois il me bombarde de cadeaux promotionnels, j'ai un tas de vêtements et de gadgets en tous genres à la maison… et oui Tom j'ai des sous-vêtements pour hommes ou pour femmes.**

**Elle m'a filé une petite culotte avec un pingouin. Trop chou**, Tom la regarde avec envie.

**Moi aussi j'en veux**. Trépigne-t-il comme un gamin.

**Quand tu veux Tom**. Lui dit Anaïs.

**Bah Rob va se magner d'aller prendre sa douche et on y va.**

**Allez y je vous rejoins, j'en ai pour 5 minutes**. Dis-je en embrassant ma dulcinée.

Après une bonne douche et un lavage de dents super efficace, me voilà dans le couloir qui mène chez ma petite-amie. PETITE-AMIE TROP GENIALE. Bref, j'arrive vers la porte et m'aperçoit qu'elle est ouverte, en même temps on est les seuls sur l'étage.

Je rentre et je trouve les filles en train de donner leur avis sur les vêtements que Tom essaye. Il est debout au milieu du salon entrain de défiler en boxer. QUOI en boxer devant Anaïs qui se marre comme une ado avec ma sœur, qui laisse son mec se pavaner devant d'autres filles, je crois rêver.

**Ca va je vous dérange pas. **Dis-je un poil énervé

**Oh t'énerves pas ma poule, on fait un défilé, ce boxer est trop bien, ils ont mis des coussinets pour …**

**Stop Tom c'est bon !** je regarde Anaïs du style « _tu te rinces bien l'œil_ »

**Oui Rob je me rince bien l'œil**. Me dit-elle en riant. Merde j'ai pensé tout haut.

Ils éclatent alors tous de rire, et moi je fais comme les gamins je me mets à bouder en m'affalant sur un fauteuil. Anaïs vient vers moi et me tend un café tout chaud.

**Merci**. Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe

**Je crois que ça mérite plus qu'un merci**. Me dit-elle coquin.

**Ah bon, te regarder mater mon copain à moitié à poil, tu crois que tu mérites plus**. Lui dis-je sèchement.

**Ok.** Dit-elle calmement, elle se relève de l'accoudoir et se remet dans son fauteuil sans me regarder.

Bravo Rob, t'es vraiment qu'un connard, ce n'est pas en étant jaloux que tu vas la garder. Ma sœur me lance un regard de tueuse, je peux lire sur ses lèvres « t'es con ou quoi ? ». Bah oui je suis con je sais. Allez Rob, c'est ton pote qui plus est ton beau-frère et puis Anaïs ne semble pas s'intéresser à son corps de fille. Ils reprennent leur activité, j'observe Anaïs qui croque dans un fondant au chocolat, et là elle se met à lécher le chocolat fondu. Putain cette fille aura ma mort, elle passe son doigt sur son menton et le fourre dans sa bouche comme on fourre … Voilà, je suis plus qu'à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, vive les jeans.

Je suis tellement obnubilé par Anaïs que je n'entends presque pas ma sœur me « _on te squatte ton appart pour 1 heure, ok merci mon petit frère chéri_ », et elle se sauve suivi de Tom. J'entends la porte claquer.

Nous voilà seuls dans son appartement, elle m'ignore totalement, elle déguste son putain gâteau d'une façon si … HOT. Merde, je veux être à sa place au gâteau moi. Une fois terminé, elle se lève, retire ses chaussures et son gilet, elle est de dos à moi, je peux observer sa sublime silhouette de déesse, Hummm. Elle attache ses cheveux avec l'aide d'une barrette et là apparaît un second tatouage, sur l'épaule et bam un troisième dans la nuque. Ok là s'en ai trop, je me lève et me dirige vers elle, je colle mon torse contre mon dos. Elle se dégage et se met face à moi en me lançant un regard pas cool.

**Ca va je te dérange pas**. Dit-elle en reprenant ma réplique de tout à l'heure.

Je ne relève pas et fond sur sa bouche, elle est trop sexy quand elle est énervée. Elle attrape mes cheveux et me presse contre elle, je passe mes mains sur sa taille et la rapproche de moi. Mes mains passent sous ses fesses et je la soulève, elle passe des jambes autour de moi collant ainsi nos bassins. Elle s'attaque à ma bouche avec sa langue et je lui donne l'accès avec grand plaisir, nos deux langues se livrent un combat des plus érotique.

J'ai trop envie d'elle et apparemment c'est réciproque, elle se frotte contre moi, oh oui continue ma belle. Je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je suis bien décidé à découvrir tous ses tatouages moi.

Une fois dans sa chambre, je referme la porte, et m'assoie sur le lit, elle, à califourchon sur moi comme pour notre premier baiser. Elle vient me mordiller l'oreille, je gémie, putain c'est trop bon. Mes mains passent sous son débardeur et viennent caresser tantôt son dos, tantôt ses fesses. Sa respiration est entrecoupée, elle respire fortement. Je passe alors ma main dans son sous-vêtement pour caresser ses fesses à même la peau. Mais elle se fige.

**Ok, on arrête, je suis désolé…** Et met un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

**Oh non, je ne veux pas m'arrêter Rob mais là tu vas voir mon corps sans vêtements, c'est-à-dire sans barrières entre toi et mes cicatrises qui me défigurent alors soit sûr de toi avant d'aller plus loin.**

Cette fille est trop bien pour moi, c'est elle qui n'a pas vécu d'expérience avec un homme depuis 4 ans mais elle s'inquiète pour moi. Pour toute réponse, je repasse ma main dans sa culotte et malaxe ses fesses en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je suis sûr qu'elle peut lire toute le désir que j'éprouve pour elle. Elle reprend ma bouche d'assaut avant de se me faire allonger sur le dos et de retirer son débardeur. Une grosse cicatrise apparaît sous sa poitrine au moins 12 cm de long, j'approche ma main de sa blessure et la caresse. Elle me regarde faire, je me fiche qu'elle ne soit pas parfaite pour moi elle est parfaite, je reprends sa bouche tendrement.

Nous nous déshabillons tour à tour en savourant chaque caresse que l'on se procure. Je suis le plus tendre possible dans mes gestes. Elle est maintenant en sous-vêtements devant moi, je la regarde de haut en bas et je découvre peu à peu ses tatouages, elle a une petite fleur sur le côté du pied droit, je le touche du bout des doigts, je remonte mes mains le long de ses chevilles et découvre une chaîne de petites étoiles qui s'enroulent autour de sa cheville gauche. Je caresse tendrement ses mollets, remontent sur ses cuisses puis rencontre ses mains qui se baladent le long de son corps. J'attrape sa main gauche et découvre un trèfle à 4 feuilles à l'intérieur de son poignet, je l'embrasse. Je lève la tête vers elle et m'aperçoit qu'elle à les yeux fermés et se mordille la lèvre inférieur.

Pris d'une pulsion, je me relève et fonce sur sa bouche, je viens de découvrir 6 de ses tatouages et je suis en forme pour découvrir le dernier. Lentement je quitte sa bouche pour son cou, où je dépose une multitude de baisers, j'y laisse glisser ma langue. Elle gémit sous mes caresses et ses mains viennent violemment se plaquer sur mes fesses. Oh une tigresse, j'aime ça. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et vient détacher son soutien-gorge, il tombe alors au sol, je découvre une autre cicatrise sur son sein droit, elle part de son mamelon et part sous sa poitrine. Cette femme a souffert et je me promets de la rendre heureuse.

Elles enfoncent ses ongles dans mes fesses à travers mon boxer, ce qui me sort de ma bulle de tendresse, elle veut un côté sauvage, ok ma belle, pas de problème.

**PDV Anaïs**

Oh mon dieu, Rob vient de prendre à pleine main mes seins, c'est trop bon, il les prend l'un après l'autre en bouche et il les dévore et mon shorty devient plus qu'humide. Je passe alors mes mains à l'intérieur de son boxer et malaxent ses jolies petites fesses, il grogne, oh oui grogne mon grand, j'aime ça. Il vénère ma poitrine tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, s'en est trop je fais glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes et découvre le saint graal, je déglutit ok je n'ai pas vu de sexe d'homme depuis 4 ans mais quand même, il est plus que bien monté. Je relève la tête vers lui, il a un sourire coquin et hausse un sourcil. Ok mon mignon, tu fais le fier, je me relève et le regard droit dans les yeux.

**Quoi ?** me demande-t-il

**Frimeur !**

**Moi, jamais !**

**Ce n'est pas si impressionnant que ça, tu sais**. Lui dis-je taquine. Et vu son regard, je n'aurait pas dû.

**Tu sais, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais c'est de savoir s'en servir.**

**Reste à prouver.** Lui dis-je la voix rauque.

Et là il me plaque sur le lit et prend s'assaut ma bouche, ok le french kiss, il maîtrise, pas besoin de cours, oh oui. Je le sens quitter ma bouche, il m'embrasse sur le menton, descend dans mon cou, puis dévore chacun de mes seins, il lèche mon ventre, joue avec mon nombril. Ma respiration s'accélère, il arrive vers mon intimité encore cachée par mon boxer. Il lève la tête vers moi, me sourie.

**Prête ma jolie ? **

**Tais-toi et agit grande gueule**. Il se marre avant de se reprendre

Il passe ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches et descend doucement mon shorty, je ferme les yeux prêtes à savourer sa découverte. C'est alors que je l'entends jurer.

**Putain Anaïs, tu vas me tuer, bordel de merde.**

**Oh Roooooobbbbbbbbbbb !**

Ca y est, il à découvert mon dernier tatouage, et je dois dire que sa réaction est on ne peut plus explicite. Sa bouche est plaquée contre mon intimité et il me bouffe la chatte, je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je ressens, sa langue lèche de part et d'autre, mon dieu il est possédé ce mec, possédé par le dieu du sexe.

**Oh oui Rob ! Putain… c'est … merde !** Je ne trouve plus mes mots.

**Bah alors ma belle, on n'a plus rien à dire**. Me taquine-t-il, tu veux jouer chéri.

Je le retourne d'un coup de rein, et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il reste bouche bée face à se retournement de situation.

**Bah alors mon beau, on n'a plus rien à dire.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, je picore son torse de petits baisers et me rapproche de mon but, sa respiration s'accélère, il me regarde, ok tu veux voir mon joli, pas de souci.

Je fixe mes yeux dans les siens, prend son chibre en main et passe ma langue dessus tous en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il déglutit. Tu résistes mon chéri, très bien. Je le prends soudainement en bouche.

**Putain, bébé, c'est trop bon !**

Je sourie, il a craqué, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés sur les draps. Je savoure mon jouet, il a tellement bon goût. Je m'active sur son sexe encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me retourne à son tour. Il a l'air à bout, je le voie s'installer entre mes jambes, il fixe son regard dans le mien, et me pénètre enfin.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est géant, je me sens bien, rien à voir avec mon petit œuf magique, là c'est l'apothéose. Il exerce de lents va et vient, je gémie, il grogne.

**Oui Rob, c'est trop bon**

**Oui mon amour, tu es si serrée.**

**Plus fort … Plus vite, bébé !**

Il accélère la cadence, oh punaise, je le sens bien aller et venir, ce mec est un véritable étalon, il a tout pour lui et sait s'en servir, c'est génial. Il me martèle tellement, je vais ne pas tarder à venir.

**Aller ma belle, viens pour moi.** Me dit-il en caressant mon clitoris avec ses doigts de musicien.

**Oh ROOOOOOOOOBBBBB !** Hurlais-je, mon orgasme est incroyable.

**ANAISSSSSSSSSSS !** Je le sens se déverser en moi.** Je t'aime putain**. Dit-il avant de s'effondrer sur moi.

Deuxième fois, c'est la seconde fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, suis-je prête à lui dire en retour ? Bien sûr quelle question ! Je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je relève sa tête et caresse ses cheveux.

**Moi aussi je t'aime Rob**. Lui dis-je droit dans les yeux.

* * *

_Voilà c'est mon premier lemon, j'espère qu'il vous a plût._

_A jeudi_


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à toutes et tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des petits messages d'encouragement et ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre._

_Voilà le chapitre 8 comme promis._

_RDV Dimanche ou Lundi_

_Biz à tous_

_Chapitre 8_

PDV Anaïs

**Elle chante bien ma chérie, hein ?**

Tom et moi sommes en coulisses à écouter sa petite femme chanter, elle a beaucoup de talent et aime ce qu'elle fait. Tom est le plus heureux des hommes, ils sont plus épanouis depuis qu'ils ont avoué leur relation à leurs proches. Clare a sauté se joie et Richard était ravi que sa fille soit avec un garçon qu'il a vu grandir. Et personne ne leur a fait de réflexion sur leur différence d'âge. Et puis Tom aime dire que les vieilles sont plus hot, alors …

Quand à nous, Rob et moi depuis notre câlin crapuleux de l'autre matin, nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seul. Vic a dû se reposer à cause de sa grossesse alors je l'ai remplacé dans sa tâche pour l'organisation du concert avec Lizzy et je dois dire que je suis sur les rotules. Et demain, je pars chercher petit Tom chez ma mère et je passe le week-end là bas.

De la où, je me trouve, je peux voir toute la salle, petite, mais bondée, toutes las places se sont vendues et la star de la soirée est plus que ravie. J'aperçoit la table où se trouve Bobby, Sam, Marcus, Vic, sans Will, il a son propre restaurant et bosse ce soir, d'autres amis à Lizzy et Rob, enfin il est sensé s'y trouver et là, je ne le vois pas. Je m'apprête à reporter mon attention sur Lizzy quand je le vois, adossé au bar, buvant une bière et rigolant avec une grande blonde foncé, elle est de profil et je peux voir qu'elle est très belle, mince, chic, pas de cicatrices ou autres marques, tout le contraire de moi quoi. Mon cœur se sert face à cette vision, je croyais quoi, qu'il allait se contenter d'une petite française sortie de sa campagne, je dois lui paraître bien fade.

Je détourne mon regard et croise celui de Tom qui voyant mon état fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers le bar, je le vois serrer les poings.

**Putain, elle fait chier celle là**. Murmure-t-il pensant que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il se tourne alors vers moi.

**Lizzy prend bientôt sa pause, on va l'attendre à la table.**

**Euh … ouai… vas-y je vous rejoins, je vais … aux toilettes**. Lui dis-je sans le laisser répondre.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes, je sors des coulisses, mes larmes menacent de couler, pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil, il ne t'a rien promis, ok il t'a dit « je t'aime » c'est dans le feu de l'action et depuis plus rien.

Je m'apprête à tourner dans le couloir qui me mène à l'arrière de la salle quand je vois Rob adossé au mur et cette fille qui l'emprisonne de ses bras. Je recule rapidement pour ne pas qu'ils me voyent. Je m'adosse au mur et mets la main sur mon cœur qui s'emballe. J'ai mal tellement mal. Mes larmes coulent en silence, mon bonheur a été de courte durée. Je lève la tête et peux les voir dans un miroir.

**Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est mieux, là tous les deux ! seuls** ! Lui dit-elle la voix sexy.

**Arrête Nina, je voulais juste aller aux toilettes**. Lui dit-il en riant. Alors elle s'appelle Nina cette pimbêche.

**Et tu veux que je t'y accompagne**. Lui répondit-elle en se rapprochant et collant sa fausse poitrine sur le torse de Rob et monsieur ne la repousse pas !

Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus, je mets ma main devant la bouche pour ne pas qu'on entende mes sanglots.

**C'est fini entre nous Nina, la dernière fois c'était une erreur alors arrête**. Lui dit-il pas très convaincant. Putain c'est son ex.

**Tu dis ça à chaque fois et à chaque fois tu reviens vers moi ! Je sais que tu as envie de moi.** SALOPE !

**Arrête, pas ce soir !** Comment ça pas ce soir. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur

**Ok mon mignon, je te donne mon nouveau numéro alors appelle-moi**. Elle l'embrasse dans le cou, je peux voir sa langue dans le cou de Rob qui ferme les yeux.

Elle se recule, le regarde qui garde les yeux fermés. Puis quitte le couloir, je tourne la tête au moment où elle passe à côté de moi, je vois la porte claquer. Je regarde de nouveau dans le miroir et vois Rob entrer dans les toilettes.

Je me précipite vers la loge de Lizzy en espérant qu'elle n'y soit pas, j'entre, soulagement, je suis seule. Je me regarde dans le miroir, mon visage est bouffi, mes yeux gonflés, mon maquillage a coulé bref horrible. J'empreinte une lingette démaquillante à Lizzy et enlève tout.

Une fois mon visage nettoyé, je prends mon sac et ma veste. Je laisse un petit mot à Lizzy.

« Je suis rentrée, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appelle bientôt »

Je sais qu'elle repassera après le concert. Je regarde autour de moi voir si je n'ai rien oublié et quitte la pièce. Je me dirige vers la sortie de secours, en espérant ne croiser personne. Manque de bol, le vigil, Andy est là en train de fumer sa clope sur le seuil de la porte. Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire. Mais lorsqu'il voit mon visage bouffi, il fronce les sourcils.

**Vous allez bien miss Anaïs ?**

**Oui, oui, je suis juste fatiguée, je vais rentrer.**

**Sûr ?**, Me demande-t-il septique.

**Sûr**. Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire forcé. **Bonne soirée Andy.**

**Bonne nuit, vous allez en avoir besoin.**

Je m'engage alors dans la petite ruelle et me rend sur l'avenue principale pour trouver un taxi.

Qu'est ce que j'ai cru, je viens à Londres pour commencer une nouvelle vie ? Dès le premier jour, je rencontre un homme qui a fais chavirer mon cœur en deux secondes, après 4 ans de célibat endurci, je craque et en plus il est acteur. Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne, je suis banale, petite, marquée par le destin. Qui voudrait d'une femme pleine de cicatrices ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question durant ces 4 années, ma principale préoccupation était mon fils, j'ai toujours fait passer ma vie amoureuse en second même jamais et le jour où je décide de faire tomber mes barrières, je me reprends tout dans la figure et ça fait très mal.

Un taxi s'arrête à mon niveau, je m'y engouffre et lui indique mon adresse. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et attend en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. C'est la dernière fois que je me ferai avoir par un mec, mon fils passe avant tout et je ferai tout pour que sa vie à Londres se passe le mieux possible. Il est ma priorité, ma bouffée d'oxygène, je suis pressée de le voir, il me manque. Mon téléphone me sort de mes pensées. Un appel, « Rob ». Essaye toujours mon gars, mon numéro, tu peux l'oublier. La sonnerie se stoppe mais reprend 1 minute après. Cette fois c'est Lizzy, désolée ma belle mais pas envie de parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçois un SMS venant d'elle.

« Où es-tu Anaïs ? Tu devrais parler avec Rob, on s'inquiète tous. »

Tu parles qu'il s'inquiète. Je lui réponds quand même.

« Désolée, fatiguée, PAS CE SOIR », si elle fait lire le SMS à son frère, il captera le message.

Le taxi me dépose à la maison, je m'y engouffre, une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je fonce dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac pour demain, ça m'occupe un peu l'esprit. Mes yeux se posent alors sur mon lit, témoin de nos premiers ébats. Il voulait juste sauter une fille inconnue pour voir comment ça fait. T'es vraiment une conne ma fille. Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté. Et voilà c'est reparti pour une série de larmes, je laisse mon chagrin sortir et fini par m'endormir.

**PDV Rob**

Le concert de ma sœur est génial, l'organisation est top. Anaïs a du prendre le relai de Vic, elle était trop fatiguée à cause de sa grossesse pour suivre Lizzy dans ses folies. Résultats des courses, pas une seule seconde pour se retrouver seule et recommencer nos câlins de l'autre matin. Quand j'y repense, la partie inférieur de mon corps se réveille, ok bravo Rob. Je me lève et part me prendre une bière au bar. Anaïs est en coulisse avec Tom pour superviser le reste. Je suis trop content que ma chérie s'entende avec mes meilleurs potes et mes sœurs.

J'ai très envie de la présenter à mes parents mais je voudrais d'abord rencontrer Tom, son fils, elle part demain pour aller le chercher chez sa mère en France et reviens dimanche dans l'après-midi, soit deux jours sans elle. Dur dur ! En plus je ne pourrais pas aller les chercher, une stupide interview à la radio. Fais chier tiens ! Une voix familière me sort de ma bulle.

**Je savais que je te trouverais ici ce soir.**

**Nina !** Qu'est ce qu'elle fou là !

**Alors beau goss, on vient voir sa petite sœur chanter ?** me dit-elle en touchant mon torse.

**Comme tu peux le voir**, lui répondis-je en la repoussant doucement. Elle hausse un sourcil et se reprend de suite. Je ris face à son comportement, elle est pathétique.

**Alors ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, depuis … enfin tu dois te souvenir**. Dit-elle en se léchant mes lèvres. Putain elle me fait quoi là.

**Je dois allez aux toilettes, désolé.**

Je me retourne et me dirige vers l'arrière salle sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Elle est grave cette fille, Nina est mon ex, enfin ex ex, je suis sorti avec elle avant Kristen, seule relation longue. On a même habité ensemble enfin pas longtemps mais elle est devenue très superficielle. Donc tchao Nina.

Je suis dans le couloir qui me mène aux toilettes quand je sens quelqu'un me retourner et me plaquer contre le mur. Nina !

**Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est mieux, là tous les deux !** seuls Me dit-elle d'une voix sexy.

**Arrête Nina, je voulais juste aller aux toilettes**. Lui dis-je en rigolant de son audace bien que cela m'énerve un poil.

**Et tu veux que je t'y accompagne** Me dit-elle en se collant contre moi Je pense aussitôt à Anaïs, des images me viennent alors, celles de nos ébats. Je me reprends tout de même

**C'est fini entre nous Nina, la dernière fois c'était une erreur alors arrête**. Lui dis-je, lors de mon dernier passage à Londres, j'ai bu plus que de raison et ai fini dans son lit.

**Tu dis ça à chaque fois et à chaque fois tu reviens vers moi ! Je sais que tu as envie de moi.** Putain mec, tu as Anaïs, bam de nouvelles images me reviennent, elle me chevauchant moi regardant son tatouage sur le pubis.

**Arrête, pas ce soir !** Comment ça pas ce soir. Je suis grave moi !

Ok **mon mignon, je te donne mon nouveau numéro alors appelle-moi**. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou, sa langue me lèche. Je ferme les yeux espérant qu'elle parte au plus vite, je connais bien cette fille si je la repousse avec violence, elle s'accrochera encore plus.

Une fois partie, je me dirige vers les toilettes. Putain quelle salope, je fais quoi, je dis tout à Anaïs ou je garde ça pour moi ? Je suis perdu, elle m'a retourné la tête cette conne. Je fais mes petites affaires, me lavent les mains et regarde doucement si l'autre folle n'est pas dans le couloir. OK, le passage est libre. Je rejoins la table et m'aperçois que Tom est là avec ma sœur mais pas de trace d'Anaïs. Je fronce les sourcils.

**Anaïs n'est pas avec vous ?** Tom me fusille du regard, il lui arrive quoi.

**Tom m'a dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes avant de venir ?** TOILETTES, pas bon du tout.

**Et elle n'est toujours pas revenue ?** Demandais-je inquiet.

**Non, comme tu vois**. Me répond sèchement Tom. **Elle a peut-être vu quelque chose de désagréable ?**

**Oh c'est quoi le problème entre vous ?** Nous demande Lizzy

**Nina**, répond Tom enfin cracher, ma sœur fronce les sourcils.

**On parle de moi ?** Putain pas elle.

**Non on cherche une amie**

**Ah bon ?**

**Oui et on disait à Rob qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes**. Lui dit Vic

**J'ai vu une petite brune assise par terre vers les toilettes quand j'ai quittée notre conversation, elle avait l'air triste. **

Oh putain de merde, Anaïs était là et elle a tout vu, tout entendu. Mais quel con, pourquoi je n'ai pas repoussé Nina comme j'aurai du le faire. Maintenant Anaïs va se faire un film, rectification, c'est trop tard, elle se le fait déjà.

**Je vais voir dans les coulisses**. Dit ma sœur en se levant, Tom la suit. Je m'apprête à les suivre quand Nina, m'attrape le bras.

**Tu vas ou, reste avec moi**. Me dit-elle en ronronnant.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre et rattrape les autres. Je les retrouve dans la loge de ma sœur.

**Elle est partie**. Me dit-elle froidement en me tendant un bout de papier.

« Je suis rentrée, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appelle bientôt »

**Tu as fait quoi encore** ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je relève la tête vers elle et croise son regard noir de rage. Je regarde Tom, il a la même expression. Je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule.

**On peut peut-être demander à Nina, hein Rob ?** Me dit ce dernier

**Je … c'est que…**

**C'est que quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là cette conne ?**

J'ai alors tout déballé, Nina qui m'a chauffé à mort, moi qui la repousse gentiment mais elle n'a pas vraiment compris. Bref je suis un con. Et bam, la main de ma sœur s'abat sur ma joue. Ok ça c'est fait, je l'ai bien mérité.

Vic arrive alors suivit des garçons, ils nous demandent tous ce qu'il se passe et Lizzy raconte tout. Et hop une claque de la part de Vic, ma joue commence à chauffer. Je vois Bobby qui est à deux doigts de me mettre son poing dans la figure. Les deux autres me lancent des regards méchants. Lorsque l'on est interrompu par Andy, le vigil.

**Désole de vous déranger mais mademoiselle Anaïs est parti il y a 10 minutes et elle avait l'air très mal en point, enfin je me suis dis que …**

**Merci Andy.** Lui répond Tom en lui tapant l'épaule. **Rob va arranger ça puisque c'est sa faute.**

**Monsieur Robert, je vous aime bien mais si vous faites du mal à mademoiselle Anaïs, ça va barder pour vous.** Me dit-il de toute sa hauteur. Je déglutis.

**Euh ouai … je vais l'appeler**.

Je sors alors mon téléphone, cherche son numéro dans mon répertoire. Ca sonne, déjà pas mal, mais elle ne répond pas. Fais chier. Lizzy essaye de son téléphone. Même chose.

Elle lui envoie alors un message, je lis par-dessus son épaule.

« Où es-tu Anaïs ? Tu devrais parler avec Rob, on s'inquiète tous. »

Allez répond, merde, je suis inquiet. Ca y est le message arrive.

« Désolée, fatiguée, PAS CE SOIR »

MERDE, je suis dans la merde, elle a vraiment tout entendu. Je viens de la perdre, perdre la femme de ma vie, j'ai fait le con et voilà. Je sors de la pièce sous les cris de mes sœurs. Je ne les écoute pas et me dirige vers la sortie. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir, génial, je sors sous la pluie pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je vais essayer de lui parler, on peut rester sur un malentendu.

Voilà, je suis devant sa porte, je frappe, rien pas de réponse, je continue, toujours rien. Ca me stresse, je reste là à frapper pendant 1 heure mais rien, elle est peut-être déjà partie pour la gare ou alors elle dort simplement. Je m'assoie devant sa porte, elle va bien finir par sortir, les minutes passent, je sens mes yeux s'alourdirent et je sombre dans le sommeil.

[…]

**PDV Anaïs**

**Maman ! **

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une petite masse aux cheveux blond roux ma saute dessus.

**Maman, tu m'as trop manqué**. Il grimpe dans mes bras.

**Toi aussi mon amour, tu m'as trop manqué.** Je l'embrasse partout et le serre fort.

**Viens mamie nous attend**.

Il descend de mes bras et me prend par la main, nous allons à la rencontre de ma mère qui m'embrasse.

**Heureuse de te voir ma fille. **

**Moi aussi maman, moi aussi.** Elle fronce les sourcils, ma mère sait quand ça ne va pas.

Nous prenons donc la direction de chez elle, Tom me raconte fièrement ce qu'il a fait de ses journées, j'aime le voir heureux et sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Grâce à lui j'oublie mes soucis.

Arrivés à la maison, je passe alors le pas de la porte qu'un immense « surprise » se fait entendre, je sursaute la main sur le cœur. Ils sont tous là, Claire, Sylvain, Ethan, Lucie, Matheo, Sarah, Théo, ma sœur Lynn et mon frère Sam. Je suis trop contente, les voir tous là me fait du bien et j'en ai bien besoin.

Nous sommes tous à table, je prends des nouvelles de mes futurs neveux et nièces. Lucie et Mathéo ne savent toujours pas le sexe et elle est trop impatiente et moi aussi. Les jumeaux se développent bien et je sourie face à l'échographie. Ca me rappelle celle de Tom.

Je suis dans le jardin entrain de fumer ma clope alors que Lynn arrive. Elle s'assoie à mes côtés, nous ne parlons pas puis elle engage la conversation.

**Je me suis inscrit à l'échange Erasmus**. Me dit-elle gênée. J'ai compris ma grande.

**Et …**

**Et je me suis dis que je pourrais squatter ta chambre d'amis si la réponse est positive. **

**Je ne sais pas si …** Soyons taquin

**Ne me force pas à te supplier**. Gronda-t-elle**. Et puis je pourrais te garder Tom quand tu voudras faire des trucs sexuels avec ton voisin-de-petit-ami-d'acteur-trop-beau**. Tout à coup je me tends et elle le voie.

**Ok il s'est passé quoi ?** Me demande-t-elle

**En** **fait il ne se passera plus rien**. Dis-je la voix pleine de tristesse.

**Anaïs, parles**. M'ordonne-t-elle.

J'ai alors tout déballé, le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble sans entrer dans les détails. Notre relation qui est pour « pour vivre heureux vivons caché », pas envie de voir ma tête dans les journaux. Et puis le soir du concert, ma déception de voir qu'en réalité c'est un homme à femmes. Que son trip c'est de coucher avec une pauvre petite française inconnue. Que je me sois enfuie hier soir et que je l'ai retrouvé ce matin endormi devant ma porte.

**Voilà tu sais tout.**

**Tu l'aimes ?**

**Est-ce que ça à vraiment de l'importance ? Je vais avoir mal pendant un temps puis ça va s'estomper. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal.**

Lynn me prend la main, et on entrelace nos doigts. Ma sœur a toujours été là pour moi, j'ai toujours pu compter sur elle. Et elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi.

**Alors tu débarques quand ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Bah, je devrais avoir la réponse dans la semaine.**

**Tu me tiens au courant alors.**

**Pas de souci ma vieille.**

**Surveille ton langage jeune fille.**

On se met à rire et petit à petit les autres nous rejoignent, on fini par prendre le café assis dans l'herbe. Je suis bien entouré de mes proches et j'appréhende le retour à Londres. Je ne sais pas si Rob a essayé de m'appeler parce que j'ai éteins mon portable, je le rallumerai demain en rentrant.

[…]

**Oh il est cool le taxi maman, t'as vu le monsieur, il n'est pas du bon côté ?**

**Oui mon ange mais ici, c'est normal**

**Oh, ils sont bizarre ces anglais**. Marmonne-t-il. Je sourie tendrement.

Nous voilà dans le taxi qui nous emmene chez nous, Tom est excité comme une puce, moi qui pensais qu'il serait fatigué du voyage, bah non. Le taxi s'arrête devant l'immeuble, j'attrape la grosse valise de Tom et nous nous engouffrons dans l'immeuble, je ne risque pas de croiser Rob, il a une interview de prévu.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et Tom s'extasie devant les lieux et il trouve sa chambre et je cite « trop cool ». Il a alors découvert la peluche de Rob.

**Il est trop mon dino en peluche. Dit maman, je peux aller dire merci à …**

**Robert, il s'appelle Robert et je ne crois pas qu'il soit chez lui.**

**Oh, je vois sa déception. Mais je peux peut-être lui faire un dessin et on lui mettra sous sa porte.**

**Euh … c'est que … Bon d'accord.**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Tom vient de finir le dessin pour Rob et j'appréhende de le déposer sous sa porte.

**Fini, viens on va lui mettre maman.**

**Euh … ouai.**

Nous voilà devant la porte, Tom se met à genoux et glisse la feuille sous la porte quand tout à coup celle-ci s'ouvre.


	9. Chapter 9

_Désolé pour ce très très grand retard mais j'ai pas eu une minute à moi, j'ai déménagé depuis peux et il a fallut que j'attende ma connexion Internet et préparer les cartons. Encore désolé mais me revoilà._

_J'ai pas pu répondre à chaque reviews mais je vous remercie pour votre soutien._

_Pour la personne qui se reconnaitra : si tu penses que ma fiction n'a rien à faire dans la partie Twilight, il suffit de ne pas la lire et de passer ton chemin. J'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie de m'occuper de personnes dans ton genre._

Chapitre 9

**PVD Rob**

Je me sens vide, ça fait deux jours que j'ai perdu la lumière qui avait illuminé ma vie, mon oxygène. J'ai fais le con et je ne l'assume pas du tout, j'ai mal, mon cœur souffre, une plaie béante au niveau de ma poitrine.

Me voilà seul dans mon salon, vautré dans le canapé en train de regarder une émission débile à la télé, à me morfondre sur mon sort. J'ai passé le week-end enfermé dans mon appartement. J'ai annulé mon interview prévue cette après-midi, pas envie de faire des courbettes et des sourires forcés. Je me suis encore plus détesté quand je me suis aperçu que je m'étais endormi devant sa porte et que l'avait loupé. Bouffon va !

Je n'ai pas répondu à ma famille, ni à mes potes. Pourtant Tom et ma sœur ont presque défoncé ma porte ce matin, depuis qu'ils ont avoué leur relation, ils sont encore plus chiants qu'avant.

Bref, je suis dépité, je tourne en rond. Je suis entrain de commater quand j'entends une sorte de grattement vers ma porte d'entrée. Je n'ai plus de chien pourtant, je me lève intrigué. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Je me stoppe devant le tableau que se dresse devant moi.

Anaïs est là devant moi, le regard triste et paniqué à la fois. Je baisse les yeux et vois un petit garçon de 4 ans à peine, les cheveux clairs et les yeux d'un bleu. Il me regarde timidement. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et je ne peux que le lui rendre. Il regarde sa mère qui semble lui caresse les cheveux comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Il s'approche alors de moi.

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom**. Me dit-il de son petit accent français.

**Bonjour Tom, moi c'est Robert mais appelle moi Rob**. Lui dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui.

Il me tend alors la feuille de papier qu'il a dans ses mains, je découvre un dessin. Il a dessiné le dinosaure que je lui ai offert. Je relève la tête vers lui il s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

**Merci, mon dinosaure il est crop beau**. Me dit-il

**Je suis content qu'il te plaise, ton dessin est super.**

Il sautille sur lui-même et se met à me décrire son dessin, je l'écoute attentivement, ce petit garçon est exceptionnel tout comme sa maman. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Anaïs regarde son fils avec tendresse, je sourie face à cette image, elle croise mon regard et détourne le sien aussitôt. Pas ça Anaïs, regarde moi !

Je regarde de nouveau Tom, il ne faut pas que je les laisse s'en aller.

**Viens Tom, tu vas mettre ton dessin sur mon frigo**. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

**Maman ?** Demande-t-il à sa mère. Elle me regarde alors et acquiesce. Tom attrape ma main et je les fais entrer chez moi. OK c'est un bon début Rob.

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, je porte Tom dans mes bras pour qu'il puisse accrocher son beau dessin.

**Oh c'est rigolo**, dit-il en voyant mes aimants en forme d'instruments de musique, **t'as vu maman ?**

**Oui mon cœur c'est rigolo**. Lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix depuis 2 jours.

A nous voir tous les trois dans la cuisine, Tom dans mes bras à accrocher son dessin sur le frigo et Anaïs lui caressant les cheveux, on pourrait croire à une famille. Et à cause de ma connerie, ça ne deviendra peut-être jamais le cas.

**Hey bonhomme, ma maman a fait du gâteau au chocolat l'autre fois et il m'en reste, tu veux y goûter ?**

**Mmmmm voui, te plait ?** Dit-il sous le regard amusé de sa mère

**Alors c'est parti**. Dis-je en le posant sur une de mes chaises de bar.

Je sors tout le nécessaire et met en route le café. Je sers un vers de jus d'orange à Tom. Je me retourne alors vers Anaïs, elle est toujours debout, n'osant peut-être pas s'assoir. Je respire un grand coup et lui prend doucement la main. Hum sa peau si douce, mon cœur est en train de s'emballer. J'appréhende sa réaction, elle va sans doute retirer sa main et peut-être me gifler, ça serait mérité.

Je la sens se tendre à mon toucher mais elle ne retire pas sa main, elle fixe son regard sur nos mains enlacées. Je l'invite à s'assoir en face de Tom sans lui lâcher la main, je la regarde, elle est toujours aussi belle, elle n'ose pas croiser mon regard fixant toujours nos mains. C'est Tom qui nous fait sortir de nos pensées. Nous sursautons et relâchons nos mains en un éclair.

**Hum, il est cro bon le gâteau à ta maman**, dit-il la bouche pleine de chocolat**. Il est comme celui de ma mamie.**

**Content que ça te plaise, je lui dirais elle sera heureuse**. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

**Ouai, je vais lui faire un beau dessin, hein maman ?** Demande-t-il à sa mère.

**Bien sûr mon cœur mais avant on va te laver le visage, on croirait que tu t'es baigner dans une piscine de chocolat.** Dit-elle en riant, nous nous mettons tous les deux à rire. Qu'elle est belle quand elle rit. **On va rentrer à la maison pour que ...**

**NON** ! Hurlais-je, merde Rob calme toi. Ils me regardent tous les deux étonnés par ma réflexion**. Je veux dire … pas la peine de rentrer … utilise ma salle de bain … enfin si tu veux …** Bégayait-je.

Elle me sourit et là mon cœur se met à battre à toutes vitesses. Elle se mordille la lèvre et elle rougit, elle a bien compris ma réaction et je suis content qu'elle ne se sauve pas en courant.

**Viens bonhomme, je vais te débarbouiller dans la salle de bain**. Dis-je à Tom en lui tendant la main.

Il l'attrape et nous allons dans la salle de bain, je l'assis sur le meuble du lavabo et entreprends de le nettoyer. Je suis surpris par mes gestes, je n'ai jamais fait cela envers des enfants et avec Tom c'est instinctif. Je me mets à penser au bébé que nous aurions dû avoir avec Kristen, un garçon ou une petite fille ? Aurais-je été un bon père ? Des questions dont je ne connaitrais jamais la réponse. Tom est tellement mignon, il ressemble à sa maman avec qui j'ai tout foiré, rien que d'y penser ça me fait du mal. Tom a dû percevoir mon trouble.

**Pourquoi t'es criste ?** Me demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

**En fait j'ai fais une grosse bêtise et du coup je suis beaucoup puni alors je suis triste.**

**Moi aussi je suis triste quand maman me puni mais après quand ma punition elle est fini et ba elle me fait un câlin et me dit que c'est fini ma punition mais que y faut pas que je recommence**. Me dit-il très sérieusement. Je souris face à son discours.

**J'ai fait une très grosse bêtise et je sais pas si j'aurais un câlin après ma punition, je pense que je serais puni tout le temps. **

**Mais non il faut que tu dises pardon et puis c'est bon.**

**J'aimerai que ce soit si facile.**

**T'as fait quoi comme bêtise ?** Me demande-t-il.

**Hé bien, c'est une histoire de grand, je sais pas si ta maman veut que je te parle de trucs de grands.**

**Hé mais j'suis un grand moi, j'ai presque 4 ans**. Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je sourie face à sa grimace.

**Ok je te le dit, en fait je sais pas si ta maman te l'a dit mais mon travail c'est de jouer dans les films.**

**Oui maman elle m'a dit que tu travaillais dans les films à la télé et au cinéma mais j'ai pas vu tes films**. Me dit-il tristement.

**On les regardera ensemble si tu veux ?**

**Voui, trop bien.** Me répondit-il.

**Je continue comme je suis acteur, y a beaucoup de filles qui disent qu'elles m'aiment bien juste parce que je suis connue et que j'ai pleins de sous.**

**Elles sont méchantes !** Crie Tom pas content.

**Oui elles sont méchantes et tu vois une des ces filles a voulu me faire des bisous alors que j'avais déjà une amoureuse.**

**Oh tu as une n'amoureuse, elle aussi elle veut tes sous ?**

**Non, pas elle, c'est une fille très jolie et très gentille qui s'en fiche que je sois connu et riche mais elle a vu l'autre fille qui voulait me faire un bisou et depuis elle veut plus de moi.** Lui dis-je tristement en baissant la tête.

**C'est cro triste, mais faut lui dire que c'est pas ta faute et après tu lui fais un câlin et c'est re ton n'amoureuse. **Dit-il plein d'entrain.

**Hein maman, c'est vrai ? **

Je me stoppe d'un coup, depuis quand est-elle là, je n'ose pas me retourner. Elle va fuir pour de bon cette fois. Quel con putain !

**Tom mon cœur, va dans le salon regarder la tv, il y a dessin animé.**

**Ok maman.** Dit-il, il se penche à mon oreille, **c'est ma maman ton n'amoureuse hein ?** Je le regarde abasourdi, il me sourit et j'acquiesce.

Il me fait un câlin que je lui rends bien-sûr et il quitte la pièce. Je ne me suis toujours pas retourné. Elle est là derrière moi, je peux sentir son parfum. J'entends la porte se fermer. Je respire un grand coup et je me retourne.

**PDV Anaïs**

**Tom mon cœur, va dans le salon regarder la tv, il y a dessin animé.**

**Ok maman**. Dit-il.

Il se penche vers Rob pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, ce dernier le regarde étonner et penche la tête comme pour acquiescer à la question de mon fils qui sourit heureux. Après un dernier câlin, il quitte la pièce. Je referme la porte derrière lui.

J'ai entendu toute la conversation entre Tom et Rob. Je dois dire que je suis perdue. Je sais que j'ai réagit comme une gamine de 16 ans qui aurait surpris son petit-ami pleins d'hormones avec une autre mais je suis une maman qui essaye d'enseigner la vie à son fils et je me rends compte que ce petit de 4 ans est plus intelligent que moi. Je n'ai même pas laissé Rob s'expliquer, je suis partie, j'ai même quitté le pays en le laissant dormir sur mon palier. Je pense qu'il a été assez « puni » comme dirait Tom et il me manque trop.

Je savais avant de commencer une relation avec lui qu'il était acteur et que ces situations vont se reproduir constamment. Que les magazines people lui trouveront une liaison avec toutes les actrices du monde. Je dois prendre sur moi, si je veux que cette relation marche, je vais ranger mon comportement d'ado et me comporter en adulte.

Enfin quand je vois son joli fessier bien moulé dans son jean, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Anaïs ca va pas ton fils est dans le salon ! Reprends-toi. Facile à dire quand tu as un sex symbole devant toi.

Rob me tourne toujours le dos, il semble effrayé. Bravo Anaïs voilà que tu fais peur aux mecs maintenant. Je l'entends respirer et il se retourne vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et j'y vois de la tristesse et du remord. Putain je craque.

**Anaïs, je suis** … Commence t-il

Mais là je ne peux pas le laisser finir le voir si triste me fais craquer et je lui saute dessus. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes avec une telle violence. Je lui dévore littéralement la bouche. Il met quelques secondes à se rendre compte puis passe ses mains autour de ma taille et répond à mon baiser. Ma langue demande l'accès à sa bouche, voilà ce que donnent 2 jours de frustration et de colère. J'ai envie de lui et d'après ce que je peux sentir, il est dans le même cas que moi. Pris d'une pulsion de je pose ma main sur la bosse de son pantalon et le caresse sauvagement.

**Putain Anaïs … ouiiiii !**

Oh j'aime quand il gémit mon prénom. Je continue ma torture, je suis totalement possédé. Mais monsieur n'a pas dit son dernier mot, ses mains se dirigent vers mes fesses et il les malaxe avec un tel entrain.

**Robbbbbbb !**

**Oui crie mon prénom, ma coquine !** J'aime quand il me parle comme ça .

Il me soulève et me pose sur le meuble du lavabo et passe sa main dans ma culotte sans prévenir, il glisse ses longs doigt directement dans mon vagin trempé et applique de rapide et délicieux va-et-vient.

**Merde Rob, je vais …**

**C'est … toi qui m'a… sauté dessus… ma sauvage !** Dit en continuant sa torture.

Je baisse alors sa braguette et glisse ma main dans son boxer pour prendre à pleine main sa verge et je me mets à lui infliger le même torture.

**Anaïs, tu vas me tuer !**

Nous sommes deux êtres complètement à la merci de leurs hormones en ébullition. Des êtres voulant assouvir un besoin primaire. Nous sommes sur le point de nous déshabiller pour ne faire qu'un lorsqu'un coup de est donné sur la porte. Nous nous stoppons soudainement.

**Maman, Rob, arrêtez de vous disputer, j'ai peur**. Nous dit Tom en pleurant.

**Merde,** dis-je ! Je descends du meuble et me rhabille en vitesse, Rob fait de même.

**Non Tom, on ne se dispute pas bonhomme, on discute**. Lui dit il en essayant de me recoiffer je fais de même avec ses cheveux. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et ouvre la porte.

**Oh mon bébé, tout va bien chéri, avec Rob on discutait**. Lui dis-je en envoyant un regard complice à Rob.

**Oh mais ça ma fais peur, y a des trucs qui tombaient par terre alors je suis venu.**

Je me retourne vers le lavabo et en effet dans le feu de l'action nous avons fait tomber ses affaires de toilettes qui étaient sur le meuble.

**Heu … je… j'ai voulu m'assoir sur le meuble et avec mes grosses fesses, j'ai tous fait tomber.** Lui dit Rob. Je le remercie de la tête.

**Mais t'as pas des grosses fesses**. Lui dis Tom.

On se met à rigoler tous les trois, Rob s'approche de nous et comme s'il attendait un signe de ma part, il passe doucement son bras sur mes épaules et pose son autre main sur l'épaule de Tom qui lève la tête vers lui et ils se sourient mutuellement. Je suis contente mon fils et mon homme ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille et je suis confiante pour l'avenir.

**Alors ca y est z'êtes plus fâché ?** Nous demande Tom. Nous sourions.

**Non on n'est plus fâché**. Lui répond Rob.

**Alors il est pu puni Rob, hein maman ?**

**Non il est plus puni chéri.**

**C'est trop bien alors et puis c'est que ma maman elle est jolie et gentille, je suis cro content que elle est ton n'amoureuse**. Dit-il à Rob

**Moi aussi je suis content Tom et en plus elle a un petit garçon génial**. Répondit-il pleins de tendresse.

Après ces superbes réconciliations, nous décidons de regarder un DVD à la maison, Tom tient à faire visiter sa chambre à Rob. Nous commandons des pizzas pour ce soir. Rob se joint à nous et je pense que vu l'attachement que nous portons, il est pas prêt de rentrer chez lui et moi j'ai bien l'intention de finir ce que l'on a commencé dans sa salle de bain tout à l'heure et vu le regard qu'il m'envoie, il a l'air d'accord. Heureusement que le chambre de Tom est à l'opposé de la mienne et que les murs soient bien isolés. Hummm rien que d'y penser !


	10. Chapter 10

_Désolé pour ce très très grand retard mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration ces derniers temps alors je préfère prendre mon temps pour ne pas écrire un truc nul._

Chapitre 10

**PVD Rob**

**Eh tu vois, comme ça, on peut faire une cabane dans le dessous de mon lit. C'est trop génial !**

Tom est en train de me faire visiter sa chambre dans les moindres détails, et je pèse mes mots, je connais par coeur le moindre petit cm² de la pièce.

**Je vais demander à maman si elle peux m'acheter des coussins pour mettre dans le sol pour qu'on s'assoie.**

**C'est cool bonhomme !** Lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. **T'es pas trop triste d'être parti de ton ancienne maison ?**

Il vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux avec sa peluche dino.

**Bah un pitit peu, ma mamie et mon tonton puis mes autres tatas et mes autres tontons puis Ethan aussi. Mais je vais pas laisser ma maman toute seule ici et puis ma tata Lynn elle va peut-être venir vive avec nous pour son école.**

Ce gamin a un de ses débits de paroles mais c'est un régal à écouter, je vais lui présenter ma mère, ils auront quoi se dire et ça fera des vacances à mon père.

**Les garçons, les pizzas sont là !** Hurle ma douce depuis le salon.

Tom saute alors de mes genoux et me prends la main. Note pour moi-même, comme pour grand Tom, la bouffe ça le fait taire.

**Vite Rob, les pizzas, elles vont être froide, il faut se laver les mains avant**. Me dit-il en me tirant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois les mains propres nous entrons dans la salon et nous installons à table, j'aide Tom à grimper dans son réhausseur pour qu'il puisse atteindre la table.

**Tom, tes mains sont propres ? **Lui demande-t-elle.

**Oui m'man.** Lui répondit-il en les montrant.

Elle se tourne vers moi en souriant. **Rob, tes mains sont propres ?**

**Oui m'man.** Lui répondis-je en imitant Tom. Nous éclatons alors de rire.

Quel bonheur. Je me sens bien, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une famille alors que je ne connais ce petit bout que depuis quelques heures. Mais il va falloir faire très attention, je ne veux pas que cela se sache, Tom et Anaïs, c'est mon jardin secret. Je ne veux pas que les paparazzis les importunent en fouillant dans leur vie, ils ont déjà assez souffert de la perte d'un être cher.

Durant tous le repas, j'ai dévoré du regard ma douce, je rêve de recommencer nos activités nocturne, mais je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir, je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Tom. Alors je me contente de lui envoyer des regards coquins et caresse sa cheville avec mon pied. Je peux la voir rougir et se mordiller la lèvre. Oh non pas ça, je me sens à l'étroit tout à coup.

**Fini en prem's**. Dit Tom la bouche pleine de sauce tomate.

**Allez mon coeur, on va te débarbouiller et te mettre en pyjama**. Lui répond sa mère.

**Ouiii**, dit-il en baillant.

**Oh j'en vois un qui est fatigué**. Lui dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

Sa mère le prend dans ses bras. **Tu viens me faire un bisous pour mon dodo Rob ?** Me demande Tom

**Bien sûr bonhomme, dès que tu es au lit.**

Pendant que ma douce est occupée avec son fils, j'en profite pour débarrasser la table et jeter les déchets. Je me promène dans le salon et regarde les différentes photos exposées qui représentent sans doute sa famille et ses amis. La dernière photo montre un homme, le portrait craché de Tom en plus âgé. J'en déduis que cet homme doit être le père de Tom, Alex.

**Je te promets de prendre soin d'eux**. Chuchotais-je à la photo.

**Tom te réclame**. Anaïs me sort de ma contemplation. Je me retourne et aperçoit ma déesse adossée à la porte.

Je me dirige vers elle, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et entre dans la chambre de Tom. Il est couché dans son lit, son Dino dans les bras. Je m'assoie sur le bord du matelas.

**Tu sais Rob, tu peux faire dodo avec maman comme c'est ton n'amoureuse.**

**Merci bonhomme, c'est important pour moi que tu m'acceptes**. Il me sourit. **Bonne nuit**. Je lui embrasse de front.

**B'nuit Rob**.

Je me lève et m'apprête à quitter la chambre lorsqu'il m'appelle.

**T'aime Rob !** Me dit-il en souriant.

**Moi je t'aime Tom.** Mon coeur se serre.

Je referme la porte et m'y adosse le temps de me reprendre, est-ce que moi aussi j'aurais eu un petit garçon qui me dit je t'aime papa ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Kristen, on aurait pû être une famille. Mais en même temps je n'aurais jamais rencontré Anaïs ni son petit Tom.

Je souffle un bon coup et entre dans le salon. Aucune trace de ma douce. Je referme la porte du couloir et m'avance vers la terrasse, je la retrouve sur un transat en train de fumer emmitouflée dans un plaid. Je m'approche d'elle doucement, je la vois essuyer sa joue.

_**PDV Anaïs**_

Je referme la porte de la chambre de Tom, et me rends dans le salon. Rob est en train de regarder les photos sur l'étagère du salon. Je le vois se pencher sur la photo d'Alex et murmurer quelque chose.

**Tom te réclame**. Lui dis-je.

Il se retourne vers moi et fixe son regard dans le mien. Je peux y lire de la détermination. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser si tendre. Et il disparaît dans la chambre de Tom.

Je décide de leur laisser de l'intimité, mon fils a et je cite « des trucs importants à dire à Rob ». Je secoue la tête en souriant. Je m'aperçois que Rob a débarrasser la table. Un amour de mec. Je m'approche de la photo d'Alex et la caresse du bout des doigts. Je ressens alors de fortes émotions qui me chamboule.

Je sors alors sur la terrasse, me pose sur un transat pour fumer. Les larmes se mettent à couler, je suis en train de me rendre compte que la vie me donne une deuxième chance et que je suis de nouveau heureuse. J'avais peur qu'en m'abandonnant dans les bras d'un autre homme, j'ai l'impression de tromper Alex.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe mon amour, ca va pas ?** Me demande Rob inquiet.

**Si justement, ce sont des larmes de bonheur**. Lui répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Il me sourit et se place derrière moi sur le transat et m'incite à m'appuyer sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'on est bien dans les bras de son amoureux. Nous nous mettons à discuter de choses et d'autres. Il m'avoue que ses parents sont au courant de ses sentiments pour moi et qu'ils ont hâte de faire notre connaissance. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, je le sens se tendre.

**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Rob ?**

**C'est à propos de mon boulot, enfin de l'incidence que cela peut avoir sur notre couple, sur Tom. **

Je me retourne et l'encourage à continuer.

**Je ne veux surtout pas te causer du chagrin en te parlant de ça mais ton passé, Alex**. J'acquiesce silencieusement. **Si les gens apprennent pour nous, les journalistes vont fouiller dans ton passé, les paparazzis vont vous suivre et écrire des choses fausses et horribles dans les tabloïds. Je ne veux pas ça pour vous. Je t'aime et Tom aussi. Je tiens trop à vous pour ça.**

Je suis sous le choque face à un tel discours,'il m'a dit « je t'aime ». Mon coeur se gonfle à cet aveu. Je me tourne vers lui, prends son visage en coupe et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche se fond parfaitement sur la mienne. Je me recule et pose mon front sur le sien.

**Whaou, ça c'est du baiser.** Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

**Moi aussi je t'aime**. Lui dis-je les yeux dans les yeux. **Mais pour répondre à tes inquiétudes, en France, on a un proverbe qui dit « pour vivre heureux, vivons caché ». **

**Oui mais je ne veux pas que cette situation vous pèse, on ne pourra pas allez au restaurant, ni au cinéma ou alors il faudra y aller avec des amis pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis je ne pourrais pas accompagner Tom pour sa rentrée scolaire ou aller au parc jouer au foot et ... **

**Stop, stop.** Le coupais-je en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche. **Tu ... tu veux accompagner Tom à l'école ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

**Bah ouai, enfin j'aimerais bien, mais si tu ne veux pas ... c'est idiot, désolé.** Répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Je craque, il est le petit-ami parfait. Mon envie de lui refait surface enfin pas qu'elle ai réellement disparu. Je me jette sur lui, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne avec une telle sauvagerie que nos dents s'entrechoquent. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps et les miennes fourragent dans ses cheveux. Nous gémissons ensemble.

Je me détache de ses lèvres et commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

**Anaïs, bébé, on est sur la terrasse, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on me voit me faire violer !** Dit-il en riant.

**Oh, alors viens dans ma chambre te faire violer. Monsieur le vampire ! Humm !** Dis-je en lui léchant le cou.

Il se lève d'un coup et me bascule sur son épaule. Il se dirige rapidement même en courant vers ma chambre. Oh mon bas ventre s'enflamme rien qu'en pensant au plaisir qu'on va se donner. Il entre dans la chambre, referme la porte avec son pied et me balance sur le lit.

Il se tient debout, au pied du lit. Son regard est noir de désir, mon corps brûle d'envie de lui. Il tamise les lumières grâce à l'interrupteur, il s'approche de la chaîne hifi et Sexual Healing de Marvin Gaye se fait entendre.

Il me fixe toujours le regard brûlant. Il retire lentement son tee-shirt ce qui me laisse admirer son torse, ses abdos légèrement dessinés, il n'ai pas comme tous ces acteurs qui passent leur temps à faire de la gonflette. Il est parfait pour moi. Je suis en train de me consumer sur place. Sa main se pose sur la boucle de sa ceinture et la défait lentement, puis vient le tour des boutons de son jean mais il ne le retire pas. Je déglutit face à la scène qui se joue devant moi.

Il s'avance sur le lit tel un félin, je suis sa proie et j'aime ça. Il déboutonne un à un les boutons de mon chemisier. Je suis tellement en transe que je me laisse faire. Il le fait glisser le long de mes épaules et dévoile ainsi mon soutient-gorge en dentelle. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et dégrafe mon sous-vêtement. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Le feu qui me consume se répand dans tout mon corps mais plus précisément dans mon bas ventre.

Je suis là face à lui torse nu, nous sommes tous les deux les yeux dans les yeux. Il pose ses doigts sur ma clavicule et descend lentement entre mes seins, ce qui me fait frissonner de désir.

**Tu as froid ?** Me demande-t-il.

Je suis incapable de lui répondre alors je lui indique que non d'un signe de tête. Il me sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Oh mon Dieu, je vais me liquéfier. Il s'attaque à mon jean, défait le bouton puis abaisse la fermeture. Il me le fait glisser lentement le long de mes jambes et le jette quelque part dans la chambre. J'adore qu'il prenne son temps, vraiment mais là je veux plus alors à moi de passer à l'action.

Alors qu'il est en train de poser des multitude de baisers sur ma peau en remontant sur mes jambes, je suis prise d'une pulsion dont je ne me reconnais plus et j'arrache mon propre string d'un cou sec. Il est surpris par mon geste et se stoppe, me regardant avec grand étonnement. Ok Anaïs, je crois que tu viens de casser l'ambiance. Je me sens débile et je suis sûr que mes joues sont rouges de honte.

Je baisse la tête plus que confuse, je suis prête à entendre ses moqueries ... en fait non je ne suis pas prête du tout. Son silence me met mal à l'aise, je m'apprête à me lever quand je sens sa main s'enrouler autour de ma cheville. Je relève la tête et j'ai juste le temps de le voir sourire lorsqu'il plonge sur sur mes lèvres intimes.

**Oh merde Rob ! **

**Putain bébé, te voir arracher ton putain de string m'a excité à mort, tu viens de réveiller la bête qui est en moi je vais te faire jouir à t'en faire oublier ton nom.**

**Ok alors fait moi jouir bébé ! Haaaaaa !**

Il vient de plonger ses doigts et sa langue dans mon antre humide. Il me vénère, je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et de lui pousser le visage encore plus prêt de mon intimité. Hummm, j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir moi aussi. Je le repousse, il se retrouve sur le dos moi à califourchon sur lui.

**Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fait ?** Me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

**Oh si mais j'ai envie qu'on se face plaisir mutuellement**. Lui répondis-je en lui enlevant son pantalon et son boxer au passage. Son sexe se dresse devant moi.

**Hummmm**. Dis-je en me léchant les babines.

**Oh oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi.** Me dit-il

Je me place à genoux au-dessus de lui, mon intimité au niveau de sa tête et la sienne au niveau de ma bouche et avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, il se met à me la dévorer. Nous sommes en train de faire le plus magnifique, le plus excitant, le plus humide, le plus hot des 69. Sa langue met fait l'amour aidé de ses longs doigts de pianiste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir sur son sexe, je vais de long va-et-vient, je savoure le goût de sa peau, il est divin, j'en veux plus, je veux sentir son nectar dans ma bouche alors j'accélère le rythme, je m'acharne sur mon précieux trésor. Je sens qu'il est au bout, il a du mal à garder sa divine bouche sur ma petite chatte, il gémit de plus en plus. Je le sens se tendre.

**Merde Anaïs, je vais ... retires-toi ...** Dit-il en tentant de se défaire. C'est mal me connaître mon petit mec.

Je tiens bon et m'active, je suis trop excitée à l'idée de le goûter.

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaa Anaïs ...** J'accueille avec plaisir son jus dans ma bouche, j'avale et m'empresse de le nettoyer avec ma langue.

**Putain bébé, c'est trop bon ce que tu m'as fait mais toi ca va, je veux pas que tu sois écoeurée.** Me dit-il inquiet en me prenant dans ses bras, nos jambes s'emboîtent.

**Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, j'ai adoré et non je ne suis pas écoeurée bien au contraire.** Lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou bien décidé à recommencer nos ébats. Il se place entre mes jambes embrassant et léchant mes tétons.

**Humm, je crois bien ne pas t'avoir entendu crier mon nom, alors je vais remédier à cela**. Dit-il en me pénétrant d'un coup.

**Robbbbbbbbb ... oui plus fort !**

Il imprime un rythme si fort, si puissant que j'ai l'impression d'être déconnecté du monde réel. Faire l'amour avec lui c'est encore meilleur de jour en jour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et lui non plus, je nous sens proche de la délivrance.

**Roooooobbbbbbbbbbbbbbb !** Criai-je emporter par un orgasme fulgurant.

**Anaïs !** Alors qu'il se libère dans mon intimité.

Nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre alors que nous tentons de faire reprendre un rythme normal à nos souffles. J'aime le sentir contre moi après l'amour, son corps luisant de sueur, ses cheveux qui collent contre son front. Ses mains caressent mon dos avec une telle tendresse et ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

**Je t'aime Rob !** Lui dis-je sûr de moi. Il relève ma tête et fixe ses yeux dans les miens.

**Je t'aime Anaïs**. Me répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous repartons dans un petit câlin avant de filer sous la douche tout les deux. Je suis en train de changer les draps lorsqu'il s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de mes épaules.

**Je voulais juste de dire je n'avais pas mis de préservatif mais que je suis clean, je veux pas t'alarmer.** Me dit-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je me retourne et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. J'apprécie beaucoup le fait qu'il soit aussi responsable.

**Merci mon amour, mais on est deux dans cette histoire, je suis clean aussi !** **Mais si tu veux, on pourrait faire un nouveau est tous les deux.** Je n'ose pas trop aborder le sujet d'une éventuelle grossesse après ce qu'il a vécu mais je dois quand même lui dire.

**Et pour ce qui est de ma contraception, j'ai un implant dans le bras.** Lui dis-je simplement. Je tente un regard vers lui. Il me sourit, je me sens rassurée.

**Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète à propos de ça ok, oui j'ai vécu une situation dure mais toi et Tom m'avait redonné le goût de vivre alors ne te stresse pas pour cela.** Son regard me prouve qu'il est sincère. **Allez au lit ma chérie.** Dit-il en se jetant dans le lit. Je ris face à son empressement. **Et puis Tom m'a dit que je pouvais dormir avec toi.** Je me glisse sous la couette et il me prends dans ses bras.

**Tu perds pas le nord toi ?**

**Non jamais, je t'aime bébé, bonne nuit mon amour !**

**Bonne nuit chéri ! **

Je m'installe confortablement sur son épaule, nos jambes entrelacées. Je sens le sommeil me gagner. Hummm qu'est ce qu'on est bien dans les bras de son homme.


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolé de cet immense retard, le câble d'alimentation de mon pc portable a lâché alors que ce chapitre était dedans mais après plusieurs demandes à mon homme pour me le réparer, j'ai fini par le faire toute seule et j'ai juste récupérer ce chapitre pour vous le poster. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. _

_Comme je suis enfin en congés maternité, je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire et lire les autres fictions._

_Merci à plus._

Chapitre 11

_**PDV Rob**_

Plus qu'un heure et ils seront de retour, ils me manquent trop. Anaïs et Tom sont partis en France pour quelques jours, demain c'est l'anniversaire de ma petite femme.

_Hummm petite femme ! _

Bref, ils sont repartis en France fêter cela avec leur famille et leurs amis, étant donné que 2 de ces amies sont enceintes, il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque.

Je n'ai pas pu les accompagner, j'ai eu une audition pour une pièce de théâtre à Londres et un rendez-vous pour éventuellement sortir un album. Je voulais annuler pour les accompagner mais Anaïs a insisté me disant que ce sont deux merveilleuses occasions et puis si ça marche, je suis sûr de rester à Londres un bon moment auprès de mes deux amours.

Ca fait maintenant 2 mois qu'Anaïs et moi vivons une superbe histoire, 1 mois que j'ai fait connaissance d'un petit garçon génial et facile à vivre pour son âge. Il a rencontré les garçons et ma soeur Lizzy, autant dire qu'elle a complètement craqué, elle clame partout qu'il est le plus beau et passe son temps à le chouchouter, ce qui d'ailleurs rend jaloux le grand Tom qui fait semblant de bouder mais a également craqué sur ce petit bonhomme.

Ils doivent rentrer aujourd'hui et seront accompagné de Lynn, la soeur d'Anaïs; Elle vient passer sa dernière année de licence ici, grâce à un échange universitaire. J'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec elle via le net quand Anaïs et Tom appelaient en France, elle est vraiment sympa, un peu plus dingue que ma chérie mais lorsqu'elles sont ensemble, on ne peut plus les arrêter, deux vraies folles mais elles sont géniales.

Je suis comme dans un lion en cage, les gars et ma soeur sont là, heureusement parce que je ne tiens plus en place. Je voulais aller les chercher à la gare mais à cause de ma notoriété, je n'ai pas pu. Quelle merde !

**Et Rob, calme-toi un peu, ils vont pas tarder**. Me dit ma soeur en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Je sais mais ils me manquent tellement. Je suis trop pressé de les prendre dans mes bras**. Lui répondis-je tout malheureux.

**A nous aussi ils nous manquent, mais calme toi pour l'amour du ciel, tu me files le tournis**. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son homme.

**Lizzy, je vois plus rien, voilà tu m'as fait perdre**. Se plaint Tom en jetant la manette à Sam.

**Oh pardon mon loulou, je vais me faire pardonner.** Elle prend sa bouche d'assaut et ils se livrent une bataille buccale. Beurkk !

**Oh les lapins, on se calme, y a des hôtels pour ça et puis pensez à votre frère et meilleur ami qui est loin de sa chérie.**

**Oh pensez à tous vos potes qui sont célibataires**. Lance Sam. **Quoique depuis que Bobby a vu une photo de Lynn, plus aucunes filles ne l'intéressent.**

**Tais-toi Sam**. Lui dit Bobby.

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournent vers lui. Alors comme ça Bobby a flashé sur ma petite belle soeur.

**QUOI **? Rugit ce dernier. Il se met à bouder, les bras croisés sur son torse.

**Décidément, ton Anaïs ne fait que du bien autour d'elle. J'aime la France.** S'exclame Tom.

**Bah tant mieux parce que niveau bouffe, l'Angleterre c'est pas ça.**

Nous nous retournons vers cette voix qui nous a tous fait sursauter, une grande brune très jolie je dois dire, nous regarde un sourire en coin. Derrière elle, mes deux amours sont morts de rire.

**Rob** ! Tom cours vers moi et se jette dans mes bras. **Tu m'as cro manqué** !

**Toi aussi mon bonhomme** ! Lui dis-je en lui posant un bisou dans les cheveux. Je le pose par terre et il me prend la main.

**Rob, ça c'est ma tata Lynn, tata Lynn c'est Rob, le n'amoureux de maman.**

**Enchantée Rob, contente de te parler en chair et en os**. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Moi aussi je suis ravi et entre-nous**, je lui chuchote à l'oreille, **Bobby est plus que ravi. **

**Hummm intéressant**. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil et en partant dire bonjour aux autres, Tom la suit.

Quand à moi je me dirige vers la femme de ma vie, elle est encore plus belle que lorsque l'on s'est quitté il y a quelques jours. Elle me lance un regard coquin, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents. Je regarde les autres rapidement pour voir qu'ils sont occupés à faire connaissance avec Lynn, j'attrape la main de ma dulcinée et l'emmène avec moi dans le couloir de l'entrée, je la plaque contre le mur et fonce sur ses lèvres. La douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts, le goût de sa bouche. Hummm, je me sens tout à coup à l'étroit dans mon jean. Nos langues se livrent une bataille des plus sauvage. Le manque d'air nous fait nous séparer.

**Bonjour** ! Me dit-elle encore haletante.

**Bonjour mon bébé** ! Lui répondis-je.

**Hey ho, les amoureux, on vous attend, vous vous lec... Aïe Lizzy ça fait mal.** Pleurniche mon meilleur ami.

**Si tu te taisais un peu, évites de dire des bêtises grosses comme toi, y a des enfants. **Lui dit-elle en haussant les sourcils alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les autres.

Installés sur la terrasse nous prenons un verre tous ensemble, Tom est sur mes genoux, il s'est endormi fatigué par le voyage mais je ne veux pas qu'il bouge, je suis bien là avec Anaïs qui a sa tête posée sur mon épaule, que du bonheur. Nous faisons également connaissance avec Lynn, une jeune femme totalement déjantée mais très mûre pour son âge. Je pense que le divorce difficile de leurs parents a fait grandir les enfants plus vite que les autres. Bobby boit littéralement ses paroles, ils sont côte à côte et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont dans leur bulle. Serait-ce le début d'un nouveau couple ? Affaire à suivre.

Je sens ma chérie bailler à côté de moi, il est encore tôt mais je pense qu'une petite sieste avec son fils serait la bienvenue.

**Viens mon amour, vous allez faire une sieste avec Tom, je vais vous installer dans mon lit**. Lui murmurais-je tendrement.

**Ho oui c'est pas de refus, je suis claquée par le trajet**. Dit-elle en se levant. Je la suis, elle lance un rapide « à tout à l'heure » aux autres et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre, je pose Tom sur le lit et lui pose un baiser sur le front. Ma chérie s'allonge à ses côtes et me réclame un baiser mais sur la bouche, c'est un baiser plein de tendresse.

**Bonne sieste mes amours** ! Leur dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

_**PDV Anaïs**_

Je sors lentement de mes songes, je suis installée dans le lit de mon chéri, sur ses draps, la tête dans son oreiller. Qu'est ce qu'on est bien, mais j'y pense c'est vrai qu'on a jamais dormi dans sa chambre depuis qu'on est ensemble, nous ne dormons que chez moi, Tom oblige. Mais bon tant que je suis avec Rob, je peux bien dormir n'importe où surtout que la plupart du temps on ne dort pas vraiment. STOP, ce n'est pas le moment Anaïs. Je me lève et sors de la chambre et le spectacle qui se joue devant moi est magnifique, le grand homme de ma vie est entrain d'apprendre à jouer du piano au petit homme de ma vie. Je reste en retrait pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

**Tu crois que un zour, je zouerai comme toi** ? Demande mon fils plein d'espoir.

**Bien sûr mais il faut prendre des cours régulièrement, le mieux c'est de t'inscrire dans un club de musique. **Lui répondit-il.

**Voui, je vais le dire à maman pour qu'elle me mette dans un cours et pis tu me ferais travailler aussi hein ?**

**Pas de problème** ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je sens mon coeur battre à tout allure, Rob se comporte avec Tom comme un père sans paraître étouffé et j'avoue être heureuse de cette présence masculine. Je soupire de soulagement ce qui alerte les garçons.

**Coucou maman** ! Me dit mon fils alors que je lui embrasse le front.

**Coucou mon lapin** ! Lui répondis-je en souriant. **Salut bel anglais **! Dis-je aguicheuse à mon homme.

**Hello, belle française de mon coeur, bien dormi** ! Me demande-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entends mon fils ricaner et lui envoie un regard que ce veut effrayant mais il se marre encore plus.

**Oui très bien, mais où sont passer les autres ?**

**Ils sont rentrés comme on se revoit demain soir pour ton anniversaire**. Je grimace face à ça, il s'est mis dans la tête de m'organiser un barbecue pour l'occasion, je ne suis pas fan de mon anniversaire.

**Boude pas chérie, en plus tu feras connaissance avec mes parents et le petit James.** Me dit-il. Vic a accouché il y 15 jours mais nous n'avons pas pu voir le petit à la maternité et puis Vic était extrêmement fatiguée, seule les grands-parents, Lizzy et Rob ont pu le voir.

**J'ai hâte de tous les rencontrer, c'est vrai**. Dis-je sincèrement. **J'ai acheté pleins de trucs pour James, des bodies, des chaussettes, des doudous, des ...** mais une bouche se posant sur la mienne me fait taire tout à coup. Et les deux traites se moquent de moi.

**Dis donc vous deux, il me semble que toi, en pointant mon fils, tu as choisi la moitié des affaires que l'on a acheté et toi, tu as dévaliser un magasin de puériculture alors **... Ils me tirent la langue tout les deux et nous explosons de rire. Oui vraiment hâte d'être à demain.

**Au fait où est tata Lynn ?** Demandais-je aux deux affreux. Ils se regardent.

**Avec Bobby** dit le plus grand.

**Se promener**, termine le plus petit. Elle perd pas de temps la petite soeur. **C'est une rapide ma tata.** Ajoute Tom qui nous replonge dans un fou rire.

[...]

Ce soir, je vais rencontrer les parents de Rob et le petit James, dire que je suis anxieuse n'est pas de trop, est-ce que je vais leur plaire ? Que vont-ils penser de moi ? J'espère qu'ils ne pensent pas que je suis avec leur fils pour son argent.

**Hey mon amour, tout va bien ?** Me demande Rob en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

**Oui oui**. Répondis-je tout doucement.

**Hey**, il me retourne et relève ma tête pour rencontrer mon regard, **tu t'inquiète pour ce soir ?**

**Non**, répondis-je presque inaudible.

**Bébé, mes parents t'adorent déjà, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer toi et Tom, alors ne panique pas.** Il m'embrasse tendrement.

**Tu as raison, je suis stupide**. Je réponds à son baiser avec grand plaisir. Humm, sa bouche si appétissante, mes mains se posent sur ses jolies fesses bien rebondies.

**Anaïs... humm... ils vont arriver... on ferai tout ce que tu veux ce soir.** Me dit-il entre deux baisers.

**Toute la nuit **? Demandais-je coquine.

**Où tu veux et autant que tu veux.** Me répondit-il aguicheur.

**OK**. Dis-je en allant sur la terrasse, satisfaite.

Nous organisons mon anniversaire chez Rob, barbecue dehors pendant qu'il fait encore beau. D'ici quelques jours c'est la rentrée et qui dit rentrée dit mauvais temps. Tom est en train de colorier sur la table, ma soeur est partie chercher des bières à la superette du quartier et Rob est dans la cuisine en train de me reluquer. Je jette un coup d'oeil furtif à Tom et décide d'allumer un peu mon homme. Je me penche en avant faisant mine d'attraper quelque chose et dévoile le bas de mes fesses étant en jupe et portant un boxer-string.

Lorsque je me relève, je croise son regard noir de désir. Je lui lance un clin d'oeil. T'as qu'à pas me reluquer à tout bout de champ, chéri.

DING DONG

La sonnette nous stoppe dans notre combat visuel. Ok ils arrivent, pas de panique. Je respire un bon coup. Rob se dirige dans l'entrée pour aller ouvrir. Tom descend de sa chaise et vient me prendre la main.

**ze suis cro content, ze vais voir le bébé. Et pis le papa et la maman de Rob.**

**Oui mon coeur, tu seras sage, hein ?**

**Promis m'man, je t'aime.**

On échange un petit bisou, quand une tornade blonde me saute dessus.

**Bon anniversaire** ! Me crie Lizzy en me prenant dans ses bras. Rejointe rapidement par sa moitié.

**Joyeux anniversaire belle-soeur** ! Hurle Tom en se joignant au câlin. Complètement fous ces deux là, ils se sont bien trouvés.

**Merci, mais je voudrais bien respirer** ! Dis-je en tendant les bras vers Rob en espérant du secours. Ils me relâchent en rigolant.

Rob vient vers moi suivit d'un couple, une femme très belle blonde, je vois d'où Lizzy et Vic tiennent leur beauté. Rob ressemble beaucoup à son père. Il me tend sa main que j'accepte avec plaisir, tient Tom de l'autre et nous présente ses parents.

**Papa, maman, je vous présente Anaïs et Tom. Mes amours je vous présente mes parents Clare et Richard.**

**Enchantée Mme et M. Pattinson, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.** Dis-je sincèrement.

**Moi aussi, ze suis content.** Rajoute Tom avec son plus beau sourire. Nous éclatons tous de rire devant sa petite face de fripouille. Contre toute attente une autre tornade blonde me prend dans ses bras.

**Oh Anaïs appellez moi Clare, je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer**. Dit-elle en me faisant un câlin.

**D'accord mais vous me tutoyer alors**. Lui demandais-je en lui rendant son câlin.

**Clare tu devrais peut-être la lâcher, elle va pas s'enfuir tu sais**. Lui dit le père de Rob en la détachant de moi. **Appelle moi Richard**. Dit-il en me faisant une accolade.

**OK, papa, maman, ne lui faites pas peur sinon elle va s'enfuir en courant**. Je le fusille du regard, il sait que j'ai peur de ne pas leur plaire. Il éclate de rire et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

**Tu m'énerves Pattinson** ! Lui dis-je en faisant mine de le frapper au torse.

**Vas-y sister, faut pas se laisser faire par ces british**. Déclare ma soeur en posant les bières sur le bar. Elle se tourne vers les parents de Rob. **Bonjour je suis Lynn, la tante du petit monstre.**

**Hey, ze suis pas un monstre, ze suis un bo goss comme tout les Tom**. Annonce fièrement mon fils.

On se tourne tous vers Tom le grand. **T'as pas fini, je me demande lequel est le plus jeune**. Dit Rob en secouant la tête. Le principal accusé hausse les épaules.

Après ces présentations, nous nous installons sur la terrasse autour de la table. Je discute avec les parents de Rob, je me rends compte que mes appréhensions étaient débiles, ce sont des gens formidables et ils ont l'air de m'apprécier. Tom est assis sur les genoux de Rob, ils ne se quittent plus ces deux là et je dois dire que cela me faire plaisir. Alors que nous rions ensemble, Vic, Will et le petit James débarquent et Tom saute des genoux de Rob pour aller à leur rencontre et fini dans les bras de Vic.

**Salut mon poussin**. Lui dit-elle en lui embrassant les cheveux.

**Ca va bien, ze suis cro pressé de voir ton bébé, avec maman on a acheté pleins de trucs.**

Nous sourions tous face à ce spectacle. Vic et William viennent s'installer avec nous sur la terrasse et pose le petit James dans le transat que Rob a acheté pour son neveu. Je ne me peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement quand je regarde ce petit être dormir, ça me rappelle Tom quand il était bébé. Il passait son temps à dormir ou manger, un bébé assez calme.

La vision de ce petit bout de chou me fait réfléchir à l'avenir, est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais d'autres enfants ? Avant de rencontrer Rob, je n'ai jamais réfléchis à ça mais cet homme merveilleux a changé ma vie et ma vision de l'avenir. Mais bon nous sommes ensemble que depuis peu malgré que nous nous entendons à merveille. Et puis après ce que Rob a vécu avec son ancienne petite-amie, je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à retenter l'expérience et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants suite à l'accident.

Lizzy a du sentir mon état car elle me prend discrètement la main et me fait un sourire de soutien que je lui rend pour lui montrer que ça va. Je me tourne vers Rob et je peux le voir en extase devant son neveu, le regard pétillant. J'aime le voir heureux comme ça. Je me penche pour poser ma tête sur son épaule, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

**T'as vu comme il est beau mon neveu**. Me dit -il de la fierté dans la voix.

**Oui il est magnifique, ta soeur et Will ont bien bossé**. Lui répondis-je en envoyant un clin d'oeil aux jeunes parents.

**Tu me montreras les photos de Tom bébé** ? Me demande-t-il en regardant son neveu.

Je me fige devant cette question, je me redresse et regarde autour de moi, tout le monde semble étonné de sa demande et il enchaîne totalement dans sa bulle.

**En fait, je voudrais voir toutes les photos et vidéos que tu as de lui, ça grandit tellement vite ces petits êtres et comme je n'ai pas vécu le début de sa vie, je dois me rattraper**. Me dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles mais ce dernier s'efface lorsqu'il voit ma tête.

**Oh pardon, je suis désolé de t'avoir demander ça, après tout ça ne me regarde pas**. Dit -il en baissant la tête déçu.

**Excusez-moi**. Dit-il en se levant.

Je suis toujours figée sur ma chaise, c'est Lynn qui me sort de ma transe.

_**Oh Anaïs, va le voir il est mal. T'es pas heureuse qu'il veuille faire partie de la vie de Tom**_? Me demande-t-elle en français.

**Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai était pris de cours, putain de merde**. Dis-en me levant pour rejoindre Rob.

**Surveille ton langage jeune fille**, entendis-je au loin mais pour le moment seul Rob m'importe. Je le retrouve dans sa chambre dos à moi assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains.

Je referme la porte ce qui le fait sursauter mais il ne se retourne pas. Super Anaïs tu as tout gâché, quelle conne. Je m'approche de lui et viens m'asseoir à ses côtés. Ok et maintenant tu fais quoi grosse maligne. Je me lève et me met à genoux devant lui et prends ses mains pour qu'il relève son visage. Nos regards entrent en contact.

**Tom est né prématurément à 35 semaines, j'ai accouché normalement malgré mes blessures. J'ai commencé par perdre les eaux en pleine nuit, autant te dire que la première fois ça surprend**. Lui dis-je dans un petit sourire

**Ma mère m'a emmené à l'hôpital, j'ai eu les premières contractions arrivée là-bas, rien de douloureux juste des petits tiraillements dans le ventre et puis les contractions sont devenues plus fortes et régulières. J'ai dit tellement de gros mots que j'ai du amuser tout le service**. Je peux voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**Environ 3 heures après mon arrivée, j'ai eu une péridurale. Je béni celui qui l'a inventé malgré que je ne sois pas croyante du tout.** Son sourire devient de plus en plus grand et je l'entends même rire.

**A partir de ce moment, je ne sentais plus rien sur tout le bas de mon corps, je me suis même endormie une heure dans la salle de travail. Oh les infirmières et les sage-femmes de souviennent de moi. Alors que ma pauvre maman attendait près de moi, les larmes aux yeux depuis le début**. Il lâche alors mes mains et me caresse les joues et sèche les larmes qui ont coulés sur mes joues face à ce souvenir.

**Deux heures plus tard Tom était dans mes bras, je n'ai rien senti en accouchant et il allait très bien, 2kg500 et 46 cm malgré son mois et demi d'avance. Le travail a duré 6h autant te dire un accouchement de rêve**. Cette fois il me sourit franchement.

**Pardon Rob pour ma réaction, mais tu m'as prise au dépourvu et puis comme j'étais dans mes pensées. Je suis désolée et je serais plus que ravie de te montrer toutes les photos et vidéos que j'ai de Tom depuis sa naissance. Tu fais partie de notre vie à présent et si tu veux t'impliquer dans la vie et l'éducation je n'y vois aucun inconvénient et je pense que Tom ne m'en voudra pas de te dire qu'il est d'accord avec cette idée. On t'aime Rob et si tu es prêt pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble alors je suis plus que ravie.**

_**PDV Rob**_

Une fois sa longue tirade terminée, son regard se fixe dans le mien et alors je plonge sur ses lèvres. Nos bouches se livrent une bataille acharnée, nous donnons dans ce baiser toutes nos doutes et nos craintes. Puis manquant d'air, nous nous séparons, je pose mon front sur le sien.

**Je t'aime Anaïs plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et j'aime Tom aussi, si je t'ai demandé ça c'est que je me suis engagé auprès de vous même si nous sommes ensemble que depuis 2 mois, pour moi nous sommes une famille, je sais que je ne suis pas le père de Tom mais je veux être la présence masculine dont il a besoin. Alors ne m'en veux pas si je suis trop étouffant ou présent pour vous mais je vous aime, vous êtes toute ma vie maintenant.**

Voilà les dès sont jetés, elle connaît maintenant ma vision de notre avenir. La balle est dans son camp. J'attends avec quelques appréhensions sa réaction et elle ne se fait pas tarder. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle se jette sur moi ou plutôt sur ma bouche et me la dévore.

**Oh je t'aime Rob plus que tout et toi aussi tu es toute ma vie et je pense que Tom est d'accord avec moi**. Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Je t'aime mon amour** ! Nous restons quelques minutes à nous câliner. **Allez ma douce, on va les rejoindre, c'est ton anniversaire**. Elle se tend dans mes bras. **Qu'y a t-il mon ange ?**

**Bah, super première impression pour tes parents, ils doivent me prendre pour un monstre d'avoir fait du mal à leur fils et d'avoir plombé l'ambiance.**

Tout à coup un gros boum suivi d'éclats de rire nous interrompt.

**Mes parents t'adorent et tu n'as pas rendu leur fils malheureux alors arrête de croire qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. Cette discussion ne regarde que nous et mes parents savent rester à leur place. Quand à l'ambiance, je suis sur que nos soeurs et Tom savent s'amuser aux rires qu'on entend.** Lui dis-je en l'embrassant. **Alors on y va.**

Nous rejoignons les autres, Anaïs est anxieuse, elle n'aime pas être le centre d'attention et elle a peur de la réaction de ma famille. Mais à peine nous sommes sur la terrasse que ma mère vient la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmure quelque chose qui apporte le sourire à ma douce.

**Bah alors les amoureux, on est même pas la pour accueillir ses potes** ? Nous balance Sam.

**Vous aviez qu'à être à l'heure, bande de ...**

**Rob** ! Me coupe toutes les femmes de l'assistance. Cette bande d'abrutis se foutent de ma gueule.

**Oh ça va les mecs**. Répondis-je en prenant ma femme par la taille.

**C'est Bobby qui nous a mis en retard, il ne savait pas quoi porter et avait du mal à coiffer ses cheveux**. Lance Marcus en fixant l'accusé qui se met à rougir. Ce dernier se met à bouder la tête baissée. Il n'ose plus regarder Lynn qui est assise à ses côtés.

**Oh moi j'aime les hommes qui prennent soin d'eux.** Répond cette dernière. On a beau être dehors l'atmosphère devient chaude.

Elle s'approche de Bobby, lui relève la tête. **J'adore ta tenue quoique un bouton d'ouvert en plus serait** ... elle ajoute le geste à la parole ... **parfait** !

On peut voir Bobby déglutir péniblement pendant que mes parents et Vic amènent le petit Tom à l'intérieur.

**Et tes cheveux sont magnifiques, coiffé comme ça je peux passer mes mains dedans. **

Je sens Anaïs rire discrètement et me souffle à l'oreille.** Il est fichu, elle est en mode chasse, attend toi à quelque chose de chaud très chaud.**

Je reporte mon attention sur les deux choses en chaleur. Contre toute attente, Lynn glisse à califourchon sur les genoux de Bobby qui ne sait pas comment réagir, les mains dans vide, il fixe Lynn la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle lui prend les mains, les posent sur ses hanches et passent les siennes dans les cheveux de Bobby puis elle se jette sur sa bouche.

Oh c'est quoi ça, Anaïs se marre dans mes bras, je regarde autour de moi, Lizzy rigole également. Quant à tous les mecs, ils ont les yeux grands ouverts face à ce spectacle digne d'un film érotique. Je regard de nouveau Lynn et Bobby et peux constater que ce dernier participe activement à ce baiser très torride.

**Ok, je vais les arrêter avant que ta terrasse ne se transforme en film porno. **Me dit ma douce en se dirigeant eux.

Elle se penche en grimaçant. **Et vous deux ça suffit, mon fils n'est pas loin et petit James va finir par se réveiller avec vos gémissements. Merci pour le cadeau mais vous en profiterez plus tard, promis.**

Tout le monde autour se met à rire. Les deux protagonistes se détachent l'un de l'autre et essaye de se redonner une image correcte. Bobby murmure quelque chose à Lynn qui acquiesce en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Je crois qu'un nouveau couple vient de naître, j'aime de plus en plus la France moi.


	12. Chapter 12

_Me voilà de retour, un immense pardon pour ce retard mais bcp de soucis et peu de temps pour écrire, mais l'inspiration est de retour alors me revoilà._

_Merci à tous et j'espère avoir encore quelques lecteurs_

Chapitre 12

Allongée dans des draps moelleux, la tête de Rob sur ma poitrine, ses mains entrain de tracer des petits cercles sur la cicatrise de mon ventre, les miennes dans ses cheveux et tous deux complètement nus suite aux ébats sexuels dont nous venons d'être les protagonistes. Rien que d'y penser mon bas ventre se réchauffe.

Je repense à cette journée, que d'émotions. J'ai rencontré les parents de mon homme, ce sont des gens merveilleux. Clare m'a rassurée lorsque Rob et moi sommes revenus de sa chambre en me disant que qu'elle était ravie que son fils m'ait rencontré et me remercier de le rendre heureux. Ensuite ma sœur et Bobby nous on offert un sacré spectacle en s'embrassant comme des ados pleins d'hormones et depuis un nouveau couple a vu le jour. Et le meilleur ou le pire, ils ont tous chanté au moment du gâteau, les garçons étaient magnifiquement ridicule avec leur chapeau pointu que mon fils leur a fait porté. A ce souvenir, je rit doucement.

**A quoi tu penses mon amour ?** Dit-il en relevant son visage vers moi avec un petit sourire.

**A toi, ton père et les garçons avec vos chapeaux pointus**. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur. **En plus y a des photos !**

**Ah ah ah, très drôle mais ça a faisait tellement plaisir à mon petit bonhomme que ...** Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase et me regarde gêné en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je lui sourit et pose mes lèvres sur sa tempe.

Je lui murmure tendrement, **tu as tout à fait le droit de l'appeler comme ça ou par un autre surnom, tu fais parti de notre vie Rob maintenant et même si tu n'es pas son père, il a besoin de toi.**

Nos regards s'accrochent, il approche son visage du mien et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Notre baiser n'est pas fougueux, ni torride mais tendre, nous nous montrons tout notre amour.

**Je t'aime Anaïs, plus que tout au monde !** Me dit-il droit dans les yeux.

**Je t'aime aussi mon amour !**

Nous repartons dans un baiser mais cette fois, il est plus coquin et aux caresses que me prodiguent Rob, nous sommes repartis pour le nirvana.

[...]

Je suis assise sur la terrasse en train de boire mon café, mes deux amours sont encore au lit. Tom va à l'école dans quelques jours alors je le laisse dormir le matin quand à mon homme disons qu' aux vus de nos folies de la nuit dernière, il a bien besoin de sommeil.

Je suis plongée dans des papiers administratifs quand deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et que je sens un tendre baiser se poser dans ma nuque.

**Bonjour mon amour.**

**Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?**

**Hummm oh oui, mais je me suis réveillé tout seul comme un malheureux**, fait-il avec une moue boudeuse.

**Mon pauvre amour, je suis désolée mais j'étais réveillée depuis un moment et mes baisers sur ton magnifique corps ne t'ont même pas réveillé. **

**Je crois que nos ébats de cette nuit m'ont épuisés**. Dit-il en m'embrassant l'épaule.

Je me penche en arrière et m'appuie contre lui pour savourer les tendresses qu'il me prodigue. Ses mains descendent le long de mes épaules pour venir prendre mes seins en coupe et me les caresser avec amour. Je tourne la tête et me jette sur ses lèvres sublimes. Nous stoppons notre étreinte avant de finir nus sur la terrasse. Il s'assoie à mes côtés en se servant une tasse de café. Je lui sourie et replonge dans mes papiers.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ma chérie ?**

**Oh de la paperasse, je dois finir de remplir le dossier d'inscription de Tom; Ils demandent tout pleins d'infos. Je l'ai déjà inscrit en juin mais à l'époque je n'avais pas tous les renseignements, il faut que je trouve un médecin traitant, etc ...Maintenant comme ma sœur est sur Londres, je peux la mettre en personne à contacter en cas d'urgence s'ils ne peuvent pas me joindre.**

Je vois Rob froncer les sourcils et baisser la tête, le regard triste. Je ne comprend pas son malaise. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

**Rob, il y a un problème ?**

Il lève son regard et j'y lit une profonde tristesse.

**Non, non rien !** Mensonge.

**Rob !** Le menaçais-je gentillement.

**OK, je suis jaloux, j'aurais aimé que tu mettes mon nom en personne à prévenir mais tu as raison, ta sœur c'est mieux, c'est sa tante après tout et moi ... enfin ... avec ma notoriété c'est impossible.**

Je suis sur le cul, cet homme est tout simplement génial, je me lève, vient m'asseoir sur ses genoux et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plein d'amour. Il répond à mon baiser et me caresse le dos.

**Je t'aime Rob**. Lui dis-je les larmes aux bords des yeux.

**Moi aussi, je suis désolée, je te fais pleurer, je suis ...**

Je le coupe en l'embrassant de nouveau. **Non** **ne t'excuse pas.**

**Si je te fais une crise de jalousie, non mais n'importe quoi, je suis nul. Et puis c'est normal que tu mettes ta sœur pour ce genre de chose.**

**Arrête de te fustiger mon amour, on va trouver une solution ne t'en fait pas, OK.**

**Moui.** Dit-il comme un petit garçon boudeur.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et reprends ma place à ses côtes. Quelques instants plus tard, on entend Tom arriver en courant vers nous.

**BONJOUR MAMAN, BONJOUR ROB !** Hurle-t-il tout joyeux. Avec Rob nous rigolons face à son enthousiasme. Y a en qui on la pêche dès le réveille.

**Bonjour mon bébé**, lui dis-je après avoir reçu un gros bisous.

**MAMAM, ze suis plus un bébé**. Me gronde-t-il les mains sur les hanches.

**Oh pardon !** Lui répondis-je faussement outrée pendant que Rob est mort de rire.

**Bonjour bonhomme**. Lui dit-il en le prenant sur ses genoux.

**Ah tu vois maman, Rob y dit que je suis un homme.**

Je leur lance des regards noirs à tout les deux, ce qui les fait rire encore plus. **Et bien si ces messieurs veulent rester en homme, je vais prendre ma douche.** Dis-je en me levant faussement vexée. Je leur tire la langue et rentre à l'intérieur. Ces deux monstres rigolent de plus en plus. Mais qu'est ce que c'est bon de les entendre rire.

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, vous faites encore la fête ou quoi ?**

Je me retourne pour voir ma sœur arriver avec Bobby main dans la main.

**Surveille ton langage, jeune fille**. Lui dis-je. Elle m'embrasse et se dirige que la terrasse.

**Salut les gars !** Hurle-t-elle. Pas croyable cette fille et c'est ma sœur, je secoue la tête.

**Merci Anaïs !** Je me retourne vers Bobby, étonnée par sa remarque. Il fixe Rob.

**Tu as su redonner le sourire et le goût de vivre à Rob, tu es celle qui lui fallait depuis le début et Tom aussi. Il a besoin de vous deux maintenant.** Et il se dirige aussi vers la terrasse.

Et là c'est le déclic, je veux Rob entièrement dans ma vie et celle de Tom. Je prends alors mon téléphone.

**École française de South Kensington, Bonjour !**

_PDV Rob_

J'aime les matins comme ça, plein de bonne humeur avec mes deux amours. Je suis en train d'installer Tom sur son siège quand Lynn et Bobby débarquent avec des croissants. Hummm miam !

**Salut Lynn.**

**Salut tata, salut les croissants !**

**Sympa le neveu, salut Rob alors bien dormi**, me demande-t-elle en haussant explicitement les sourcils.

**Très bien et je pense que ta sœur n'aimerai pas savoir que tu parles de choses d'adultes devant son fils. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.**

**Rabat-joie !** Et elle se fond dans les bras de Bobby.

Nous prenons tous ensemble le petit déjeuner en riant et discutant autour des merveilleux croissants achetés par nos deux tourtereaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma petite femme revient toute propre et sèche, la mine sérieuse, elle me demande.

**Chéri, je peux te parler 2 minutes, s'il te plaît ? **

Je fronce les sourcils et me lève pour la rejoindre à l'intérieur.

**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Lui demandais-je inquiet.

**J'ai réfléchi à ce dont on a parlé ce matin, à propos de Tom et si tu es toujours d'accord pour t'investir à fond avec nous, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'école de Tom cet après-midi pour qu'on puisse lui exposer la situation et finir son inscription avec ton nom qui figure sur les papiers juste derrière le mien**. Me dit-elle sans s'arrêter pour respirer.

Je reste sans voix face à ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer, cette femme est tout simplement géniale, la plus gentille, elle a été jusqu'à appelé l'école de Tom parce que je lui fait un caprice. Elle est trop bien pour moi.

Mon silence doit l'inquiéter car elle me demande doucement.

**Rob ! Ca va ?** Me dit-elle inquiète.

Je sors alors de mon silence.

**Chérie, est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu changes tes plans parce que je fais suis jaloux mais je veux m'occuper de Tom le plus possible alors si tu es toujours d'accord, je viens avec toi cet après-midi pour organiser son inscription.**

Elle me sourit et paraît soulager avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras.

**Je suis plus que sûr de moi et ça va faire très plaisir à Tom. **

Elle lève la tête vers moi et me lance un regard sérieux mais gentil en pointant son doigt sur ma poitrine.

**Et un dernière fois pour toute, je veux que tu me dise quand tu as quelque chose sur le cœur et ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes des initiatives à propos de nous et de Tom, si il y a des désaccords, on en parle et on trouve des compromis. OK ?**

Je lui souris et hoche vivement la tête plus qu'heureux de faire partie d'un tout, « d'une famille ».

**OK, madame.**

J'enchaîne alors.

**Du coup, je vais appeler mon médecin traitant, c'est notre médecin de famille depuis quelques années, un monsieur très bien et très gentil. On a rendez-vous à quelle heure à l'école ? Je vais prendre un rendez-vous avant comme ça il nous fera tous les papiers nécessaires.** Dis-je d'un trait sans prendre mon souffle.

Je me stoppe et regarde Anaïs pour voir sa réaction.

Elle me regarde les yeux grand ouverts, bon je me suis peut-être emballé mais elle m'a dit de prendre des initiatives. Je suis dans mes réflexions quand je sens de douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes et nous partons dans un baiser les plus délicat et romantique qu'il soit.

**Je t'aime Rob**, me dit-elle en se détachant de moi, les yeux brillants.

Je la colle contre mon torse et la berce tendrement, je sens que l'avenir va être génial.

_**PDV Anaïs**_

Nous voilà assis, tous les trois dans la salle d'attente du docteur Allen, qui est plus que vide car pour éviter une émeute ou les paparazzis, le docteur nous a donné rendez-vous sur l'heure du midi, du coup pas de patients, ni de secrétaire.

Le cabinet est à quelques quartier de chez nous environ 15 minutes ce qui est plutôt pas mal. Tom est en train de jouer avec les jeux pour enfants qui sont installés dans la salle et Rob joue avec lui. Je sourie face à ce spectacle. Je suis dans mes pensées quand le médecin entre dans la salle et rigole en voyant mes deux hommes jouant ensemble.

**Bah alors Robert, tu retournes en enfance**. Lui dit-il, le faisant sursauter.

**Bonjour docteur, je ne me rappelai pas que c'était si cool d'être un enfant**. Lui dit-il en se levant.

Il me prends la main et viens me présenter.

**Je vous présente Anaïs ma compagne et son fils Tom.**

**Ravi de vous rencontrer, docteur et un grand merci pour accepter de nous recevoir aussi rapidement et sur votre pause déjeuner. **

**Je vous en prie Anaïs, je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ?** Je lui fait oui de la tête. **Je connais la situation de Robert et il est normal de lui faciliter un peu les choses, ce ne doit pas être évidant de se faire « harceler » tout le temps par des fans.**

Rob lui envoie un sourire reconnaissant. Docteur Allen se penche vers Tom.

**Alors bonhomme, tu dois être Tom, tu as l'air d'être un sacré gaillard si j'en crois Robert.**

**Bonzour docteur, oui je suis Tom mais ze sais pas c'est quoi un gaillard**. Dit-il en souriant. Ce qui nous fait exploser de rire tous les 3,

**Allez entrez mes enfants, on va voir tout ça.**

[…]

**Tu es en pleine forme Tom, tu peux remettre tes chaussures !**

Rob aide Tom à se rhabiller pendant que je discute avec le docteur.

**Bon tout va bien, je vais vous remplir le papier pour l'école et le formulaire à envoyer à la sécurité sociale pour vous et Tom. Est ce que Tom va faire des activités sportives ?** Me demande-t-il.

**Oui je pense, on va voir après la rentrée ce que l'école propose.**

**Très bien, je vais vous faire un certificat médical pour toutes les activités sportives et vie en collectivités.**

**Oui ça serait parfait merci.** Lui dis-je reconnaissante.

**Et en plusieurs exemplaire parce que je connais les écoles, il en faut un pour telle activité et un autre ailleurs, au lieu d'en prendre un seul pour l'école.**

**Oh oui je connais ça en France c'est même pire que ça**. Nous rigolons ensemble. Il me tend un dossier avec tout les papiers nécessaires.

**Oh avant que j'oublie, je vous ai fais aussi à vous deux**, dit-il en désignant Rob et moi, **des certificats médicaux si vous voulez vous inscrit dans un club de sport.**

**Merci beaucoup docteur, mais … **Je vois Rob hésiter à finir sa phrase, il me regarde gêné, je l'invite à continuer.

**Bah, je veux dire, concernant l'accident d'Anaïs, elle peut faire tout types de sports sans danger ? **

**Robert, j'ai lu le dossier d'Anaïs et lors de cet accident, elle n'a pas eu de fractures ni de lourds traumatismes, mis à part ses cicatrises, son corps ne porte plus ou pas de traces physiques de cet événement.**

**D'accord !** Rob me prend la main. **Désolé d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis.**

**He, c'est pas un sujet tabou, au contraire, pour m'en sortir, j'ai eu besoin d'en parler, j'ai eu une thérapie tu sais et parler en ce qui me concerne et un très bon remède même si c'est dur parfois, c'est une partie de ma vie et je vis avec. Mais maintenant, je suis de nouveau heureuse avec toi et Tom.**

**Vous avez trouvez une compagne très bien Rob, gardez là et prenez soin d'elle et de ce petit bonhomme.**

**Oh j'y compte bien. **Lui répond Rob en souriant.

Une fois la consultation réglée et Tom heureux d'avoir eu un bonbon. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'école de Tom, sur le chemin j'ai une sensation de bonheur intense. Je suis heureuse avec mon homme et mon fils que demander de plus.


	13. Note

Bonsoir à toutes et tous,

Hé non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite note pour vous dire que j'ai ouvert un blog sur lequel je vais publier mes fictions car j'ai peur que le grand ménage ici ne supprime mes fictions.

Je publierai sur les deux sites, pour que les membres de ne soit pas trop perdus.

Je vous fais de gros bisous.

http[:]/lesfictionsdebobby[.]blogspot[.]fr/

Bobby


End file.
